Kimi to Boku (Tu y Yo)
by dandres527
Summary: Despues de la cuarta guerra shinobi, Naruto utiliza un misterioso Jutsu para ayudar a su amiga, Hinata Hyuga a recuperarse de sus heridas, con el regreso y redención de Sasuke, el equipo 7 original vuelve a reunirse, aunque pronto nuestro trio de héroes enfrentará un nuevo enemigo, además, a Naruto le esperan interesantes situaciones más adelante-NaruHina, SasuSaku, Etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Kimi to Boku (Tu y Yo)**

_Nota: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, escribo esto con el fin de entretenerme a mi y a ustedes quienes leen la historia._

**Capitulo 1: El final de la guerra-El regreso del equipo 7**

Desde todas y cada una de las esquinas del mundo Shinobi, se alzaba una misma voz: ¡VICTORIA!

Y asi era, Madara fue derrotado, Obito Uchiha fue derrotado por quien fuera su mejor amigo, Kakashi Hatake, conocido como "Kakashi el Ninja que Copia".

La derrota de ambos supuso el fin del plan ojo de luna, todos celebraban excepto un grupo de personas que llevaban a unas personas en particular muy malheridas.

Aunque Naruto, el Héroe de Konoha, pudo acabar con Madara con la ayuda de Killer Bee, quedó muy herido debido al poder del legendario lider del clan Uchiha.

Tsunade, la Godaime Hokage estaba terriblemente malherida, pero habia logrado su cometido, pues, gracias a Katsuyu, habia salvado a los Kages de las demás naciones, pero estaba ahora en un estado muy grave aunque Katsuyu hubiera unido las dos partes de su cuerpo.

Kakashi Hatake, aunque herido, ayudó a llevar a otra persona quien se hallaba herida de gravedad, Hinata Hyuga.

La joven Hyuga estaba gravemente herida y necesitaba atención urgente.

_(unas semanas despues)_

-Todavia no se despierta-dijo una voz de mujer joven.

-Pues que esperabas, se enfrento con Madara Uchiha-dijo una voz de hombre, seguido se oyó el ladrido de un perro.

-Está muy pálido, casi tanto como Sai-dijo la voz de un muchacho, sonando preocupado.

-Que fastidio, por estar peleando y ser héroe ahora nos hizo preocuparnos a todos, que problematico-dijo otro muchacho con un aire de fastidio.

-De todos, es el que más rápidose recupera, no se puede decir lo mismo de Hinata-dijo una voz de una mujer mayor, a la cual reconoció facilmente.

En ese momento, Naruto abrio poco a poco sus ojos.

-Hey, no hablen tan fuerte, que aún estoy aturdido-dijo Naruto

-¡NARUTO!-gritaron todos en la sala al escucharlo reaccionar.

-¿Que les dije?, que no gritaran-dijo Naruto

-Por favor Naruto, ten en cuenta que llevamos dias esperando a que despiertes- dijo Kiba

Naruto observo la sala y vió que ahí estaban Kiba, Sakura, Shikamaru, Lee, Kurenai-sensei con el hijo de ella y Asuma y dos personas que no esperaba ver ahí, una era Sai, el otro era...

-S...Sa...Sasuke-dijo Naruto al ver a su viejo amigo ahí esperando, con su cara de pocos amigos si, pero el estaba ahí, esperando a que su amigo estuviera bien.

-Yo pensaba que este dobe no se despertaria nunca, ya me estaba preocupando-dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke, yo pensaba, que...-dijo Naruto, pero Sasuke le interrumpio.

-Alguien importante me mostró la verdad-dijo Sasuke sin poder evitarde cierto modo ponerse meláncolico.

Entonces Naruto, fijandose bien pudo ver que Hinata no estaba.

-¿Donde...donde esta Hinata?-pregunto intranquilo.

A todos en la cara se les oscureció el semblante y Naruto pensó en lo peor.

-No...ella...ella no pudo...-apenas balbuceo un momento.

Todos estaban tristes, entonces Naruto, sin pensarlo dos veces, se levanto de la cama donde estaba y salió corriendo de la habitación, con Sakura y Sasuke detrás de el.

Cuando Naruto llegó al sitio donde estaba Hinata casi se desmaya al verla en el estado en que estaba: Pálida, tanto como Sai, con respirador y vendada por todo el cuerpo salvo su rostro, el cual tenia una expresión triste y adolorida.

Naruto se abalanzó sobre ella y le empezó a decir:

-Hinata, ¡Hinata despierta!-le decia una y otra vez.

-Hinata, esta un estado muy grave, no se ha movido ni dicho una palabra desde que volvimos y ya de eso han pasado varias semanas-Dijo una voz que provenia de la ventana de la habitación.

-Kakashi-sensei, por favor, digame que no se va a morir-dijo Naruto

-Aún hay esperanza, pero es poca-dijo Kakashi con una expresión decaida.

En ese momento las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Naruto y este dijo:

-Fue mi culpa, por mi culpa ella esta asi-dijo ya llorando

-Naruto, esto no fue culpa tuya, ella sabia lo que hacia y con quien estaba tratando, lo que hizo fue para protegerte-Dijo Sakura

-Hubiera preferdio morir a que ella estuviera asi-dijo Naruto

Desde entonces pasaron los dias, Naruto no se apartaba de Hinata, no importaba si le mandaban misiones, el las rechazaba, y casi no comia, solo se mantenia ahí, junto a Hinata hablandole de que no se rindiera y que luchara.

_(unos dias despues)_

Naruto estaba frente a Hinata, habia tomado una solución y esperaba que funcionara, en su mano llevaba un pergamino, increiblemente, Naruto se habia llevado el pergamino del primer Hokage otra vez.

-Espero que esto funcione-dijo Naruto

_-Muchacho, sabes lo que estas haciendo y lo que pasará, ¿Cierto?- dijo el Zorro._

-Claro que lo se Kurama-dijo Naruto

_-Eres un completo cabeza hueca, además de idiota-dijo el zorro._

Naruto entonces abrió el pergamino y buscó un Jutsu prohibido, el que necesitaba y lo invocó, haciendo el respectivo pago.

Antes de iniciar el Jutsu, miró a Hinata y le dijo:

-Espero que despues de esto estes mejor-

Y entoces el Jutsu se activó

_(Dos dias despues)_

El sol entraba por las ventanas de la habitación y le lastimaron la vista.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vió fue a Naruto, recostado a un lado de ella, durmiendo. Naturalmente ella se sorprendió y se iba a levantar, pues se sentia mejor, pero entonces:

-Hinata-chan, aún estas débil, ¿por que no descansas un poco?-dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Hinata.

-N...Na...Naruto-Kun-dijo ella sorprendida.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó él.

-N...Nada-tartamudeo ella-Etto...Naruto-kun, ¿que haces aqui?-preguntó ella un tanto más tranquila.

-ahhh, bueno, es que estaba preocupado por ti, porque quedaste muy herida y me sentí culpable de lo que sucedio, Dattebayo-dijo Naruto y acto seguido se arrodilló ante ella y le pidio perdón por haberla dejado así:

-Hinata, Perdoname de verdad, no debí...Fue mi culpa, siempre lo ha sido, por mi culpa siempre terminas herida, por favor, perdoname-le decia Naruto a una muy confundida Hinata.

-Etto...Na...Naruto-kun-Tartamudeó ella.

-¿Ahhh?, ¿si me perdonas entonces?-dijo Naruto con unas lagrimas asomandose por sus ojos.

Hinata no entendia porque Naruto le pedia diasculpas ella, más bien, pensaba, ella era la que se debiera de disculpar con Naruto por haberlo preocupado y por actuar tan inconscientemente.

-Naruto-kun-dijo ella-yo...yo te...te...per...perdono-balbuceó con la esperanza de que Naruto no se pusiera más triste, ya la ponia bastante triste el hecho de no saber si él la amaba como para verlo en esa situación.

En ese momento, ya un poco mejor Hinata hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse pero sintió una extraña pesadez en su cuerpo, asi que Naruto le sirvió de apoyo y le ayudó a levantarse.

Y asi Hinata y Naruto salieron de la habitación y, luego, del hospital de la, aún en reconstrucción, aldea escondida entre las hojas (Konohagakure).

Naruto acompañó a Hinata hasta la casa del clan Hyuga, una vez ahí, Naruto llamó a la puerta y espero a que la abrieran, tras lo cual Naruto se despidió de Hinata quien despues de despedirse cerró la puerta.

Naruto se quedó un rato mirando la puerta cerrada, pensando en Hinata y porque habia hecho lo que habia hecho, pues en ese momento no consideró ni pensó dos veces lo que hacia, lo cual, era muy tipico de él.

-Todo este tiempo, y parece que las cosas no han cambiado, no es cierto Naruto-dijo Sasuke quien estaba detrás de Naruto observando lo que ocurrió.

-Teme, ¿que hacias ahí, me pudiste matar de un susto?, Dattebayo-Dijo Naruto muy exaltado.

-Calmate un poco, ¿si?, venia a preguntarte algo, ¿has visto a Sakura?-soltó Sasuke evitando la mirada de Naruto.

-¿Y para que quieres ver a Sakura?-Preguntó Naruto.

-Solo quiero que me digas que si la has visto o no-dijo Sasuke evadiendo la pregunta de Naruto.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y puso cara de estar dudando, Sasuke observó esto y dijo:

-¿Qué...Porqué me miras así?-

-¿Desde cuando te preocupa tanto Sakura?-dijo Naruto

-Muyō (esto es, Inútil), solo quiero saber donde esta, ¿hay algún problema con eso?-dijo él, evadiendo a Naruto otra vez.

-Mmmmm...-

-¿Qué?-dijo Sasuke ya harto de la actitud de su amigo.

-¿No me digas que te enamoraste de Sakura?-Soltó Naruto con una sonrisa pícara.

-Baka, como se te ocurren esas ideas, solo estoy preocupado por su paradero y ya me estas hartando asi que dime de una vez dondes está a menos de que quieras conocer personalmente a Kami-Dijo Sasuke, muy alterado por el comentario de Naruto.

-Tranquilo, no tienes que amenazarme así, pero la verdad es que no se donde está...-Naruto fue interrumpido porque Sasuke lo estaba intentando ahorcar (Así como Deidara intentó Ahorcar a Tobi XD).

_(Un rato despues de eso)_

-Asi que no sabes en donde está desde el hace dos dias-dijo Naruto

-Si, y ya me estoy preocupando-dijo Sasuke

-¿Por qué no admites que te gusta y ya?-dijo Naruto

-Baka-contesto su amigo pelinegro

-Oye al menos la harias muy feliz, tu sabes tan bien como yo que desde que eramos niños ella te ama-dijo Naruto, un poco amargado pues a el tambien le gustaba Sakura.

-Já, mira quien habla, lo mismo podrias hacer tu por Hinata, se nota a leguas que tu le gustas y viceversa es lo mismo-dijo Sasuke.

-Bueno, esta bien-dijo Naruto, un tanto sonrojado y queriendo dejar el tema ya-Haremos eso en cuanto salgamos del problema en el que estamos.

-Si tienes razón-dijo Sasuke

Y entonces los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo:

-¡Por Favor Kakashi-sensei saquenos de aqui!-

Luego Naruto dijo:

-Yamato-Taicho por favor, usted, saquenos de aqui-Esto debido a que Yamato los habia encerrado a ambos en una carcel de madera.

Y pasó el tiempo y siguieron gritando, Sasuke paró primero pero Naruto prosiguió.

-Ya han pasado varias horas-Dijo Yamato

Kakashi estaba tumbado debajo de un árbol con un libro de ICHA-ICHA, como era común de él.

-Bueno, supongo que ya fue mucho tiempo-dijo Kakashi

-Por fin, ya no aguantaba esos gritos-dijo Yamato

-Bueno, al menos con eso habrán tenido el tiempo de "recapacitar" despues de lo que ocurrió, por cierto Yamato, ¿sabes donde está Sakura?-dijo Kakashi.

**Y bien, hasta aqui el primer capitulo de mi primer fanfic sobre un anime, agradesco a todo aquel que decida leer mi fanfic, cualquier critica, error o sugerencia, me dejan reviews por favor, no digo que yo actualice muy a menudo (tengo unos fics más a medio empezar y ya deseó terminarlos) pero tampoco es que voy a durar una eternidad en actualizar.**

**En fin, espero que les guste este capitulo, hasta el proximo capitulo.**

**PD: ¿Es idea mia o es un poco largo el capitulo?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: Kimi to Boku (Tu y Yo)**

_Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimonto-San, y el resto del disclaimer ustedes ya lo saben, bla bla bla, etc, etc, etc..._

**Capitulo 2: Jinchuuriki-El modo Sennin de la babosa**

-¿Qué Sakura se fue para Shikkōtsurin?-dijeron Sasuke y Naruto al mismo tiempo sobresaltando a Tsunade quien, aunque ya recuperada, seguia muy débil.

-Ya hagan silencio-dijo ella-asi es, Sakura Haruno, mi alumna, fue junto a Katsuyu a Shikkōtsurin, dijo que queria aprender a no ser un estorbo en las misiones, le advertí que lo que fuera a hacer, era muy peligroso, pero no me escuchó.

-Bueno al menos ya sabemos donde está-dijo Naruto

-Baka, podría pasarle algo malo, debemos ir a ayudarla-dijo Sasuke

Naruto puso mirada desconfiada y dijo:

-Aunque tengas razón Sasuke, se me hace muy sospechoso que te preocupes por Sakura-dijo Naruto

-Baka-dijo Sasuke evadiendo la mirada de Naruto

-¿Qué no te sabes otro insulto?-dijo Naruto queriendo hacer enojar a Sasuke

-Claro, me se muchos insultos, pero claro, no los quiero desperdiciar en ti, Naruto-Chan*-Dijo Sasuke insultando a Naruto.

-Teme, Ya veremos quien es la niñita, te desafio a que me lo vuelvas a decir-gritó Naruto muy enojado

Naruto-ChanNaruto-ChanNaruto-ChanNaruto-ChanNaruto-ChanNaruto-ChanNaruto-ChanNaruto-ChanNaruto-ChanNaruto-ChanNaruto-ChanNaruto-ChanNaruto-ChanNaruto-ChanNaruto-ChanNaruto-ChanNaruto-ChanNaruto-ChanNaruto-ChanNaruto-ChanNaruto-ChanNaruto-ChanNaruto-ChanNaruto-ChanNaruto-ChanNaruto-Chan-Dijo Sasuke enojando aún más a Naruto

-Chikushō*, Ya estuvo, esto se resuelve aqui y ahora-dijo Naruto muy ofuscado.

-Cuando quieras Muyō-dijo Sasuke

En ese momento se escuchó:

-Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu*-

En un segundo tanto Sasuke como Naruto estaban atrapados por las enredaderas de una técnica del elemento Madera.

-Gracias Yamato-dijo la Hokage

-Haber, ustedes dos, par de imprudentes, ¿qué iban a hacer?-Dijo Yamato

-Yamato-Taicho, este Teme empezó primero-dijo Naruto.

-No me importa quien empezó primero-Dijo Yamato

-Pero...-dijo Naruto

-Naruto, yo fui tu capitán, y sabes bien que aunque puedo ser amigable, no tengo ningún problema en "gobernar por medio del terror"-dijo Yamato y acto seguido puso su cara de "intimidación"

-Esta bien, esta bien, no causaremos más problemas-dijo Naruto

-Emmm...Yo concuerdo con Naruto-dijo Sasuke

-Yamato, sueltalos, tengo una misión para ellos, quiero que ellos vayan a Shikkōtsurin, Sasuke tiene razón, hay que ir a ver como está Sakura, otra cosa, como su equipo no está completo sugiero que escojan a alguien más que les acompañe en esta misión-Dijo Tsunade.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿Shikkōtsurin exactamente que tipo de lugar es?-Preguntó Yamato

-Shikkōtsurin es un bosque sagrado, dicen que ahí se puede estudiar el arte del senjutsu, pero no se sabe más, las babosas habitan ese lugar. _**(Esto, por cierto no es algo que tenga muy claro, pero como de **__**Shikkōtsurin**__** no se ha dicho más en la serie además de que es un sitio para donde van a quellos que deseen seguir el camino de los sabios, me da la impresión de que si existe modo sennin sapo y de serpientes, deberia haber un modo sabio de las babosas)-**_respondió Tsunade

-Y, ¿a quien van a llevar con ustedes?-preguntó Tsunade

-Pues bueno...no sabemos-dijo Naruto

-Yo se a quien-dijo Sasuke

-¿A quien?-Preguntó Tsunade

-A Hinata Hyuga-dijo Sasuke

-Pero si Hinata debe de estar aún débil, y si no es asi, es una misión muy peligrosa para que Hinata-chan se arriesgue Dattebayo-dijo Naruto

-Naruto...¿Desde cuando te preocupa tanto Hinata?-Preguntó Tsunade

-Ahhh...Esto...-Balbuceó el, al parecer se le habia pegado el balbuceo de Hinata-es que...ella...ella es una amiga muy cercana mia y...ya me ha salvado el cuello varias veces, por eso no quiero...que le pase algo malo-

-Etto...si no es mucho problema...yo...quisiera ir...-Dijo Hinata quien todo el tiempo estuvo escuchando

-Hi...Hinata-chan, es...es muy peligroso, no deberias-Dijo Naruto

-Naruto-kun, yo quiero ir, Hokage-sama dejemé ir-dijo ella

-Pues, si tu lo dices Hinata-dijo ella

-Yo no tengo ningún problema-dijo Sasuke

-Me parece buena idea, sobre todo considerando que Hinata posee el Byakugan y Sasuke posee el Sharingan, junto con el poder de Naruto podrían formar un buen equipo-dijo Yamato

-¿Pero que les pasa a ustedes?, ¿porque nadie me apoya?-dijo Naruto

-Parece que si, muy bien, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, su misión es ir a Shikkōtsurin, averiguar donde está Sakura Haruno y ayudarla en todo lo que puedan, designo a Hinata como lider del grupo-dijo Tsunade a lo que Sasuke y Naruto respondieron al unísono:

-¿Queeeeeé, por qué Hinata debe ser la lider del grupo?-

-Eso es muy fácil, porque de ustedes tres, Hinata es la única de rango Chūnin en el grupo-dijo Tsunade

-Bueno, en eso tiene razón, pero yo opino que...-Naruto no pudo segur a que oyó que alguien se dio trastazo contra el suelo, era Hinata, quien se habia desmayado.

_(Unas horas despues, a la salida de Konoha)_

-Entonces, repasemos, Hinata será nuestra líder junto con esta babosa, ¿cierto?-dijo Naruto

-Si, asi...es-respondió ella

-Bueno pues bien, vamos, ¿hacia donde queda el bosque ese?-Dijo Sasuke

-Hacia el nornoroeste, por cierto, "esta babosa" tiene nombre, me llamo Katsumaru-dijo la babosa

-Como sea, Vamos-Dijo Naruto animando al resto del grupo

Aún bien animados que estaban, el viaje resultó largo y díficil, hasta que llegarón finalmente a su destino, el bosque sagrado, Shikkōtsurin.

-Al fin llegamos-dijo Sasuke

-Si, Shikkōtsurin-confirmó Hinata

-Lo mejor seria empezar a buscar a Sakura-dijo Naruto

Y así, nuestro trío empezó a buscar a Sakura, pero el bosque era muy vasto, y despues de un rato no pudieron dar con ella.

-Esto es frustrante Dattebayo-dijo Naruto

-Por esta vez estoy deacuerdo contigo-dijo Sasuke

-Espera...¿Donde esta Hinata?-preguntó Naruto

-Aún debe de estar buscando a Sakura-dijo Sasuke

_(Mientras tanto, en otra parte del bosque)_

-Byakugan-dijo Hinata

Hinata usaba su Byakugan con la esperanza de captar la esencia del Chakra de Sakura, pero...

-Este Lugar esta atestado de Chakra, y no puedo ver nada-pensó ella, entonces, alguien le tocó el hombro.

_(Mientras tanto)_

-Genial, no solo no encontramos a Sakura, sino que ahora tambien perdimos a Hinata-Dijo Naruto

-Callate y sigue buscando-dijo Sasuke

-Espera, tal vez, pueda sentir el Chakra de Hinata si estoy en Modo Sennin-dijo Naruto

Entonces, Naruto se sentó y empezó a recolectar la energia Natural, cuando abrió los ojos, estos tenian la forma de los ojos de un sapo.

-Hinata esta por acá-dijo Naruto quien arrancó a correr en la dirección que habia dicho.

Unos minutos despues llegaron a lo que parecia ser un enorme templo.

-Entremos-dijo Sasuke

-No, espera, no podemos entrar así como así, es un templo-dijo Naruto

-¿Y eso que?-dijo Sasuke-si Sakura esta ahí dentro no veo ningún problema, además, es probable que Hinata esté ahí tambien-Dijo Sasuke

-Bueno, yo no me haré responsable de cualquier tipo de castigo o maldición que nos puedan estar lanzando-dijo Naruto

-Eres demasiado supersticioso-dijo Sasuke

Aún con Naruto tratando de detenerlo, Sasuke, con Naruto detrás, entró en el templo, estaba muy oscuro cuando escucharon una voz que provenía de un lugar oscuro.

-¿Sasuke, Naruto-kun?-dijo la voz, era obvio que era Hinata

-Hinata, ¿donde estás?-preguntó Naruto

-No lo se exactamente, no puedo ver nada, y hay tanto chakra en este lugar que mi Byakugan esta demasiado obstruido y no logro ver nada con el-Dijo Hinata

-Descuida, te encontraremos-dijo Naruto

-Espera, siento que alguien más está por aqui, siento mucho chakra senjutsu-dijo Naruto

-Podría ser un enemigo, hay que estar alerta-Dijo Sasuke

-Espera, no puede ser, Ya sal de ahí-dijo Naruto de una forma muy calmada

En vista de que dicha persona no salia, Naruto se le ocurrió una idea:

-Mira Sakura, voy a utilizar el Sexy no Jutsu-dijo Naruto

-¿Que vas a hacer qué?-dijo Sasuke

Entonces, ante tal sugerencia, de la nada Sakura salió de donde estaba totalmente enfadada y le metió un puñetazo en la cara a Naruto quien salió volando y se dió contra la pared del templo.

-Y eso tienes por Baka-dijo Sakura, se le notaban como se le habian brotado la venas.

Pero entonces Naruto, que estaba clavado en la pared desapareció, era un clon de sombra.

-Jajajajajajaja-se burló Naruto-Eso nunca falla

-Sakura-dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke-kun, Naruto, ¿que hacen aquí?-dijo Sakura

-Teniamos la misión de buscarte Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto, quien llegaba con Hinata

-Sakura, ¿que estabas haciendo aqui?, este lugar es peligroso, deberiamos irnos-dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke-kun, no...todadvia no puedo irme aún no termino...de perfeccionarlo-dijo Sakura

En ese momento se oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban cada vez más.

-Es...el otra vez-dijo Sakura

Entonces las luces del templo se encendieron **(entiendase velas)** y de la nada apareció un hombre que llevaba una guadaña de tres hojas rojas, su cabello gris peinado hacia atrás y una bata negra con nubes rojas.

-Esa bata...eres, un...Akatsuki-dijo Naruto

-Tu debes de ser Naruto Uzumaki, el Jinchuuriki del Kyubi, nunca nos llegamos a conocer, asi que, permiteme presentarme adecuadamente, mi nombre es Hidan, y te voy a asesinar a ti y a tus amigos-dijo él

-Tú...tu fuiste el que asesinó a Asuma-sensei-dijo Hinata

-¿Asuma?...ahhh, te refieres al hijo del tercer hokage de su aldea ¿eh?, si, como disfruté con su muerte-Dijo Hidan

-Chikushō, te haré pagar por ello, asi sea que tenga que matarte con mis propias manos-dijo Naruto

-Quizá tu amigo del clan Nara no te lo dijo, pero, sucede que yo...Soy inmortal-dijo Hidan

-Já, se decía que Orochimaru era inmortal, lo mismo que de Sasori y Kakuzu, y todos ellos estan muertos-dijo Naruto

-Bueno, hay dos cosas que te diré, uno, gracias por matar a Kakuzu, hace tiempo que quise hacer eso, dos, el único inmortal en el mundo Shinobi soy Yo-dijo Hidan

-Odio decirlo pero no miente, Shikamaru nunca pudo matarlo, solo lo incapacitó-dijo Sakura

-No me importa, yo ya he hecho cosas que se consideraban imposibles, matar a un inmortal no debe de ser imposible para nosotros-dijo Naruto

-Hablas demasiado, menos charla y más pelea-dijo Hidan

-Muy bien, cuando tu quieras-dijo Naruto

-Alto-lo frenó en seco el Akatsuki-Peleemos afuera, esto es un templo-dijo Hidan

-Pero si es solo un templo-dijo Sasuke

-Odio darle la razón, pero nunca es bueno pelear en un templo, no sea que nos maldigan-dijo Sakura

-Deberian hacerle caso a su amiga pelo de chicle, puede que no lo parezca pero es muy inteligente-dijo Hidan ofendiendo a Sakura

Ante esta situación, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata y Sakura siguieron a Hidan hasta un claro en el bosque.

-Creo que aqui estará bien, ahora, ¿quien de ustedes será el primer sacrificio para Jashin?-dijo Hidan

-¿Quien es ese?-preguntó Naruto extrañado

-Ni idea-respondió Sasuke

-Creo que oí algo de eso pero no recuerdo...-dijo Hinata

-¡TRÍO DE IGNORANTES Y ATEOS, COMO OSAN INSULTAR CON SU IGNORANCIA ASI EL NOMBRE DE JASHIN!-Dijo Hidan muy molesto

-Odio darle la razón otra vez pero de verdad ustedes son unos ignorantes-dijo Sakura-El culto Jashin o Jashinismo es una secta religiosa que adora un dios conocido como Jashin, para ellos lo más importante es realizar matanzas porque asi Jashin se siente complacido con ellos-

Al terminar de hablar se percataron que Hidan estaba rezando.

-Creo que un dúo seria buena opción, Teme, ¿me acompañas contra este?-dijo Naruto

-Tu sabes mi respuesta-respondió Sasuke

Entonces Naruto activó su modo sennin y Sasuke su Sharingan.

-Han de saber que se necesita más que esos trucos baratos para vencerme-Dijo Hidan

Y la verdad es que era cierto, a pesar del estilo de lucha descuidado y poco táctico de Hidan, ni Naruto ni Sasuke pudieron hacer mucho.

-¿Que pasa?, pensé que al menos darian pelea-dijo Hidan muy confiado

-Ya tuve bastante de este tipo, usaré el Amaterasu-dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke-kun, no, quemarias el bosque, y este bosque es sagrado-dijo Sakura-Mejor dejamelo a mi, Katatsumaru-acto seguido apareció una babosa en el hombro de Sakura-

-Sakura-san, ¿me necesitas para algo?-dijo Katatsumaru

-Si-dijo Sakura

La babosa entonces se puso bien quieta, Naruto pudo sentir que estaba recolectando energia natural. Entonces, de los ojos de Sakura brotaron unas lineas azules que se extendieron por el cuerpo de Sakura incluyendo sus brazos y piernas.

Entonces Sakura abrió los ojos y estos habian tomado la forma de los ojos de una babosa, es decir, blancos y redondeados.

-Sakura-san, debebe darse prisa o el modo sennin se saldrá de control-dijo Katatsumaru.

-¿A que se refiere con salirse de control?-preguntó Naruto

-Bueno, es que...-dijo Sakura un tanto nerviosa, pero no pudo terminar pues tanto ella como Sasuke y Naruto se dieron cuenta que de su piel empezó a brotar una extraña baba transparente.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-gritaron Sasuke y Naruto al mismo tiempo poniendo sus ojos como platos.

-Oh vamos por favor-dijo Sakura algo molesta y ya cubierta con aquella extraña baba.

-Eso si que le da un nuevo significado a la palabra "babosa"-dijo Hidan algo sorprendido

-Ya verás-dijo Sakura-Arte sabio: Ácido de babosa-dicho esto, el estomago de Sakura se hinchó, igual que sus mejillas y escupió una baba que corroia todo menos el propio bosque-

-ahhh-dijo Hidan mientras esquivaba ese ataque

-Puede que no sea muy elegante pero eso fue genial-dijo Naruto-Cierto, ¿no Sasuke?,...¿Sasuke?-dijo Naruto mientras que se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba en cuclillas mirando hacia otro lado y que un aura azul oscuro lo cubria mientras el murmuraba:

-No volveré a ver a Sakura de la misma manera-una y otra vez lo decia mientras a Naruto se le resbalaba una gota de sudor.

-Ya estuvo bien-dijo Sakura, notandose que sus dientes se habian vuelto triangulares, como los de Suigetsu.

-Aún no me has logrado hacer nada, fea pelo de chicle babosa-Dijo Hidan

-Ya me estas colmando la paciencia-dijo Sakura enojada

-Ya verán cuando los atrape-dijo Hidan

-Sakura, cuidado-dijo Sasuke quien quitó a Sakura de donde estaba, a costa de quedar cubierto por esa baba, el sitio donde estaba Sakura se encendió con unas llamas negras

-¿Amaterasu?-Dijo Hidan

-Deberian de tomarse las peleas más en serio, ¿No creen?-dijo una voz en la parte alta de un árbol.

"¿Itachi?, no no puede ser, escuche que habia muerto"-pensó Hidan

-No puede ser, se supone que tu habias muerto-dijo Sasuke

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo, pero no puedo creer que el esté vivo-dijo Hinata

-Es imposible-dijo Hidan

-Si Madara...-dijo Sakura

-¿Quien eres tu?-preguntó Naruto

-¿Yo?, yo soy Uchiha Izuna, el hermano de Madara-dijo este mostrando su Mangekyo Sharingan.

-¿Que quieres?-preguntó Sasuke

-Por tus ojos se que eres un Uchiha, Dime tu nombre-dijo Izuna

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, el último miembro vivo del clan Uchiha-dijo Sasuke

-¿Último?, ¿que pasó con el resto del clan?-preguntó Izuna

-Fue...Aniquilado-dijo Sasuke

-¿Aniquilado?, ¿Por quien?-preguntó Izuna exaltado

-Por mi hermano, Itachi-dijo Sasuke

-¿Y acaso no planeas vengarte?-le dijo Izuna

-Ya lo hice, yo ya no soy más un vengador-dijo Sasuke

-Tu, el rubio con cara de idiota-dijo Izuna-Siento un gran poder oscuro dentro de ti, eres...¿eres el Jinchuuriki del Kyubi?-dijo Izuna

-Si, yo lo soy, ¿algún problema?-Dijo Naruto

-Hay algo muy extraño entre tu y esa muchacha de allá, ¿Es del clan Hyuga, verdad?-dijo Izuna señalando a Hinata

-¿Y que con eso?.dijo Naruto

-Un Jutsu de Hashirama combinado con un sello del clan Uzumaki, muy hábil-dijo Izuna

-ahhh-dijo Naruto

-Veamos que sucede si hago esto-dijo Izuna-¡AMATERASU!

En ese momento todo pareció ir en camara lenta:

-Demonios, si pudiera usaria el Susano para proteger a Naruto, pero no hay tiempo-Pensó Sasuke

-Es mejor que no me meta en esto-Pensó Hidan

-Oh Rayos, otra vez no, no tengo tiempo para proteger a Naruto-Pensó Sakura

-Naruto-kun...-pensó Hinata mientras veia como Naruto se cubria de las llamas negras del Amaterasu-¡NARUTOOOO-KUUN NOOOOOOOO!-gritó Hinata.

Para cuando Hinata abrió los ojos se encontraba en un extraño y oscuro lugar frente a unos pilares Torii con un sello

-¿Donde...donde estoy?-preguntó Hinata

¿Asi que, tu eres la chica por la cual Naruto hizo toda esta estúpidez?, es más tonto de lo que creia-se escucho una voz tenebrosa proveniente de los pilares.

-¿Que?, ¿Quien eres?, ¿Donde estas?-preguntó Hinata

-¿Yo?, Yo soy...la novena bestia con cola, el poderoso Zorro demonio de Nueve colas-dijo el Zorro, mostrandose frente a Hinata

-¿El...Kyubi?, ¿Por que estoy frente a ti, si tu estas sellado dentro de Naruto-kun?-preguntó Hinata

-Es parte de la voluntad de Naruto, para protegerte, te dio acceso a mi Chakra para que te recuperaras de tus heridas, pero no se dio cuenta, de que eso te convertia a ti en Jinchuuriki tambien-dijo el Zorro-Como siempre, el es un imprudente-

-Por favor Kyubi-sama, Naruto-kun va a morir si no hago algo, pretame tu chakra-pidió Hinata

-¿Quieres mi chakra?, pues tendrás mi chakra-dijo el Zorro

De vuelta en la realidad, Hinata sintió un profundo dolor en su vientre y no pudo evitar arrodillarse y apoyarse en sus brazos para no terminar recostada en el suelo.

Mientras tanto Sasuke logró quitarle a Naruto las llamas del Amaterasu, pero se sorprendió al oir un sonido de burbujeo:

-No puede ser-dijo Sasuke

-¿Que está pasando, Naruto que le pasa a Hinata?-preguntó Sakura

-Parece que tenia razón-pensó Izuna

-Creía que estas cosas no podian ocurrir-Pensó Hidan

-Hi...Hinata-murmuró Naruto

Y lo que pasaba era que el manto del Zorro demoniaco cubria a Hinata dandole un aspecto Zorruno, es decir, las mismas marcas que tiene Naruto en las mejillas, y marcado negro alrededor de los ojos de ella que tomaron la forma de los del Kyubi, además de que sus uñas se convirtieron en garras.

-Deja...Deja en paz...a...Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata, notandose que sus colmillos tambien habian crecido.

**Y hasta aqui dejo este capitulo, no se sutedes pero esto fue algo complicado de escribir, ¿Porque aparecio Izuna?, se los diré más adelante, como sea, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, Más adelante explicaré con detalle lo que le hizo Naruto a Hinata y porque Sakura toma esa apariencia al usar el modo Sabio.**

**Bueno, si tienen alguna critica (constructiva), duda o consejo, dejenme reviews.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, Sayonara.**

**PD: gracias por los reviews HiNaThItHa.16241, Anilex Cullen-Hyuga y HyperMusic96.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: Kimi to Boku (Tu y Yo)**

_Nota: ... ¿En realidad es necesario que vuelva a escribir esto?, como sea, Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimonto-san bla bla bla bla..._

**Capitulo 3: Verdad-Desición-Gama**

Cuando el manto se habia terminado de formar, aquellas personas que habian visto a Naruto con su anterior forma de Jinchuuriki, reconocieron perfectamente que era lo que sus ojos observaban, sin embargo, sus mentes aún no lo asimilaban.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas Hinata, tanto que sacudió y dejó sin hojas algunos arboles, al hacerlo resaltaban los enormes colmillos que tenia.

-Eso es...imposible-dijo Naruto

-Naruto, Baka, esta frente a ti-dijo Sasuke tratando de que el reaccionara.

"-Demonios, no tengo oportunidad ni contra ella ni contra Izuna, tendré que irme-"pensó Hidan

-Tsukuyomi-dijo Izuna, sometiendo a Hidan a una ilusión-tu no te iras a ningun lado.

-No...le...hagas...daño a...Naruto...kun-balbuceaba Hinata, Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba por perder la razón de si misma y ser controlada por los impulsos del Zorro.

Hinata pegó un salto para alcanzar a Izuna y para intentar golpearlo, pero este fue más rápido, sin embargo, la sola ráfaga de aire fue tan fuerte que voló varios arboles e hizo una hendidura en el suelo.

-¿Como es que es tan poderosa?, en nuestro combate, Naruto no era asi de fuerte-dijo Sasuke

-Quizá sea porque la personalidad débil de Hinata y el hecho de que sea del clan Hyuga hacen que el chakra del Zorro fluya con más fácilidad por su cuerpo, pero...-dijo Sakura

-¿PERO QUE SAKURA?-dijo Naruto

-Es más que seguro que esa fluidez de Chakra, a la larga, destroze el cuerpo de Hinata-dijo Sakura muy seria-Hinata no tiene la misma resistencia que tu Naruto, tu por ser del clan Uzumaki tienes una resistencia muy alta, en cambio Hinata es muy delicada, podria estar en riesgo de muerte mientras hablamos-

Naruto se alteró con eso último, no podia creer lo que escuchó.

Mientras tanto, Hinata no se cansaba de dar golpes al aire tratando de golpear a Izuna, mientras que Hidan estaba arrodillado en el suelo, gracias a Hinata pudo salir del Tsukuyomi, pero habia quedado débil.

-Nunca...nunca vi un Tsukuyomi tan fuerte desde...desde que Itachi me lanzó uno-murmuró Hidan

-Susanoo-dijo Izuna convocando a su propio Susano

-Demonios, ha invocado el Susanoo-dijo Sasuke

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?-dijo Naruto

-Lo que sea, debemos de actuar rápido-dijo Sakura-Arte Sabio: Baba paralizante-Dijo Sakura, tras lo cual escupió una baba que le pegó a Hinata y la dejó unida al suelo mientras ella se sacudia y gritaba con ira.

-Demonios, ¿Donde está Yamato-Taicho cuando se necesita?-dijo Naruto

-Naruto, sin el collar del Shodaime no podremos sellar al Kyubi-dijo Sakura

-Ya lo sé, pero, es que, al menos, podriamos intentarlo-dijo Naruto

-Ohh no, está liberando la segunda cola-dijo Sasuke, cosa que alarmó a Naruto.

-Dos colas, hasta la tercera mantendrá su consciencia, despues de eso, será una máquina de Matar, tan poderosa que podria volar montañas-Dijo Izuna

-Cuando la cuarta sea liberada, se convertirá en un monstruo-dijo Sakura

-"Debo hacer algo"-pensó Naruto-¡KUUUURAMAAAAAAA!-gritó Naruto

-No hagas tanto ruido mocoso, no ves que estoy frente a ti-dijo el Zorro

-¿Porque, porque le diste tu chakra a Hinata?-preguntó Naruto

-Más bien tu se la diste, recuerda, fue TU idea la de darle mi chakra, además, ella misma me lo pidió, y tu me dijiste que si ella lo necesitaba que le diera de mi chakra-dijo el Zorro.

-Demonios, no me queda de otra-dijo Naruto dandole la espalda a Kurama

-Usaras el Modo Biju-dijo el Zorro-si lo haces corremos el riesgo de que mi chakra se descontrole y mate a tu amiga, ¿estás seguro?-dijo Kurama

-¿Acaso tengo cara de no estarlo?, Vamos Kurama, paremos a Hinata por ahora-Dijo Naruto con una Sonrisa en la cara

En ese momento Naruto empezó a brillar y el modo Biju se completó.

-¿Modo Biju eh?-dijo Izuna, aún asi no me ganaras, es más estas acelerando la muerte de tu amiga-

-Naruto, mira a Hinata-dijo Kurama

Naruto observó y vió que se estaba formando la cuarta cola y de paso la quinta tambien.

-Esto es malo, muy malo-dijo Sakura-

-No permitiré que te hagan daño Sakura, ¡SUSANOO!-gritó Sasuke invocando su propio Susanoo

Justo en eso, la forma de Hinata se habia convertido en una versión miniatura de Cinco colas del Kyubi, además se habia liberado de la baba de Sakura.

-¿Como podré salvarla?, Maldición, es mi culpa otra vez, otra vez la he puesto en peligro sin sentido-se dijo a si mismo Naruto

-Naruto, no pierdas la esperanza aún, se que puedes llegar a ella, solo debes esforzarte, de todas maneras eres un Baka cabeza dura, se que tu nunca te rendirias-dijo Sasuke, mientras detenia al Susanoo de Izuna con su propio Susanoo.

-Teme...Gracias-dijo Naruto

Entonces Naruto se enfocó en Hinata, aunque de aspecto amenazador, está no se movia ni un centímetro.

-Naruto, No...escuchas eso-dijo Kurama

Naruto entonces se dio cuenta de que se oía un leve llanto, en ese momento, la mente de Hinata y la de Naruto se conectaron.

-¿Que lugar es este?-se preguntaba Naruto mientras avanzaba por extraño camino blanco en medio de una inmensidad.

Naruto estuvo avanzando por aquel lugar durante algún tiempo hasta que se encontró con una niña pequeña, muy similar a Hinata cuando era joven.

-¿Quien eres tu?-preguntó la niña

Naruto solo respondió:-Uzumaki Naruto-

-Naruto...-dijo la niña

En ese momento, el sitio donde estaban se iluminó con mucha fuerza y luego Naruto se vió en una sala donde habia un montón de imagenes, en donde resaltaba una de él tan grande que ocupaba una pared entera.

Entonces vió que habia una imagen al lado de la suya, una imagen muy pequeña, era de ella misma.

-Esta sala, es la mente de Hinata-sama-dijo la niña quien habia reaparecido

-¿Quien eres tu?-preguntó Naruto

-Yo soy quien cuida este lugar-dijo ella

-¿Que significa esto, Porque una imagen mia aparece aquí, mientras a su lado, aparece una imagen tan pequeña de ella misma?-preguntó Naruto

-El tamaño de las imagenes indica que tan importante es dicha persona para Hinata-sama, a ella no le importaria morir por usted si fuera necesario Naruto-sama-dijo la niña

-¿Desde cuando es asi?-preguntó Naruto

-Mire la fecha de la imagen y se dará cuanta Naruto-sama-dijo la niña

-Esta fecha...era...de cuando estabamos en la academia-dijo Naruto

-Naruto-sama, Hinata-sama lo ha apreciado mucho a usted desde hace mucho tiempo, si mal no recuerdo, ella se lo dijo-dijo la niña

-Si, durante...la batalla con Pain-dijo Naruto

En ese momento una puerta apareció enfrente de Naruto y la niña.

-¿A donde lleva eso?-preguntó Naruto

-No lo sé, incluso yo no puedo ir, pero, parece que usted si-dijo la niña

Naruto abrió la puerta y siguió el camino que habia hasta que se encontró con Hinata encerrada en una esfera de color oscuro, algo le dijo a Naruto que si no hacia algo ella moriria.

-Hinata-la llamó, pero ella no respondió

Naruto llamó a Hinata varias veces, en un vano intento de que despertara.

-Si no hubiera sido tan imprudente... si hubiera medido el alcance de mis decisiones...Demonios, ¿que se supone que debo hacer?, ¿por qué, por qué no lo pensé bien el momento?-se dijo Naruto

-Quizá...Quizá sea porque...Yo...en ese momento...Tambien fui...Egoísta, Queria...queria que estuvieras bien, acaso...acaso me habré...-se respondió a si mismo

-Si...Si es asi, pues...a mi tampoco me importará morir si con eso...si con eso te salvo...Hinata-dijo Naruto y metió su mano en la esfera y sintió un agudo dolor en toda su mano, más el hizo un esfuerzo y siguó adentrandose en laesfera hasta estar totalmente dentro de ella.

Se sentía como si cada una de sus células, incluso las muertas, gimieran por un terrible dolor, y sin embargo, Naruto no se rendía hasta que llegó hasta donde estaba Hinata.

A punto de desfallecer, Naruto alcanzó a Hinata y le tomó la mano, entonces, la propia Hinata se despertó para escuchar a Naruto decir:

-Hinata, lo siento, otra vez es mi culpa, pero esta vez, yo tambien estoy siendo egoísta, porque yo, yo tambien, te amo-

De vuelta en la realidad, tanto Naruto como Hinata habian perdido sus transformaciones, Sasuke habia vencido a Izuna y este habia escapado, por otro lado Hidan tambien huyó.

Visiblemente, Hinata tenia terribles heridas por la piel, la cual estaba magullada y roja, además de que parecia que tuviera cortes en la misma, Naruto por otro lado tenia sus reservas de chakra muy bajas.

-No me gusta ni un pelo como se ve esto-dijo Sasuke

-Quizá podamos hacer algo por Hinata y Naruto-dijo Sakura aún en modo Sennin-Arte sabio: Baba de curación y restauració de chakra-dijo Sakura tras lo cuál escupió una baba semitransparente sobre Naruto y Hinata la cual tenia propiedades curativas.

-Sasuke-kun, tu tambien estas algo herido, ¿tambien utilizó la baba en ti?-preguntó Sakura

-Ehhhh, no gracias, yo estoy bien-dijo Sasuke

-Igual, hay que llevarlos al hospital de Konoha rápido, esa baba no será suficiente-dijo Sakura

-Que esperamos, vamos ya-dijo Sasuke cargando a Naruto, Sakura hizo lo propio cargando a Hinata

_(Unos dias despues)_

-Entonces, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Kurenai a Hinata

-Si, un poco débil aún, pero estoy bien-dijo Hinata

-Con esas marcas en la cara, te pareces un poco a Naruto-Dijo Kiba

-Me pregunto en donde estará-dijo Hinata

-Quizá este en Ichiraku, o sino donde Tsunade-Sama-dijo Shino

Mientras tanto, en la torre Hokage, Naruto, Hiashi, Kakashi y Tsunade estaban reunidos hablando acerca de lo que habia ocurrido, Tanto Tsunade como Kakashi habian detenido a Hiashi de intentar asesinar a Naruto.

-¡SUELTENME DE UNA VEZ, EL LE HIZO ALGO IMPERDONABLE A MI HIJA!-gritó Hiasho tratando de soltarse de los brazos de Kakashi y Tsunade.

-Pero si ya les dije que no fue intencional, mi intención fue la de ayudar a Hinata para que se recuperara de sus heridas, nunca quise que se convirtiera en Jinchuuriki, ya ha sufrido bastante...comompara querer hacerla sufrir más-dijo Naruto

-Aún asi Naruto, has puesto en peligro la vida de Hinata Hyuga, deberias de haber considerado las consecuencias de tus actos-dijo Tsunade

-En ese momento no se me ocurrió que podria ocurrir-dijo Naruto

-Pero era un Jutsu del Shodaime junto con un sello de Mito Uzumaki, debiste al menos tener eso en cuenta-dijo Tsunade

-Tsunade-sama tiene razón, ¿por que no lo pensaste en ese momento?-dijo Kakashi

-No...-dijo Naruto considerando lo que iba a decir-No les importa, de todas maneras, ninguno entenderia mis razones-dijo Naruto levantandose, Tanto Tsunade como Kakashi intuyeron las razones de él, pero entonces Hiashi dijo:

-Es...por mi hija, ¿verdad?-eso hizo parar en seco a Naruto.

-Naruto...-murmuro Kakashi

-Usted...Usted no me dejará-dijo Naruto

-No puedo arriesgar a mi hija de esa manera, por ti ya ha hecho cosas descabelladas y casi muere, y ahora esto, no lo permitiré, no lo acepto-dijo Hiashi

-No me importa, total, yo sabia que usted diria eso-dijo Naruto-pero le prometo, que ni siquiera el clan Hyuga entero podria hacerme cambiar mis sentimientos, ni siquiera Tsunade-obachan o Kakashi-sensei, o Ero-Sennin, porque yo...ya le prometí a Hinata que la protegeria, y...¡Yo nunca me retracto de mis promesas, ese es mi camino ninja!-dijo Naruto saliendo de la sala dejando a Hiashi, Kakashi y a Tsunade muy pensativos.

Sin darse cuenta, una rana habia estado observando la situación.

Mientras tanto, Hinata trataba de rememorar lo que habia pasado, pero solo recordaba haber habldo con el Kyubi, un terrible dolor, una fuerte ira y a Naruto tratando de salvarla.

Mientras pensaba en ello, observaba su reflejo en el agua, las marcas de su cara sin duda le recordaban a Naruto, pero aún no entendia completamente qué habia ocurrido.

-¿Porqué el chakra del Kyubi se manifestó en mi? y, ¿que queria decir el con la voluntad de Naruto?-se cuestionaba Hinata

En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, y miró su vientre, aunque no parecia tener nada, al utilizar el Byakugan se dio cuenta de que tenia un sello, y que el chakra del zorro estaba en ella.

Hinata pensó que lo que quizás fuera mejor seria hablar con Naruto, asi que empezó a buscarlo, sin darse cuenta que un sapo habia estado allí, observandola.

Hinata llegó a la casa de Naruto y vio que tenia una nota que decía: "No estoy", Hinata usó su Byakugan y observó que, en realidad, el si estaba allí:

-Naruto-kun, abre la puerta, por favor-dijo Hinata

-No estoy, ¿no leiste la nota?-dijo Naruto, tapandose la boca en seguida

-Si no estas, ¿como me puedes contestar?-dijo Hinata

-Demonios je je je...-murmuró Naruto-E...está bien, ya voy-dijo Naruto, resignandose

Naruto bajó y le abrió la puerta a Hinata, esta entró y el cerró la puerta, sin darse cuenta que un sapo pasaba por ahí.

Ya adentro y en la habitación de Naruto, él preguntó por el motivo de la visita de ella.

-Naruto, etto...¿quisiera saber, porque...?-Hinata preguntó pero Naruto la interrumpio.

-¿Sellé el chakra del Zorro en ti?, supuse que tendria que decirtelo en algún momento-dijo Naruto

-No vayas a pensar, que queria que fueras un jinchuuriki, esa no era mi intención, lo que sucede es que despues de la guerra te vi en tan mal estado, y, no se que me pasó, simplemente hice lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza sabiendo lo riesgoso que era-dijo Naruto

-Perdoname Hinata, yo no queria, ¿como podria querer que te convirtieras en Jinchuuriki?, yo solo queria que sanaras, pero ya veo que fue una mala idea de pies a cabeza-dijo Naruto

-Naruto-kun, no tienes que disculparte-dijo Hinata sorprendiendo a Naruto-entiendo porque hiciste eso, y no siento rencor ni nada asi, como podria...-dijo Hinata quien se estaba sonrojando.

-Hinata, hay un par de cosas más que debo decirte-dijo Naruto serio, pero a la vez algo sonrojado.

Naruto le dijo a Hinata sobre el hecho y lo que habia ocurrido mientras estuvo en su mente, además le dijo sobre su conversación con Hiashi.

-Tendremos que hacer algo, tu padre...no creo que despues de esto quiera que estes cerca mio-dijo Naruto

-S...Si-dijo Hinata, sonrojada y al borde de un desmayo despues de que Naruto le contara lo que pasó en su mente.

-Bueno, ya se esta haciendo tarde, creo que lo mejor es que vayas a casa Hinata, sino tu padre te castigara y posoblemente me mate a mi-dijo Naruto

-Si, es verdad-dijo Hinata

Pero al llegar a la puerta se percataron de que:

-La puerta no se abre-dijo Hinata

-ehhh, espera dejame intentar a mi-dijo Naruto intentando abrir la puerta, pero no pudo.

-Naruto-kun, ¿quien...?-pregunto Hinata

-Sasuke-teme, Me las vas a pagar-dijo Naruto

-¿Naruto-kun?-dijo Hinata

-Me temo que no podemos abrirla-dijo Naruto

-No importa, saldré por la ventana-dijo Hinata

Más sin embargo cada una de las posibles salidas de la casa no abria o bien estaba bloqueada.

-"Eh muchacho, sabes lo que significa esto, ¿verdad?"-dijo Kurama

-Lo se, estoy encerrado aqui, con Hinata-le respondio Naruto

-¿Dijiste algo Naruto-kun?-dijo Hinata

-No nada, solo le respondia al Zorro, Tal parece que estamos encerrados, y...-Naruto no sabia como decirlo y empezó a sonrojarse-creo que...tendrás que pasar la noche aqui...-Naruto iba a decir algo más pero no pudo porque Hinata se habia desmayado y de no ser por el, se hubiera dado contra el suelo.

Naruto cargo suavemente a Hinata y la llevó a su cuarto en donde la recostó sobre su cama, durante un tiempo estuvo observandola, pues descansaba de manera plácida, además concluyó que ella era muy hermosa, además de que tenia una forma de ser tambien muy hermosa.

-"Vamos mocoso, admite que te gusta"-dijo el zorro

-Callate, Zorro impertinente-dijo Naruto

-Vamos, ¿no me digas que al menos no te parece hermosa?-dijo Kurama

-¿A donde quieres llegar con esto?-preguntó Naruto

-No es obvio, tu la amas y por lo que ya sabemos, ella tambien te ama-Dijo Kurama

-No te deberias meter en los asuntos de otros, además, Hiashi me mataria si le hago algo a Hinata, no creo que nos deje...-dijo Naruto sonrojandose

-¿Lo ves?, tu la amas, además, ¿no dijiste antes que habias hecho cosas imposibles?, logras que Hiashi Hyuga te acepte no deberia de ser tan dificil, además, con solo verla, tu mente ya esta divagando-dijo el Zorro

En ese momento Naruto se sonrojó fuertemente y dijo:

-¡Ahhh, en que demonios estoy pensando, de verdad que pasar tanto rato con Ero-Sennin tiene sus efectos secundarios!-dijo Naruto

Se escuchó el croar de un sapo, Naruto por un momento recordó a su maestro y padrino.

Entonces Naruto se fijó en la hora, ya era tarde, lo mejor era dormir, asi que con MUCHO cuidado y sin mirar ni tocar nada más de lo necesario, Naruto le cambio la ropa a Hinata y le puso ua más comoda para dormir, luego la acomodó tiernamente en su cama y luego el se acomodó a su lado e intentó quedarse dormido pero:

-No puedo quedarme dormido, no con Hinata-chan a mi lado-pensó Naruto y asi estuvo un rato hasta que el propio cansancio le ganó.

A medianoche, Naruto sintió un extraño calor, y cuando se despertó se dio cuenta de que era:

-Hinata...Chan, me esta...abrazando, mientras...¿duerme?-Pensó Naruto, de verdad queria estar junto a ella, lo malo es que la mente de Naruto le estaba jugando malas pasadas y no podia dejar de pensar.

-Demonios, piensa, piensa, ¿que hago ahora?-pensaba Naruto cuando su mente se iluminó.

A la mañana siguiente el sol le dio en los ojos a Hinata haciendo que ella se despertara, entonces se da cuenta de que habia dormido en la casa de Naruto, cosa que lahace sonrojar, pero luego se da cuenta de que él no estaba ahí con ella y se pregunta en donde puede estar. En eso escucha que tocan la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Hinata-chan, ya estás despierta?-pregunta Naruto

-S..si, Naruto-kun-respondió Hinata

-Que bien, entonces, ¿Podrias ayudarme?-dijo Naruto

Hinata abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Naruto atado con una cuerda.

-Antes de que digas algo, estoy bien Hinata-chan-dijo Naruto

-Na...Naruto-kun, ¿por qué...estás atado?-preguntó Hinata extrañada

-Creeme Hinata-chan, hice esto por tu bien (Y por el mio)-dijo, y pensó Naruto con una gota de sudor resbalandose de su cabeza.

Hinata, con una cara extrañada, mientras ayudaba a Naruto o desamarrar esa cuerda, le dijo a este:

-¿Y de donde sacaste esta idea?-

-De un manga-respondió Naruto

-¿Tu lees manga?-preguntó Hinata

-Era lo único que podia leer mientras viajaba con Ero-Sennin que no fuera esos libros que el escribia y que tanto le gustan Kakashi-Sensei-dijo Naruto, a lo cuál Hinata no pudo evitar imaginarse a Naruto leyendo uno de esos libros, tras lo cual se sonrojó toda y sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esa idea de su mente.

-Y..., ¿Que tipos de manga leíste?-preguntó Hinata

-Variados...,con tal de que ese viejo pervertido no me obligara a leer sus libros con tal de que le diga como iba-dijo Naruto

-Ya casi..., solo un poco más y quedarás libre-dijo Hinata-Naruto-kun, levantate, para que pueda desatarte mejor-

Pasó algo así como unos cinco minutos hasta que Hinata pudo desatar a Naruto y la soga quedó en el suelo (Craso error).

-Gracias Hinata-chan-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-De...de nada, Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata algo sonrojada

Entonces, el "desastre":

Naruto movió su pie derecho un poco hacia un lado, sin darse cuenta, jaló su otro pie cayendose, jalando a su vez ambos pies de Hinata, causando que ambos se cayeran, Naruto, y Hinata encima de él.

El golpe provocó que tanto Naruto como Hinata cerraran los ojos, entonces, Naruto sintió una cosa muy extraña en su cuello y parte de su cara, una sensación suave y cálida (A estas alturas yo creo que ya saben que es "eso").

Naruto no tenia ni idea que era eso, asi que abrió sus lentamente, y pudó observar una muy nerviosa y sonrojada Hinata encima de él, con sus "atributos" sobre el cuello y parte de su cara. Al descubrir esto, Naruto se puso muy rojo, más rojo que un tomate, no, más rojo que el pelo de su madre.

Y, entonces:

-Naruto...¿kun?-dijo Hinata al verlo

Naruto yacia inconsciente debajo de Hinata, totalmente blanco, con una cara que daba entre miedo y risa, con los ojos abiertos como platos, con algunos pequeños espasmos musculares y, una cosa blanca asomandose por su boca.

Hinata se levantó, aún avergonzada, pero más preocupada por Naruto, quien se habia desmayado (**Yo tambien me hubiera desmayado si eso me hubiera pasado XD**).

Y, entonces, alguien tocó a la puerta.

Hinata no sabia que hacer, pero, le pareció que seria malo no abrir, por lo que fue y abrió y cual no fue su sorpresa pues enfrente de lla habia un tipo peliblanco,, de cabello largo, encima de un sapo gigante (**Creo que no necesito decir quien es, o ¿si?**)

-Hey muchacha, dejaste aturdido al mocoso ¿no?, claro, yo estuve viendo-dijo con una sonrisa pervertida

-Ecchi -dijo Hinata-Furui Hentai (**Lit: Viejo Pervertido**).

Entonces, el tipo ese se bajó del Sapo y dijo:

-Yo no soy un pervertido-Al decir esto Hinata lo miró extrañada

Entonces el inspiró y luego dijo gritando y asustando a Hinata:

-YO SOY EL SAPO SABIO DEL MONTE MYOBOKU, además, NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO, SOY UN SUPER PERVERTIDO-dijo haciendo poses extrañas, mientras Hinata lo miraba con una gota de sudor resbalandose de su cabeza.

**Y bueno, aqui termina este capitulo, dedicado casi todo a Hinata y Naruto, no soy bueno escribiendo romance y la verdad es que me costó escribir esto, pero aún asi, creo que no me quedó tan mal.**

**Bueno, ya saben, si lo desean, dejen reviews, que yo los leeré y les agradeceré en cada capitulo siguiente:**

**Gracias HiNaThItHa.16241, Anilex Cullen-Hyuga, Princezz Inuyoukai y a hinata uzumaki por sus reviews y por animarme a seguir escribiendo.**

**Bueno, yo me despido asi que, Sayonara, hasta el siguiente capitulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto: Kimi to Boku (Tu y Yo)**

**Capitulo 4: De los Uchihas, Harunos, Hatakes, Noharas, Uzumakis y Hyugas.**

Mientras Hinata le explicaba a Jiraiya lo sucedido, en otro lugar ocurria algo inconcebible...

-Sasuke-kun, dejame curar tus heridas, que te las hiciste por defenderme-decia Sakura

-No gracias, Estoy bien Sakura-dijo Sasuke, con una cara nerviosa, hizo un intento de levantarse pero por el dolor se fue al suelo, Sakura lo miro y dijo:

-Siiiiiii, bien, pero bien Mal, vamos deja que te cure-dijo Sakura.

-Que no sea con esa baba, que no sea con esa baba-decia en su mente Sasuke

-Muy bien, untate esta crema en tus heridas, te curará-dijo Sakura

-Ufff que alegria-dijo Sasuke notoriamente alegre

-¿Uh?, ¿por que?-preguntó Sakura

-Por nada-dijo Sasuke sobresaltado

En lo consiguiente Sasuke se untó ese ungüento, con la esperanza de que lo curara de sus heridas.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Naruto...

-Parece que de verdad lo noqueaste con esa, niña-dijo Jiraiya

-¿Y ahora, que haremos?-dijo Hinata

-Yo se que podemos hacer-dijo Jiraiya poniendo una sonrisa pervertida

-Ecchi-chilló Hinata

Entonces Naruto se levantó de golpe y dijo:

-Hinata-chan, ¿que pasa, quien te quiere hacer daño?-

-Sabia que no fallaria-dijo Jiraiya

-Oiga Ero-Sennin, ahora si que se pasó de la raya, Nadie molestará a Hinata, menos un viejo pervertido como Us...-Naruto se detuvó al darse cuenta de con quien estaba hablando

-Hola Naruto, perdón por demorar tanto, pero estaba en una misión y...-Jiraiya se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Naruto se desmayó otra vez, esta vez estaba peor que antes.

-¿Qué le pasa?, parece que hubiera visto un fantasma-dijo Jiraiya

-Usted no está tan lejos de la realidad Jiraiya-sama-dijo Hinata

Mientras tanto, en una tienda de Konoha, Sakura y un más recuperado Sasuke iban a comprar algunas cosas.

-¿Por qué tengo que acompañarte yo?-dijo Sasuke molesto

-Porque yo lo quise asi, además, no habia nadie más disponible, todos estaban ocupados-dijo Sakura

-Me pregunto si era en serio o me tratan de decir que es una mala idea acompañar a Sakura cuando va de compras-pensó Sasuke

Entonces ocurrió algo insólito:

Al lado de ellos, tambien comprando habia alguien con la capa de Akatsuki y el sombrero ese que tambien tenian los miembros de dicha organización.

Aunque Sakura no lo habia notado Sasuke se estaba preocupando, quizá fuera Hidan, cuando de repente, del interior de la tienda, el mencionado inmortal salia con una bolsa llena de viveres distintos.

Tanto Sasuke como el misterioso Akatsuki estaban anonadados, mientras Sakura seguia absorta en su tarea.

-¿Que me ven?-dijo Hidan al darse cuenta de que lo observaban.

-¿Hi...Hidan, eres tu?-Preguntó el Akatsuki

-Claro que soy yo, ¿quien creias que era?, ¿El pescado de segunda ese de Kisame?-dijo Hidan

-Espera-interrumpió Sasuke-¿Por que le mencionaste a Kisame?-

-¿Eres Baka o que?, ¿que no te das cuenta que el es Itachi?-dijo Hidan

-¿I...I...Itachi?-dijo Sasuke

El Akatsuki se quitó el sombrero demostrando que de verdad era él.

Los hermanos Uchiha estuvieron sin reaccionar un rato, y como Sakura seguia concentrada en su oficio, Hidan huyó otra vez (**Cobarde**).

-Sasuke-kun, ya terminé de recoger las cosas que necesitamos..., ¿ehh?, ¿no es ese tu hermano?-dijo Sakura-¿Pero...No se spone que estaba...?preguntó Sakura asustada.

-Hola...Hermanito-dijo Itachi con una mueca similar a una sonrisa- veo...que recapacitaste y no destruiste Konoha-

-Itachi, Hermano...¿no que...?-dijo Sasuke notoriamente asustado

-¿Estaba muerto?-continuó él-si, asi era, pero por lguna razón volví a revivir.

Mientras tanto, Kakashi se dirigia a la roca de los Héroes de Konoha, aún recordaba a Obito y como le dolió el hecho de que el fuera Tobi.

En ese momento, Kakashi alzó su mirada hacia la roca, abre su ojo no cubierto con sorpresa y confusión pues, cerca de la roca, estaba una Kunoichi con el pelo marrón y, aunque no le alcanzaba a dar la cara, Kakashi pudo notar que tenia pintados en sus mejillas unos rectangulos morados.

-No hay duda, es Rin-pensó Kakashi y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, Él se fue, no porque no quisiera hablar con ella, sinó porque tenia una corazonada, asi que fue al cementerio de Konoha.

Cuando Kakashi llegó al cementerio se hizo mayor porque, en frente de la tumba de Rin estaba alguien, alguien quien creia muerto y sin embargo, al igual que Itachi, volvió a la vida...por segunda vez.

Mientras tanto, Naruto ya habia despertado y asimilado el hecho de ver vivo a su maestro otra vez, el cual no recordaba como habia muerto, asi que, tanto Naruto como Hinata se dedicaron a explicarle al pervertido sabio lo que habia sucedido desde entonces y la situación actual.

-Asi que...¿No solo descubriste la verdad de Pain, te hiciste sabio, lo venciste, lo redimiste, venciste a Madara y a Tobi?-dijo Jiraiya

-A grandes rasgos si Jiraiya-sama-dijo Hinata

-Oiga Ero-sennin, ¿de verdad no recuerda nada de su muerte?-preguntó Naruto

-Pues, siendo sincero, no, solo recuerdo haber luchado contra Pain-dijo Jiraiya-Pero...Dejame decirte que no me has decepcionado en nada Naruto, no solo has conseguido milagros y convertirte en el chico de la profecia, sino que además te has conseguido una linda muchacha-dijo Jiraiya, diciendo lo último con una cara de pervertido.

-¿Pero que está diciendo Ero-sennin?, Hinata-chan y yo solo somos amigos-dijo Naruto sonrojado y notoriamente molesto, mientras Hinata escondia su rostro y se sonrojaba tambien.

-¿Enserio?, por sus reacciones cualquiera diría lo contrario-dijo Jiraiya, no creyendose lo que le dijo su alumno, tornando aún más roja a Hinata.

-El tiene razón-dijo Kurama, metiendose en la conversación

-Nadie pidio tu opinión, maldito zorro-dijo Naruto

-Parece que el mismisimo Zorro demonio de las nueve colas está deacuerdo conmigo-se burló Jiraiya

Naruto solo puso cara de "si, claro, como digas" mientras que Hinata se ponía más colorada si es que se puede.

Por otro lado, volviendo con la Haruno y los hermanos Uchihas, estos llegaban a la casa de la primera...

-Mamá, ya llegué, traje algunos viveres-dijo ella entrando a su casa

Mientras, detrás de ella, cargando una enorme cantidad de cosas estaban Sasuke e Itachi, casi haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para cargar todo eso:

-Sabes, si esto lo considera "Algunos", no se que considere muchos esta chica-dijo Itachi, notoriamente cansado

-Y todo esto comenzo porque dijiste que "Podemos colaborarte, no tenemos ningún problema"-dijo Sasuke

-Entonces no parecia una mala idea-dijo Itachi

-Bueno, al menos conseguimos que Yamato nos ayudara-dijo Sasuke-Si, si no fuera por el estariamos haciendo un quinto viaje ya-dijo Itachi

Detrás de ellos, Tenzo, conocido generalmente como Yamato estaba cargando una cantidad similar de cosas

-Me pregunto, ¿de donde sacará Sakura el dinero para comprar esto?-se decia Yamato mientras casi agonizaba del cansancio junto a Itachi y Sasuke.

Mientras tanto, volviendo con nuestro Héroe de Konoha...

-Ahhh, no me digas que no disfrutas de las aguas termales, ¿eh Naruto?-dijo Jiraiya

-Si, solo que...-Dijo Naruto

-Estás preocupado por tu novia-dijo Jiraiya

-¡Que no es mi novia!-dijo Naruto

-Puedes decirme eso cuanto quieras, pero creeme, nadie se lo cree-dijo Jiraiya-Ahhhh, extraño los baños mixtos-dijo él

-Los cerraron por tipos como usted-dijo Naruto

Mientras, al otro Lado Hinata trataba de relajarse, pero no podia dejar de pensar y escuchar a Naruto hablando, era dificil, debido a que lo que el decia lo decia a gritos (**XD**)

Mientras, en la mansión Hyuga:

-Muy bien eso esta seguro-dijo Hiashi

-Me mandó a Llamar, Hiashi-sama-dijo Neji

-A si es Neji, Dime hay noticias de Hinata-dijo Hiashi

-Pues, no la he visto desde ayer, pero lo más probable es que este con su equipo-dijo Neji

-Quizá este tambien con el Uzumaki-dijo Hiashi

-El tiene nombre-dijo Neji con un tono indiferente

-Si, y aunque admito que gracias a el, Hinata se a hecho más fuerte, los últimos sucesos no hablan del todo bien de él.

-¿Por eso es que tiene la cara marcada de esa manera?-dijo Neji

-Aún no se te a contado el porque, ven, yo te lo diré-dijo Hiashi, Neji estuvo atento al relato del lider del clan.

-Asi...que eso...fue-dijo Neji despues de que Hiashi le contara lo sucedido-conociendo a Naruto, el muy cabeza hueca lo hizo sin pensar, aún asi, el debe de tener una buena razón-

-Aún asi, no pienso dejar a mi hija en manos de él-dijo Hiashi

-Disculpeme Hiashi-sama, pero si no es en manos de Naruto, ¿entonces en manos de quien más?-dijo Neji

-¿A que te refieres, Neji?-dijo Hiashi

-Usted, yo y toda la aldea sabemos que Hinata-sama ama con toda el alma a Naruto, por eso separarlos le destrozaria el corazón, además ellos han forjado una amistad, creo que Naruto tambien tiene sentimientos por ella, entre los dos se han ayudado y salvado varias veces, y ahora comparten el vinculo de ser Jinchuurikis del Kyubi, me disculpará por lo que le voy a decir, y entiendo su preocupación, digna de todo padre, pero si los separa, estaria siendo el peor padre del mundo y, yo... le perderia respeto...y pasaria a tenerle pena, Hiashi-sama-dicho esto Neji se levantó y salió a buscar a Hinata, dejando a Hiashi muy pensativo.

Mientras todos se reunian a descansar, Hinata siendo alojada en la casa de Naruto otra vez junto a, por desgracia, Jiraiya, Itachi y Sasuke volviendo a su casa, Sakura en la de ella, Kakashi hablando con las dos personas revividas y en general Konoha ya descansando, Una figura observaba desde la cabeza del Yondaime Hokage.

-Esta...¿Esta es la Konoha que en algún momento conocí?-se decia la figura- No, no puede ser, es tan, diferente...Debo de hablar con el actual Hokage.

Asi, la figura bajó hacia el edificio del Hokage.

**Bueno, hasta aqui este capitulo, me ha sido divertido de escribir, de seguro ya supondran quienes son las dos figuras a las que no les dije su nombre. Como siempre, Si tienen dudas o sugerencias dejenme reviews, que yo siempre les agradeceré en cada capitulo y hablando de eso:**

**rubysaotome: Muchas gracias por tu review, y si, quizá haya otro libro y entrenamiento de paso, espero que sigas leyendo mi fan fic y otros más.**

**HiNaThItHa.16241: Ciertamente Ero-sennin los encerró XD, en cuanto a como se ató Naruto, con un clon es lo más seguro. Espero que sigas leyendo esta y más historias.**

**Gracias tambien a hikaru-APTX4869 por su review, me animas a seguir escribiendo, de hecho, todos lo hacen.**

**Me alegra mucho que te gustara esa parte, hinata uzumaki, de hecho para mi fue dificil escribirla, aún pienso que quedó un tanto cursi y rebuscada.**

**Y por último, gracias a Princezz Inuyoukai, Gracias por leer mi Fan fic y por darme la razón, de todos modos, yo siempre la tengo XD. En fin, espero que este capitulo tambien te guste.**

**Como dato curioso me he dado cuenta que en el transcurso de mi fic, los reviews han ido aumentando su numero total por capitulo en orden, me explico, el primer capitulo tiene 3 (san en japonés), el segundo tiene cuatro (Yon o Shi en japonés) y el tercero tiene cinco (go), ¿no les parece curioso?, ¿y si siguiera?, aunque no lo estoy pidiendo seria muy curioso que siguiera en ese orden creciente.**

**Bueno, yo me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo asi que Sayonara, mientras tanto escuchara Haruka Kanata y leeré un rato el manga de Naruto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto: Kimi to Boku (Tu y Yo)**

**Capitulo 5: Los Tesoros que podian vencer al Rinnegan**

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto y Hinata se levantaron temprano acompañados por un medio dormido Jiraiya pues, habian decidido que tenian que hablar con Hiashi, el padre de Hinata y aclarar lo que habia pasado y el porque Hinata habia estado ausente durante dos dias seguidos en la casa de Naruto.

Hinata estaba notoriamente nerviosa y no se cansaba de jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos, Naruto estaba muy serio y pensativo y Jiraiya, bueno...estaba medio dormido.

-Espero que podamos resolver esto-pensaba Hinata

-Espero no terminar sin alguna parte de mi cuerpo-pensaba Naruto

Entonces, justo en frente de la Casa de los Hyuga, la puerta se abrió sorprendiendo a Naruto y a Hinata, y he aqui que Neji era quien habia abierto la puerta.

-¡Hi...Hinata-sama!-dijo Neji sobresaltandose

-Neji-Niisan-dijo Hinata sorprendida-Perdona por favor si te hice preocupar por mi ausencia, pero he de decirte que nada extraño a pasado, por favor disculpame-dijo ella inclinandose a modo de disculpa

-No...no hace falta que se disculpe conmigo Hinata-sama, pero al menos podria pasar, su padre, Hiashi-sama ha estado muy nervioso y preocupado por usted-dijo Neji algo sorprendido

-Si, de hecho, a eso veniamos-dijo Hinata

-Naruto, yo te sugeriria que te quedaras aqui afuera, no es por ser descortés, pero Hiashi-sama no está en sus cabales y quizá no lo esté pronto, es por tu seguridad y la de Hinata-sama-dijo Neji

-Por eso debo entrar, debo de hablar con Hiashi, para aclarar todo este suceso, si no lo hago no podré estar en paz conmigo mismo, ni con el, ni con Hinata-dijo Naruto

-Si entras de seguro estarás en paz, con tres metros de tierra encima tuyo-dijo el Zorro con una sonrisa

-Callaté Kurama-sentenció Naruto

-Bueno, tu ya tomaste tu decisión, no te detendré, pero te lo advierto, Hiashi-sama puede ponerse muy violento, por lo cual extrema las precauciones y no digas nada fuera de lugar-dijo Neji

-En otras palabras, te dice que el no se hará responsable de tu muerte y no pagará tu funeral-dijo el Zorro

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer que estarme cansando la existencia?-dijo Naruto

-Es que me divierte tanto hacerlo-dijo Kurama soltando una carcajada

-Chikushō Kurama-dijo Naruto

Dentro de la mansión Hyuga todos los Hyugas presentes miraban a Hinata y a Naruto. Hinata estaba acostumbrada a esas miradas pues, desde, bueno, siempre, fue la Hyuga más débil del clan, por otro lado, Naruto si bien recibia similares miradas desde su infancia, estaba un poco incomodo por la situación que se daba.

Finalmente ambos llegaron a donde estaba Hiashi Hyuga, lider del clan Hyuga y padre de Hinata.

-Padre...yo...-intento decir ella, pero el hizo un gesto con la mano para que parara.

-No tienes nada que decir-dijo el

-¿Que quiere decir?-preguntó Naruto

-No quise creerlo, no en un principio, pero, veo que si era cierto-dijo Hiashi, y le vantandose y activando su Byakugan le dijo a Naruto-Naruto Uzumaki, te voy a pedir esto por las buenas, espero que entiendas mi decisión y la aceptes-

-¿Que...cosa es, Hiashi-sama?-dijo Naruto

-Naruto, te pediré, que...Olvides de una vez, a mi hija-dijo Hiashi, sus palabaras golpearon fuertemente a Hinata y a Naruto, Neji, quien tambien estaba ahí tambien estaba en shock.

-¿Que...olvide...a...Hi...na...ta?-Balbuceó Naruto

-Padre, ¿por que?-dijo Hinata con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Eres una Hyuga, y mi hija y como tal, debes de casarte con un Hyuga y ser la proxima lider del clan, además, mira bien, mira tu rostro, lo que este, este Jinchuuriki te hizo no lo puedo aceptar, y no aceptaré que mi hija se case con él-esto último, aunque no muy notorio lo dijo con pesar, algo que Neji pudo notar.

-Padre, no puedo creerlo, Naruto, el, EL SALVÓ LA ALDEA, DE OROCHIMARU, DE GAARA, DE PAIN, SALVÓ EL MUNDO Y AÚN ASI NO LO ACEPTAS, ERES, ERES...-gritó Hinata, más no pudo continuar porque no podia insultar a su padre, entonces Naruto dijo:

-El, es un Sottare*-dijo Naruto, a lo cual todos miraron al muchacho sorprendidos por lo que el dijo

-¿Como te atreves mocoso?-dijo Hiashi saliendo de sus cabales y con el Byakugan activado

-Eso es lo que usted es, o al menos lo que usted intenta ser, Hiashi-dijo Naruto alzando la vista, sus ojos se volvieron como los del Kyubi.

Hinata empezó a sentir que de Naruto brotaba un enorme poder oscuro y ella misma empezó a sentir un fuerte deseo de matar que la llamaba desde su corazón y desde el de Naruto.

Neji observaba la situación y se percató que los ojos de Hinata se estaban volviendo rojos y el ocular del Kyubi aparecia en ellos.

-No te atreverias, serias expulsado de la aldea, asesinar al lider de un clan es un delito muy grande-dijo Hiashi

-Tambien lo es lo que ustede esta haciendo con su hija-dijo Naruto lleno de ira

-De verdad eres un tonto, yo la estoy protegiendo, de ti y de lo que tienes en tu interior, el Kyubi.

Naruto bajó la mirada y entonces el manto del zorro lo empezó a cubrir, liberando la primera cola, Naruto dijo:

-El...Tiene...un...nombre, el...se llama...¡KURAMAAAAA!-gritó Naruto mostrando su rostro el cual mostraba caracteristicas zorrunas.

Hinata sentía que la situación se iba de sus manos, pronto se vió ante Kurama otra vez:

-Kyu...no, Kurama-sama, debo detener esto, por favor prestame tu chakra-

-Naruto me dijo, que no te lo diera, pero el va a cometer una idiotez, muchacha, sabes las consecuencias de esto ¿no?-dijo el Zorro

-No me importa si la expulsada soy yo, si muero o si mi vida se ve reducida o arruinada, debo evitar que Naruto-kun cometa el peor error de su vida-

-Ese amor, de verdad, ¿serias capaz de tal cosa por el mocoso?-dijo Kurama

-Si-fue la llana respuesta de Hinata

_I realize the screaming pain _

_Hearing loud in my brain _

_But I'm going straight ahead, with the scar_

(fragmento de Sign, sexto opening de Naruto Shippuuden)

En ese momento, de nuevo en la realidad un brillo muy fuerte sorprendió a Naruto, aún transformado, a Hiashi, a Neji y a todos los Hyugas presentes.

-Hi...Hinata-sama-dijo Neji

-Hinata-dijo Hiashi

-Hinata-chan ha...-dijo Naruto

Y era que Hinata brillaba con un resplandor dorado, un collar de magatamas colgaba de cuello, el sello de Naruto se veia en su vientre y tenia una capa dorada y negra con mangas tambien, todo de Chakra, Hinata estaba en Modo Biju.

Naruto inmediatamente deshizo la cola que habia liberado y Hiashi se calmó en ese momento.

-Padre, se que es lo que estas intentando, no es que consideres a Naruto menos que una persona, lo que tratas es que a mi no me ocurra nada malo, me querias separar de el, para que no me pasaran a la rama secundaria, para que no me pusieran el sello del pajaro enjaulado, pero, yo...quiero decirte que, yo, aunque aprecio esto, te quiero pedir, que por favor me dejes estar con Naruto-kun, no me importaria ser sellada, de todos modos, ya pasé muchas cosas tristes y humillantes, dejame, por una vez, dejame ser feliz-dijo Hinata con una seguridad que nunca habia tenido o bien nunca habia mostrado.

-Pero, Hinata, hija mia, el sello solo te haria sufrir más-dijo Hiashi

-Padre, mi camino ninja es nunca retroceder a mi palabra, y, yo prometo que estaré junto a Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata

-Si eso es lo que quieres, no puedo hacer nada-dijo Hiashi, cayendo de rodillas

En eso Hinata perdió su transformación y, por el uso de su energia, se desmayó pero fue atrapada por Naruto y Neji, sin darse cuenta, un sapo y un cuervo observaban la situación.

_(Al dia siguiente, Mansión Hyuga)_

-Entonces, asi se hará, Hiashi, ¿esta usted seguro?-dijo un Hyuga

-No lo estoy, pero, Hinata lo decidió-dijo Hiashi

-Entonces, si todo sale bien, Hinata Hyuga será...-dijo el, pero fue interrumpido por Hiashi

-Si, todo saldrá como esta planeado, Neji, cuida de Hinata, será la última semana en que serás su protector-dijo Hiashi

-Si, Hiashi-sama-dijo este.

-Naruto, tu tambien cuida de mi hija, y...disculpame por decirte esas cosas, a ti y a Hinata-dijo él.

-Hiashi-sama, no tiene que disculparse más, ya lo hizo, y yo ya lo perdoné, además, yo creo que yo soy quien debiera de disculparse, le dije algo horrible, nunca en mi vida le habia dicho a alguien asi-dijo Naruto, disculpandose con Hiashi.

-Con su permiso, Naruto, Hanabi y yo iremos a ver como esta Hinata-sama-dijo Neji

-Esta bien-dijo Hiashi

Hinata, se estaba recuperando de usar el chakra del Kyubi, debido a que no tenia la resistencia de Naruto, ella no podía usar los grandes poderes de ese chakra sin sufrir severos efectos secundarios, por un tiempo tendria incapacidad y solo podria realizar misiones de rango D por al menos unos dias.

Hinata estaba sentada, tomando té cerca de uno de los jardines de la mansión, aunque de mirada se veia como de todos los dias, a Hinata le dolian los musculos y los huesos, por lo que procuraba no moverse mucho hasta que estuviera totalmente curada, momento para el cual seria sellada y se le permitiria estar con Naruto, asi consideraba ella.

-Hinata-chan, ¿como te encuentras?-dijo Naruto, sacando a Hinata de sus pensamientos y haciendo que se sonrojara un poco.

-Na...Naruto-kun, estoy...estoy bien, aunque algo adolorida-dijo ella

-Espero que te cures pronto hermana-dijo Hanabi

-Hinata-sama, no deberia de sobreexponerse ni sobreesforzarse-dijo Neji, serio pero preocupado por su prima.

-No te preocupes Neji, desde ahora hasta que Hinata se recupere yo la cuidaré en todo momento y lugar, no importa que tan trivial sea la situación, estaré ahí para que ella no pase ninguna dificultad-dijo Naruto sonrojando a Hinata mientras Neji y Hanabi soltaban una gota de sudor estilo Anime.

-No hace falta Naruto-kun, estoy bien-dijo Hinata algo nerviosa, ella intento levantarse, pero no pudo por el dolor, asi que Naruto, para evitar que ella se fuera al suelo le sirvió de apoyo y la levantó en su espalda poniendola más nerviosa.

-Na...Naruto...kun-solo pudo decir Hinata ya sonrojada.

-Tranquila Hinata-chan, tu me ayudaste antes, asi que no tienes de que preocuparte, recuerda, nuestro camino ninja es nunca volver a nuestra palabra y yo prometo que te cuidaré de todo peligro, en todo momento y lugar-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su cara.

Hinata simplemente no pudo decir nada más, Neji y Hanabi tampoco, asi que Naruto siguió llevando a Hinata en su espalda, pero Naruto tenia tanta energía que era la propia Hinata que a veces le pedia a Naruto que la bajara pues ella necesitaba descansar.

La mañana transcurrió con toda normalidad hasta que...

-¿Ese de ahí no es Naruto?-dijo Sakura

-Y, ¿Hinata está en su espalda?-dijo Ino

-¿Por que Naruto llevaria a Hinata en su espalda?-preguntó Tenten

-Seguro Hinata estaba herida o cansada y Naruto la esta llevando-dijo Lee

-Me da igual-dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke-kun, ¿y si tu y yo...?-dijo Sakura, pero Sasuke la interrumpió diciendo:

-Ni lo sueñes, Sakura-

-Entonces, quiza...-dijo Ino, pero Sasuke dijo:

-Si Sakura tiene una probabilidad de 0% de que eso pase, tu Ino tienes una de -1000% de que eso ocurra-

A ambas les cubrió un aura oscura y depresiva.

-Tenten, ¿Sasuke no es un poco cruel con ellas?-dijo Lee

-Lee, ellas le han estado molestando desde que eramos niños, es normal que quiera vengarse-dijo Tenten.

-Ahhh, Cejotas, Tenten,...Teme, Sakura-chan, Ino, ¿como...? ¿Eh?, ¿Que les pasó a ellas?-dijo Naruto, acercandose al grupo.

-Sakura e Ino te vieron con Hinata a cuestas y ellas quisieron que Sasuke hiciera lo mismo, pero ya lo conoces-le dijo Lee

-Ahhh, Teme, veo que no has cambiado-dijo Naruto

-Dobe, puedo preguntar ¿Por que llevas a Hinata Hyuga a cuestas?-dijo Sasuke.

-Es...una larga historia-dijo Naruto

-Tengo mucho tiempo-dijo Sasuke

-Pues, yo no,...asi que si me disculpas, quiza te lo diga despues-dijo Naruto algo nervioso.

-Si, claro, como digas dobe-dijo Sasuke

-¿?, este es el Sasuke que conozco, ¿o será alguien que se hace pasar por el?-pensó Naruto

En eso, el estomago de Hinata rugió, luego el de Naruto, ambos tenian hambre, lo que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran pues sus amigos estaban ahí con ellos.

-Hinata-chan, vamonos, ambos tenemos hambre, vayamos a Ichiraku-dijo Naruto apenado

-Si, Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata, tambien apenada.

Cuando ambos ya se hubieron ido, Lee le dijo a Tenten:

-¿Tu crees que ellos ya...?-

-Quizá, o quizá todavia no, pero, creo que estan prontos a declararse-dijo Tenten

-Sea como sea, Sakura-dijo Sasuke, tendiendole la mano a la pelirosa-Ven-acto seguido le ofrecio su espalda.

Sakura salió de su depresión y se subió a la espalda de Sasuke, se notaba que estaba sonrojada y estaba sonriendo, por su lado, Ino se puso más depresiva, es más, una mini ella blanca se asomaba por su boca con intención de salirse.

-¿Tenten, deberiamos hacer algo por ella?-dijo Lee

-Creo...que lo mejor...es llevarla con Hokage-sama-dijo Tenten con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

_(Mientras tanto, en Ichiraku)_

-Hola Naruto-kun, y...Valla, hola, Hinata-san, ¿como estan?-dijo el viejo Teuchi, dueño de Ichiraku Ramen.

-Muy bine viejo Teuchi, por favor, denos unos platos grandes de Mizo Ramen-dijo Naruto bien sonriente

-Muy bien Teuchi-san, yo solo quiero un plato pequeño-dijo Hinata mientras Naruto la ayudaba a bajar de su espalda.

-Un plato grande y uno pequeño de Mizo Ramen enseguida-dijo Ayame, la hija de Teuchi

Mientras esperaban, Naruto no pudo evitar observar a Hinata, se veia, tan frágil, hermosa, el hecho de que el fuera el encargado de su protección pesaba sobre el de sobremanera, sentia que no queria que nada le pasara, se sintió un poco intimidado por esa sensación y por el pensar de que podria perderla.

Despues de comer, Naruto, con Hinata a cuestas iban saliendo de Ichiraku cuando se encontraron con Kakashi acompañado por Jiraiya, se creó un incomodo silencio.

-Naruto...-dijo Kakashi

-Si...Kakashi-sensei-dijo Naruto nerviosamente

-Tsunade-sama te está buscando, a ti y a Hinata-dijo el

-Ahhh, si, gracias, Kakashi-sensei-dijo Naruto quien siguió su camino con Hinata

-¿Por que me da la impresión de que sabes de lo que ocurre entre ellos dos?-dijo Kakashi que veia sonreir Jiraiya.

-Es una larga historia-dijo Jiraiya

-Bien, entonces, cuentamela-dijo Kakashi

_(Mientras tanto, en la oficina de la Hokage)_

-Naruto siempre es tan demorado, no tiene consideración de nosotros-dijo Sakura

-Tu tampoco tienes consideración por mi y mi adolorida espalda-dijo Sasuke sobandose su espalda.

-Ese par ya deberia de haber llegado-dijo Ino, la Hokage solo asintió

Entonces, Naruto llegó y abrió la puerta suavemente, para variar sus estruendosas entradas.

-Hola a todos, perdón por llegar tarde-dijo el con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Llegas tarde dobe-dijo Sasuke aún adolorido

-Lo siento, es que estabamos almorzando-dijo Hinata

-Es cierto, Naruto, ¿podrias explicarnos por qué llevas a Hinata a cuestas?-dijo Sakura

-Hinata tiene incapacidad por estos dias, el uso del chakra del Kyubi la ha debilitado hasta este punto-dijo Tsunade

-¿Uso del chakra del Kyubi?, pensé que solo Naruto podia utilizar ese chakra-dijo Ino

-Bueno lo que sucede es lo siguiente-dijo la Hokage-todos saben que Hinata quedó gravemente herida al final de la cuarta guerra Shinobi **(o al menos, para esta historia si)**, Naruto, en medio de una Idiotez-dijo esto resaltando la ultima palabra-y utilizando un sello del clan Uzumaki y una Técnica de mi abuelo, Hashirama-sama, permitió a Hinata usar el chakra del Kyubi, compartirlo, lo que la transformó en un Jinchuuriki tambien, pero, a diferencia de Naruto, el cuerpo de Hinata no está adecuado para llevar esa carga, cada vez que ella deje fluir el chakra del Kyubi obtendrá un terrible poder, pero a costa de su salud o en su defecto, de su vida, el último uso que hizo Hinata le causó un daño en los musculos y en los huesos, demorará un tiempo pero en tanto no utilice el chakra del Biju, ella estará bien-dijo Tsunade

-Dejame preguntarte una cosa, ¿consideraste los riesgos, acaso pensaste en la magnitud de tus actos?-dijo Ino un tanto contrariada hacia Naruto

-Es lógico que no, no está en la naturaleza de este Baka pensar bien las cosas-dijo Sasuke haciendo enojar a Naruto, pero luego el dijo-Sin embargo, si está en su naturaleza el preocuparse y tratar de ayudar a sus amigos.

Esto último sorprendió a los presentes en la sala, pero a Naruto le hizo sonreir.

-Es cierto, eso si que es muy caracteristico de Naruto-dijo Sakura

-Bueno, habiendo arreglado eso, los he llamado aqui porque les tengo que dar una misión muy importante, el Akatsuki Hidan fue visto cerca de un templo del país del fuego llamado Ten, daichi to umi no shinden (**Templo del cielo, tierra y océano**), el templo era conocido por custodiar dos valiosos tesoros que se le fueron entregados alguna vez a los seres humanos.

-¿Cuales son esos tesoros, Hokage-sama?-preguntó Hinata

-Shinigami no Ōgama imaimashī (**la guadaña maldita del dios de la muerte**) y Kyōdai susanō, tenterudaijin to tsukiyomi no sukurōru (**El pergamino de los hermanos Susanoo, Amaterasu y Tsukiyomi**)-dijo Tsunade

-Esos...esos nombres, no son acaso, los nombres de...-balbuceó Sasuke

-Si, el clan Uchiha nombró los jutsus principales del Mangekyo Sharingan de manera que hicieran honor a las deidades a las que deben su nombre-dijo Tsunade

-¿Que...poderes tienen esos...objetos?-dijo Naruto

-Se dice que Shinigami no Ōgama imaimashī tiene el poder de manipular almas, se dice que fue entregada por el propio Shinigami, tiene tanto poder que se decia que era una de la pocas cosas a la que temia el Sabio de los seis caminos pues tenia el poder de contrarrestar los poderes del Rinnegan-dijo Tsunade-Del pergamino no se sabe mucho, actualmente se cree que el recientemente revivido Izuna Uchiha lo ha robado, pero al parecer un desequilibrio con este y el pergamino ha provocado que varias personas revivan-dijo Tsunade

-Ero-sennin-dijo Naruto, al mismo tiempo, Sasuke dijo-Itachi

-Asi es, pero no solo ello, otras personas tambien, pero ahora no es importante, Si Hidan desea apoderarse de la guadaña podria ser un desastre potencial, su misión es ir y defender ese templo de toda agresión que pueda posiblemente recibir, por eso mismo, Hinata y Sasuke iran, por sus poderosos Dojutsus estoy segura que podran defender el templo-dijo Tsunade

-Ehhhh, un momento Oba-chan, Hinata-chan está muy débil, seria un blanco fácil, ¿Por que no viene Neji o algún otro Hyuga, pues Hinata no está en condiciones de luchar?-dijo Naruto preocupado por la persona que llevaba en su espalda.

-Naruto, Neji, no puede, está...impedido actualmente-dijo Sakura

-¿Por que?-dijo el

-Porque...-dijo Hinata, pero entonces Neji abrió la puerta y dijo:

-Porque pronto voy a tener una familia propia-

Naruto e Ino, quienes no sabian de eso quedaron Shockeados.

-¿Con...quien...Neji?-dijo Ino

-Eso no les incumbe-dijo Sasuke-es su vida y el puede hacer lo que quiera con ella

-No te preguntó a ti Teme, le preguntó a él-dijo Naruto

-Supongo que ustedes ya lo sabrán pronto-dijo Neji cerrando la puerta

-Una familia ¿eh?, pronto tendremos a otro Hyuga en Konoha-dijo Naruto

-De alguna manera, me siento feliz por el, aunque no nos lo dijera-dijo Ino.

-Partiran mañana al amanecer a más tardar, ¿entendieron?-dijo Tsunade

-Hai-respondieron todos al Unisono.

-Por cierto, hay alguien más que los acompañará en su viaje-dijo Tsunade

-¿Ehhh? ¿Quien?-dijo Naruto

-Yo-dijo una voz detrás

Todos se voltearon y vieron a un hombre con el cabello amarillo, puntiagudo y largo, los ojos azules, el traje regular de Konoha y una especie de gabardina blanca con el simbolo de la voluntad de fuego que decia Yondaime Hokage, era Minato Namikaze.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Naruto

-Pa...pa...padre-dijo Naruto, completamente sorprendido

**Bueno, hasta aqui otro capitulo, quizá el más largo hasta la fecha que he escrito, perdonenme por demorar tanto, pero es que la inspiración me llegaba a ratos y por eso terminé escribiendo tanto.**

**Bueno pues, Naruto se ha reencontrado con su padre, Minato, de alguna manera, revivido al igual que Jiraiya e Itachi.**

**Además, Neji reveló que va a tener su propia familia, ni yo que escribí esto me lo creo xD.**

**Si te gusto el capitulo, me da mucho gusto, creeme, esto es más dificil de lo que yo creia, pero a la vez me resulta muy divertido hacerlo.**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews que me han dejado, y Creo que ya contesté tu pregunta Davaru.**

**En fin, si tiene alguna critica, idea o nada más lo deseas, dejame un review, que yo los leeré todos ya que siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo, Sayonara.**


	6. Chapter 6 y 7

**Naruto: Kimi To Boku (Tu y Yo)**

**Capitulo 6 y 7: Hybrid Rainbow / Tres dojutsus, tres amigos.**

_(Konoha, Salida de la aldea)_

En la salida de la aldea, un grupo de shinobis liderado por el recien revivido Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze se dirigia a la que fuera una misión rango S pues enfrentarian al Inmortal Akatsuki Hidan, quien buscaba una legendaria Guadaña por motivos desconocidos la cual tenia el poder de equiparar y hasta vencer al legendario Rinnegan.

El equipo estaba conformado por:

Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga y el lider, Minato.

Hinata, quien, por el uso del chakra del Kyubi estaba muy debilitada, dependia de Naruto quien la llevaba en su espalda.

Ya iniciada la caminata hasta el templo, Naruto iba adelante, junto con Hinata, más atrás estaba Sasuke, Minato, Sakura e Ino.

En parte Naruto queria llegar rápido, cosa normal en el, pero tambien no hallaba las palabras para hablar con su padre, por eso iba tan adelantado, mientras pasaba eso, Naruto se tropezó con una piedra y casi se cae.

-Ehhh, Dobe, ¿te encuentras bien o es que ya te falla el equilibrio?-dijo Sasuke

-Estoy bien, no es nada-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Si tu lo dices-dijo Sasuke.

-Sakura-dijo Ino-¿No te parece que Naruto está muy distraido?, jamás lo habia visto así-dijo ella

-Creo que tienes razón-dijo Sakura-me pregunto ¿que le estará pasando por la mente?-

Hinata, al igual que Sakura se habia preguntado por que Naruto estaba así, aunque habia intuido la razón desde hacia un tiempo. Acto seguido, Naruto se volvió a tropezar casi callendose otra vez.

-Esa...Esa estuvo cerca, tengo que concentrarme-pensó Naruto

-Ehhh, Baka, ¿Por que no te consigues un bastón a modo de apoyo a ver si ya no te tropiezas tanto?-dijo Sasuke

-¡QUE ESTOY BIEN, TEME!-Le gritó Naruto

-Estarás y serás de todo, pero no estás bien Naruto-le dijo Sakura

-Ya les dije que estoy...-dijo Naruto antes de tropezarse otra vez y esta vez si se cayó, normalmente el golpe hubiera sido lo de menos, pero con Hinata encima, el golpe fue una dosis X2 de dolor.

-Te lo dije, necesitas un bastón-le dijo Sasuke

¡POR ÚLTIMA VEZ TEME, ESTOY BIEN!-Gritó Naruto ya muy molesto.

Minato por su parte solo observaba divertido como su hijo y Sasuke peleaban .

_(Algún tiempo despues, luego de que Sakura callara a la fuerza tanto a Naruto como a Sasuke)_

-Pararemos una noche aqui-dijo Minato

-¿Aguas...termales?-dijeron Sakura y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

-Asi es, ademas estas son con aguas termales privadas, por si quieren-dijo Minato

Sasuke solo cerró los ojos y bufó molesto, Naruto arqueó la ceja sin entender mucho y Sakura simplemente no hizo nada.

-Ahora a registrarnos-dijo Ino muy contenta

_(unos minutos despues)_

-Parece que son parejas por habitación-dijo Minato

Sasuke bufó y dijo:-Bueno, podría ser peor-

Las parejas estaban así:

Minato tendría que compartir su habitación con otra persona, Sasuke con Sakura, Naruto con Hinata **(Naruto forzó esta situación)**, Ino tambien compartiria su habitación con alguien más.

Cada uno de ellos fueron a sus habitaciones, a Ino y a Minato les esperarian un par de sorpresas...

-Bueno, esta es nuestra habitación-dijo Naruto, a continuación el acomodó a Hinata en la cama que habia en la habitación.

Mientras con Sakura y Sasuke...

-Me pido la cama-dijo Sasuke

-¿Y donde dormire yo Sasuke-kun?-dijo Sakura insinuando algo-

-Por mi puedes dormir donde quieras, hasta en el suelo-dijo Sasuke

-¿La cama no es lo suficientemente amplia?-dijo ella

-No, solo hay una almohada-dijo el

Ambos se miraron desconfiadamente y luego gritaron:

-¡ME LA PIDO YOOOO!-

Mientras tanto, con Minato:

-Parece que quien quiera que sea mi compañero o compañera ya llegó-pensó el

Habrió la puerta y frente a el estaba...

Con Ino:

-Cuantos pergaminos y cuadros, quien sea mi compañero debe ser artista o algo asi-dijo ella

-De todas las personas, nunca esperé que tu fueras mi compañera de habitación-dijo una voz desde atrás.

Ino se dio la vuelta y era...

-S...Sai, ¿Que haces tu aqui?-dijo Ino sorprendida

-De regreso de una misión, y, ¿tu que haces aqui?-dijo el

-Vamos para una misión-dijo ella

Con Minato:

-Mi...Minato-sensei-dijo una Voz

-R...Rin-dijo el

Con Naruto:

-Naruto-kun...-dijo Hinata-¿Estas deacuerdo con que sellen mi Byakugan?-

-No pienses en eso Hinata-chan-dijo sonriendole a Hinata, de alguna manera eso hizo que se relajara y unos minutos despues se quedó dormida.

Naruto se quedó observandola, despues de bañarse y todo, tanto el como ella estaban cansados y deseando dormirse, pero el tenia otra cosa que hacer

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-dijo Naruto e invocó un clon

-¿lo de la otra vez?-dijo el clon

-Si-dijo Naruto

Y acto seguido, el clon ató a Naruto con una cuerda...

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata se despertó, Naruto no estaba, por lo que supuso que salió a hacer algo.

Por alguna razón a ella le surgieron las ganas de tomar un baño, asi que decidió primero comprobar si no habia nadie y despues entrar.

Mientras tanto, con Sasuke y Sakura...

-No puedo creer que me convencieras de dormir en el suelo Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura.

-¿Y que?, al menos dormiste con la almohada, para que veas que no soy tan inhumano-dijo Sasuke

Mientras, Naruto habia salido un rato a pensar y recibió de casualidad una carta de mano de Sai que era de Neji que era para Hinata, por lo que Naruto le dio las gracias a Sai, el cual le sonrió y le entregó un paquete de parte de Kakashi, Yamato y Jiraiya. Naruto lo recibio y fue corriendo hacia la habitación.

Naruto no reparó en tocar la puerta y entró a toda carrera, cual no seria la sorpresa cuando vió lo que menos esperaba ver...

-Hi...Hi...Hi...Hin...a...ta...chan-balbuceó el chico antes de desmayarse, al igual que la joven Hyuga.

_(algún tiempo despues)_

-¿Donde estará Naruto?-dijo Sakura molesta

-Debe de estar aún con Hinata en su habitación, de verdad que si se toma en serio el cuidarla-dijo Sasuke

-Bueno aqui esta la puerta, entra tu Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Ni soñando, quizá esten ocupados-dijo "inocentemente" Sasuke

Sakura se sonrojó por lo que pensó en ese momento.

-¿Crees...que...esten...?-dijo Sakura

-No lo se, pero Naruto no es tan imbécil, sera cabeza dura y cabeza hueca, pero el no echaria a perder asi lo que deberia de haber conseguido-dijo Sasuke

-Entra tu-dijo nerviosamente Sakura

Sasuke solo bufó y abrio la puerta, pasaron unos minutos y luego Sasuke salió de la habitación un tanto sonrojado.

-¿Que pasó?, ¿Que viste?-dijo Sakura ansiosa

-Bueno...al menos ya puedo solucionar nuestras incógnitas, Naruto y Hinata no estan haciendo nada malo, la razón por la cual no los vimos es porque..., mejor miralo tu misma-dijo Sasuke, habriendo la puerta pero quedandose de espaldas.

Sakura casi se desmaya ante lo que veian sus ojos, los cuales estaban como platos.

Naruto estaba tirado en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre y Hinata estaba desmayada, semi desnuda, una toalla a duras penas la cubria, esto fue la causa del desmayo de Naruto, y el hecho de ser observada asi causó el desmayo de Hinata.

_(Otro rato despues)_

-Entonces eso fue lo que ocurrió-dijo avergonzada Hinata

-Si, lo siento mucho, debí tocar-dijo Naruto disculpandose

-No, no importa, gracias por entregarme la carta-dijo ella

-Dale las gracias a Sai, el fue quien la trajó hasta aqui-dijo Naruto

-Por cierto, ese paquete-dijo Sakura

-Me lo dió Sai, no se que tiene, pero es parte de Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taicho y Ero-sennin-dijo Naruto.

-Abrélo y lo sabremos-dijo Sasuke

Naruto abrió la caja y dentro habia una nota, un montón de papeles en blanco y una bolsa con chaleco Táctico.

Naruto leyó la nota en voz alta, la cual decia, que era de parte de los ya mencionados además de Hiashi y de Tsunade:

"Naruto Uzumaki, por sus grandes servicios a Konohagakure no Sato, se ha decidido unanimamente entre los ninjas y ciudadanos que usted sea nombrado Chunin de Konoha, desde ahora, si lo desea, use el chaleco táctico, es un regalo para usted"

Naruto simplemente sonreia, estaba muy feliz.

-Siiiiiiiii, al fin, ya no soy más un Genin de mi generación, ahora el único Genin será Sasuke-dijo el muy feliz.

-No te pases, Dobe-dijo Sasuke

-Tranquilo, Teme-dijo respondiendole.

-Por eso bien, pero, ¿que son esos papeles?-dijo Sakura

-Dejame ver uno-Dijo Sasuke

En cuanto Sasuke tomó uno de los papeles este se arrugó y se quemó en un fuego negro similiar al amaterasu.

-Son papeles receptores de Chakra-dijo Sasuke-Cuando Kakashi me enseñó el Chidori utilizamos de estos para saber si era apto para la técnica o deberia copiarla con mi Sharingan-

-Kakashi-sensei utilizó de estos para descubrir la naturaleza de mi chakra, asi pude mejorar el Rasengan-dijo Naruto-Pero, ¿Por que me darían a mi algo como esto?-

-Quizá no haya ninguna razón-dijo Sasuke

-De todas maneras los guardaré-dijo Naruto

-Ehhh, ustedes, ya nos vamos, asegurense de acomodar todo, además, unas personas nos esperan afuera-dijo Sai

-Bonito reemplazo encontraron-dijo Sasuke, para luego recibir un doble puñetazo tanto de Sakura como de Naruto.

-Ehhhh, Que no era en serio-dijo él.

Naruto, Hinata (en la espalda de Naruto), Sakura y Sasuke salieron y fuera del sitio estaban Minato e Ino.

-Si que demoran-dijo Ino

-Echales la culpa a este par-dijo Sasuke señalando a Naruto y a Hinata.

-Olviden eso, el templo aún está muy lejos, aún debemos seguir, no podemos permitir que Akatsuki tome el otro tesoro o podria ser un desastre-dijo Minato muy serio.

El equipo se puso en marcha otra vez.

Pero de camino, ocurrió algo maravilloso...

-¿Que es eso?-dijo Ino

-Vaya, nunca crei llegar a ver algo como esto aqui-dijo Minato

-Esperen, son cerezos-dijo Ino

-Si, pero los cerezos tienen flores de blanco a rosa-dijo Naruto

-Son Mariposas, Baka-dijo Sasuke

Entonces el viento sopló de manera medio fuerte, provocando que muchas de las flores de cerezo salieran volando, las mariposas de la zona de diversos colores, tambien despegaron, entre unos y otros se conformó una hermosa suerte de arco iris.

-Un arco iris vivo-dijo Sakura

-Un arco iris Hibrido-dijo Naruto

De alguna manera, lo que dijo Naruto no sonó tan loco.

Con esa imagen en la mente, el grupo se dirigió a enfrentar a Hidan.

-¿Asi que este es el gran templo donde están esas baratijas legendarias?, no parece gran cosa, hasta Otogakure seria más pomposo y genial que este lugar-dijo una voz

-Aunque por una vez estoy deacuerdo contigo en algo, tus blasfemias me estan hartando, Kakuzu-dijo Hidan

-Cierra el pico, el monje de este lugar...-dijo Kakuzu, pero Hidan dijo:

-Y aqui vamos otra vez con que ese monje vale no se cuantos Ryō, Kakuzu, hombre, deja ya tu ambición, que ya me esta dando un Deja Vu-

-Un dia de estos Hidan, un dia de estos, te mataré-dijo Kakuzu

-Deja de decir tonterias-dijo Hidan

-Con Izuna suelto, debemos de cuidarnos, el que fue segundo al mando del clan Uchiha no debe de tomarse a la ligera-dijo Kakuzu

-Solo nos tocaria que lo distraigas y yo le aplico mi maldición-dijo Hidan

-Aunque es una buena idea, tácticamente, no nos serviria, no sabemos el poder total del Mangekyo Sharingan-dijo Kakuzu

-Ese ojo loco no me da miedo, mira, si nisiquiera me daba miedo el Rinnegan de Pain, ni el Sharingan de Itachi, como me va a dar miedo el de Izuna-dijo Hidan

-Espera, mira, es el Jinchuuriki del Zorro demonio de las nueve colas-dijo Kakuzu

-De ahora en más llamemosle Kyubi, es más fácil de memorizar-dijo Hidan

-Estan distraidos, armando posiciones-dijo Kakuzu

-Pues ataquemos-dijo Hidan

-No idiota, tenemos que irnos, tienen un Uchiha y un Hyuga entre su grupo-dijo Kakuzu

-¿Y a mi que?, me da igual el clan del que provengan, siempre que pueda complacer a Jashin-sama-dijo Hidan

-Tu observancia por esa estupidez de religión me molesta, si no fuera porque...-dijo Kakuzu, pero Hidan le interrumpio.

-Silencio, mira-dijo el inmortal de pelo gris.

-Esa Hyuga, esta lastimada, si no, ¿porque el Jinchuuriki la lleva en su espalda?-dijo Kakuzu

-Naruto, siento unas presencias muy oscuras por aqui-dijo Sasuke

-Hinata-chan-dijo Naruto

-Ya estoy-dijo activando su Byakugan

-¿Que ves Hinata?-dijo Ino

-Veo, dos Chakras muy oscuros, uno es el inmortal de antes, pero el otro, es, es como si no fuera un ser vivo, como un muñeco de trapo con afinidades elementales diversas-dijo ella, notandose algo alterada por eso último

-Kakuzu-dijo Ino

-Ya se dieron cuenta-dijo Kakuzu

-Es ahora o nunca-dijo Hidan

-No queda de otra-dijo Kakuzu y acto seguido ambos se revelaron

-Ustedes dos, Kakuzu y Hidan-dijo Ino

-¿Como es que estas vivo?, si no mal recuerdo, Naruto te liquidó la otra vez-dijo Ino

-Es una muy larga Historia, mocosa-dijo Kakuzu

-Joder, Kakuzu, no alargues las cosas innecesariamente, que no fue algo tan demorado-dijo Enojado Hidan

-¿Lo dice quien se esfuerza en hacer largos monólogos que nadie escucha?-dijo Kakuzu

-Hombre, ¿acaso quieres morir?-dijo Hidan sacando su guadaña

-No, además, nuestros enemigos son ellos-dijo Kakuzu señalando a los ninjas-

-¿No se quien eres?, pero de seguro eres de la misma calaña que el, si te juntas con Hidan-dijo Minato

-El rayo amarillo de Konoha, Namikaze Minato-dijo Kakuzu

-Hombre, ¿seré el único que no me sabré el nombre de todos los Hokages de Konoha?-pensó Hidan

-No les dejaremos pasar-dijo Minato, desapareciendo y luego apareciendo detrás de Hidan.

-¡Rasengan!-gritó Minato golpeando a Hidan con el su técnica en la espalda, un golpe mortal en algunos casos.

-Sottare, atacar por la espalda es de cobardes-dijo Hidan como si nada

-Entonces era cierto, eres inmortal-dijo Minato

-Solo es la punta del Iceberg-dijo Hidan

Minato se dio cuenta de que sus pies estaban atrapados por una maraña de hilos negros azulados.

-Jiongu, pensé que este Kinjutsu no existia-dijo Minato

-Tu corazón sera mio, Yondaime-dijo Kakuzu

-¡Nunca!, Rasengan-dijo Naruto, impactando un Rasengan contra el extraño Akatsuki

-Asi que aprendiste mi técnica, ¿Fue Jiraiya-sensei?-dijo Minato mientras se quitaba los hilos

-Asi fue-dijo Naruto

-Ehhh, no me aparten de la lucha solo asi-dijo Hidan

-Parece que tienes afán de morir, Hidan-dijo Sasuke mostrando su Mangekyo Sharingan eterno

-Tus ojos no me asustan, Uchiha-dijo Hidan

Ambos entablaron un combate, Sasuke se defendia de la guadaña de Hidan usando Chokutō.

-Sasuke-kun, si obtiene tu sangre estarás a merced de su maldición-dijo Ino

-Maldición-dijo Sasuke apartandose de Hidan

-¿Tienes miedo, Uchiha?-dijo Hidan

-Solo a la muerte, y aún asi le daria pelea-dijo Sasuke

-¿No sabes nada acerca de mi?, ¿tu hermano no te dijo nada?-dijo Hidan

-¿Acerca de que?-dijo Sasuke

-Yo...Soy la muerte, No, soy el Shinigami-dijo él, apareciendo a su espalda y sacandole sangre.

-Maldición-dijo Naruto

-Yondaime, ahora observara la razón de la inmortalidad de mi compañero-dijo Kakuzu

Hidan bebió la sangre de Sasuke mientras este era curado por Sakura.

La piel de Hidan se enegreció y apareció el patrón de un esqueleto en su piel, dandole la apariencia de un Shinigami, a continuación dibujó el simbolo de Jashin en el suelo.

-En verdad que Akatsuki, es un grupo de monstruos-dijo Minato

-JAJAJAJJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -Rió maníacamente Hidan-Sufriras ahorá el dolor-dijo él, clavandose su lanza en su lanza en la pierna.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Gritó Sasuke del dolor.

-¿Y que tal la otra?-dijo Hidan, repitiendo el proceso con la otra pierna, luego con su brazo derecho y luego el izquierdo.

-Sasuke, resiste-dijo Naruto quien corría a socorrer a su amigo.

-Es muy tarde, el está muy débil, y ahora, el golpe final-dijo Hidan dirigiendo su lanza hacia su pecho.

-¡Shinra Tensei!-se oyó

El impacto no solo detuvo a Hidan, sino que destruyó el circulo de la maldición y le quitó la transformación al malévolo Akatsuki.

-Maldito, ¡da la cara Sottare!-dijo Hidan

De las sombras del templo, una figura conocida emergia, un hombre delgado, con una capa de Akatsuki, pelo rojo que le tapaba la mitad de su cara, la banda de Amegakure con un rasguño y lo que más resaltaba, el Rinnegan.

-Es Pain-dijo Kakuzu.

-N...Nagato-dijo Naruto

-Hola, Naruto-dijo él.

-Ehhh, no se supones que eres el lider, ¿entonces porque me atacas?-dijo Hidan.

-Hidan, el ha cambiado, ya no sigue los motivos que tenia antes-dijo Kakuzu

-Asi es, si estoy aqui, es para ayudar a conseguir la verdadera paz, por los medios correctos, y enmendar el daño que hice-dijo Nagato

-Bonitas palabras, lástima que no te serviran-dijo Hidan, e inmediatamente empezó a atacar a Nagato, el cual solo lo esquivaba.

-Demonios, no puedo usar el modo Biju porque afectaria directamente a Hinata, y si utilizo el modo sabio, ese Akatsuki de allá me podria atrapar, tocará confiar en mis reservas de chakra, pero, Tsunade oba-chan me va a matar-pensó Naruto

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-dijo Naruto invocando dos clones y empezó a acumular chakra, hacerlo girar y añadirle su elemento.

-Naruto, ¿como es...acaso...Kakashi?-pensó Minato

-Hasta aqui bastará-dijo Naruto desapareciendo los clones.

En su mano quedaba una esfera blanca que emitia un chirrido agudo.

-Fūton: Rasengan-dijo Naruto impactando de lleno en Hidan y mandandolo a volar salvando a Nagato y a Sasuke por el momento.

Pero Naruto no salió indemne, su mano mostraba heridas por la técnica.

-¡Naruto!, Baka, se te dijo que no usaras esa técnica-dijo Sakura

-Por Kami, como me duelen mis extremidades-dijo Sasuke

-Tranquilo Sasuke-kun, te curaré-dijo ella

-Ohh no, ya lo veo venir-pensó Sasuke

-Modo Sennin-dijo Sakura

-Si...la baba-pensó Sasuke

-Senjutsu, pensé que solo Jiraiya-sensei y Naruto eran capaces de usarlo-dijo Nagato

-Senjutsu, pensé que no viviria para verlo-pensó Kakuzu

-Naruto, ¿sabe usar el Senjutsu?-se preguntó Minato, ¿hasta que punto su hijo lo superaba?

-No, no me puedo mover-dijo Hidan

-Es por su técnica, al impactar liberó una enorme cantidad de agujas de chakra de viento, te ha herido de gravedad-dijo Kakuzu

-Maldito-dijo Hidan

-Sasuke-kun, ¿ya estas bien?-dijo Sakura

-Creo que si-dijo Sasuke

-No me importa que artimañas utilicen, todos y cada uno de ustedes serán sacrificios para Jashin-sama-dijo Hidan

-¿Que acaso no entiendes?-dijo Naruto-Como dijo tu compañero, no te puedes mover, y pronto, será definitivo-dijo Naruto, debido a su estado de quietud, habia reunido energia natural y habia activado el Modo Sennin.

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-dijo Naruto

Los dos clones repitieron el proceso del Fūton: Rasengan, pero esta vez a más potencia.

-Fūton: Rasen Shuriken-dijo Naruto, acto seguido, lanzó el ataque hacia donde estaba Hidan.

-Es el fin, de un inmortal-dijo Kakuzu

El impacto dio de lleno y lastimó severamente a Hidan que yacia en el fondo del cráter que causó la técnica de Naruto.

-Maldito...seas...Uzumaki...Naruto, Jashin-sama...te perseguirá por...la eternidad-dijo Hidan, gravemente herido, si bien no habia muerto, quizá nunca podria maldecir a nadie nunca más.

-Esto se ve mal para mi-dijo Kakuzu

-Ya no tienes a donde huir-dijo Naruto

-Asi es, gracias a Naruto, tu compañero está incapacitado, rindete de una vez-dijo Sakura

En eso, Sasuke sintió una enorme presencia negativa y sintió un fuerte cambio en el aire.

-¡SUSANO!-gritó Sasuke, convocando la poderosa aparición protegiendo a sus compañeros, pues todo el lugar donde estaban se llenó de las llamas negras del amaterasu.

Kakuzu a duras penas pudo salir antes de que las llamas lo tocaran.

-Jejejejeje, parece que no eres tan malo despues de todo-dijo Izuna, quien habia aparecido en la parte alta del templo.

-Tu, eres el hermano de Madara, Izuna-dijo Minato

-¿Tu quien eres?-dijo Izuna

-El Yondaime Hokage-dijo Minato

-Ahhh, ¿a si que tu eres Minato Namikaze?-dijo Izuna

-Oigan, no es por interrumpir su conversación, pero si no hacemos algo, el amaterasu nos consumira-dijo Sakura

-Eso no es problema-dijo Sasuke, acto seguido sus ojos empezaron a sangrar-¡Enton!-(Elemento Infierno)

De un momento a otro, las llamas negras empezaron a cambiar de forma y a extinguirse debido al poder del propio amaterasu de Sasuke.

-¿Enton?-dijo Izuna-¿Has sido capaz de manipular a la perfección el poder del amaterasu?, ¿Y aún con el Susano activado?-

-Estos, son los ojos que reflejan los sentimientos de los Uchiha, y mis sentimientos me dicen que proteja a mis compañeros y amigos-dijo Sasuke.

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto, sorprendido por el cambio de su amigo.

-Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata

-Dime, Hinata-chan-

-Dejame utilizar el poder del Kyubi-dijo ella

-¿Pero que dices?, podrias morir, no me arriesgaré a eso, yo tampoco lo utilizare-dijo Naruto

-Naruto-kun...-Hinata decidió hacerle caso-Byakugan-dijo ella activando su Dojutsu.

-Aqui estan reunidos todos los tres grandes dojutsus-dijo Izuna-El Sharingan, el Rinnegan y el Byakugan, es una batalla de Kekkei Genkai.

Sasuke, Naruto con Hinata y Nagato se preparaban para luchar con el hermano de aquel Uchiha que habia querido destruir todo por lo que ellos habian luchado y sufrido.

**Bueno, hasta aqui otro capitulo más. Quizá se pregunten, ¿Por qué un capitulo doble?, yo digo, ¿porque no?, me gusta escribir, y asi tengo una excusa para escribir mucho sin agobiarlos a ustedes, además, voy adelantando más rápido la historia.**

**Ahora, como nota, el titulo del capitulo 6 está derivado de una canción de una banda japonesa llamada The Pillows, la canción se llama precisamente asi, Hybrid Rainbow, la estaba escuchando mientras escribia el capitulo y decidí ponerle asi a este, esta y otras canciones las escuche por primera vez en un extraño anime llamado FLCL. Si asi lo desean, ¿por qué no escuchan la canción? y ya entrando a este tema, vean este anime, solo es una sugerencia, no una orden ¿no?.**

**Bueno, ahora, gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme unos reviews, a veces me causa gracia lo que ustedes escriben, y otras veces me inspiran sin saber para escribir algo más, muchas gracias HiNaThItHa.16241, Davaru, hinata uzumaki, Princezz Inuyoukai y rossy.**

**Bueno, lo de siempre, gracias, si les gustó, pues me alegra mucho, si lo desean, dejen reviews y, bueno, hasta el siguiente capitulo.**


	7. Chapter 8 y 9

**Naruto: Kimi to Boku (Tu y Yo)**

**Capitulo 8:Sasuke no aratana rekishi no hajime (El comienzo de la nueva historia de Sasuke)/Capitulo 9: Oyuki, Shiori y Yoshio.**

_Nota: Capitulos dedicados a Sasuke y Sakura. De ahora en más van a aparecer Jutsus de mi invención. Otra cosa, si no les convence el combate, creanme que a mi tampoco me convence, pero fue lo mejor que lo pude hacer, de verdad que soy malo escribiendo este tipo de cosas. T-T._

-Mejor equiparamaos las cosas, ¡SUSANO!-dijo Izuna.

-Estoy deacuerdo, Kuchiyose no Jutsu-dijo Nagato invocando un cancerbero

-Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata

-Ya estoy en eso, Kuchiyose no Jutsu-dijo Naruto convocando a Gamabunta.

-Modo Sabio, un Susano, un sapo gigante y un enorme y pulgoso perro-dijo Izuna

-¡Gamabunta!-dijo Minato

-¿Minato?-dijo el sapo-pero, ¿no habias muerto?-

-Ehhh, que ese no es el modo de hablar con un viejo amigo-dijo Minato

-Aniki* **(usado como jefe), **no es momento de conversar-dijo Naruto

-Naruto, ese Uchiha, no es...-dijo Gamabunta

-Es Izuna, el hermano de Madara-dijo Naruto

-Ya veo-dijo el sapo

-Padre, será mejor que te quedes detrás, no sabemos que tan poderoso es Izuna-dijo Naruto

-Tranquilo, estaré algo ocupado con Kakuzu-dijo Minato despareciendo y reapareciendo enfrente del mencionado Akatsuki e iniciando un combate con este.

-Hinata-chan, cuento contigo-dijo Naruto

-Hai-dijo la aludida, aun en la espalda de Naruto.

-Amaterasu-dijo Izuna, tratando de herir a Naruto

-¡Enton!-dijo Sasuke, deformando la forma de las llamas y desapareciendolas.

-Parece que con eso no te podré acabar-dijo Izuna

-Naruto, mucho cuidado, va a usar el Tsukuyomi-dijo Nagato

-¿Como lo sabes?-dijo Naruto

-Siento su chakra, se arremolina en sus ojos y toman la forma del patrón de su Mangekyo Sharingan-dijo Nagato

-Dice la verdad-dijo Hinata

-Naruto yo recibiré el Tsukuyomi y...-dijo Nagato, pero Naruto lo interrumpió

-Tengo una idea, Izuna, adelante, lanzame tu Tsukuyomi, no me importa, no me da miedo-dijo Naruto

-¿Pero que demonios te pasa dobe?-dijo Sasuke

-Como quieras, ¡Tsukuyomi!-dijo Izuna

-Ahora Sasuke, Hinata, Nagato-dijo Naruto recibiendo el Jutsu

-Tsukuyomi-dijo Sasuke

-Akuma no iryūjon: Rin'ne hakai no nami **(Ilusión Demoniaca: Ondas destructivas de Samsara)**-dijo Nagato

-Jutsu: Shiroi chakurasuitchi **(Chakra blanco interruptor)**

Los tres ataques impactaron en los ojos de Izuna, causandole una variedad de efectos diversos, perdiendo el control de su chakra, perdiendo el control de su Mangekyo, teniendo que desactivar su propio Sharingan normal y causandole mareos y extrañas visiones debido al Tsukuyomi y a la Akuma no iryūjon: Rin'ne hakai no nami.

-Naruto, ahora o nunca-dijo Sasuke saliendo del Susano

-Como lo practicamos-dijeron ambos colocandose uno al lado del otro.

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-dijo Naruto invocando un clon

Hinata, que observaba desde arriba de un árbol, cortesia de Naruto, Observaba que Gamabunta y el cancerbero ayudaban a Minato a luchar contra los corazones de Kakuzu, hasta que sintió una enorme y poderosa concentración de Chakra, Hinata miró y vió algo increible.

Naruto, con la ayuda de un clon de sombras estaba creando un Rasengan, y Sasuke, de alguna manera le estaba añadiendo el elemento rayo.

Cuando la técnica se hubo completado, un brillante Rasengan de rayos tronaba en la mano de Naruto, sonando de manera similar al Chidori.

-Raiton: Tatsumaki rasen maru chidori-dijo Naruto e inmediatamente le lanzó el Rasengan a Izuna quien se estaba levantando ya.

El impacto generó una potente esfera de rayos brillantes que envolvieron a Izuna, dentro se podia ver al cuerpo de Izuna retorcerse por la potencia del golpe.

Cuando hubo terminado, el cuerpo del quemado Uchiha yacia en el suelo.

-Lo hicieron-dijo Minato

Sin embargo Naruto tenia el ceño fruncido, Sasuke adivinó la razón.

-Maldito Izuna, escapó usando un Bunshin antes de que la técnica impactara-dijo Sasuke

-Si, el sigue libre-dijo Naruto

-Bueno, cuando menos nos libramos de el-dijo Nagato

-Si, por cierto, ¿Quien eres tu?-dijo Sasuke

-Mi nombre es Nagato, ex-lider de Amegakure y de Akatsuki-dijo el

-¿Akatsuki ehhh?-dijo Sasuke

-Naruto, ¿has sabido algo de Konan?-dijo Nagato

-Me temo que desde que la invasión terminó, no hemos sabido nada de ella-dijo Naruto

-Entiendo-dijo Nagato bajando su mirada-

-Naruto, ¿no piensas bajar a Hinata del árbol?-dijo Sasuke

-¡Es ciero, Hinata-chan!-dijo Naruto alterado.

-Estoy bien-dijo ella

Naruto, algo nervioso, ayudó a Hinata a bajar del árbol.

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Minato terminaban de emboscar al último de los corazones de Kakuzu.

-Vas a volver de donde viniste-dijo Minato

-No lo creo-dijo Kakuzu, pero luego vio que sus pies estaban atrapados en una baba pegajosa que se solidificó rápidamente.

-Yondaime-sama, ahora-dijo Sakura

-Rasengan-dijo Minato

-El impacto destruyó el último de los corazones de Kakuzu, mandando al akatsuki por de donde vino.

-Bueno, supongo que es todo-dijo Minato

-Me temo que no-dijo Nagato

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo Naruto

-La guadaña...ya no está, cuando llegué Izuna ya se la habia llevado-dijo el ex-lider de Akatsuki

-Demonios, entonces obtuvo lo que el queria, tal vez, envió a esos dos Akatsukis para distraernos-dijo Naruto.

-Debemos informarle a Tsunade-sama de esto-dijo Sakura

-Yo...yo creo...que mejor me voy a mi aldea-dijo Nagato

-¿Estás seguro?-dijo Hinata

-Si, no le tengo un buen aprecio a Konoha, además, los habitantes me reconocerian inmediatamente como Pain debido a mi Rinnegan, no les quiero causar más problemas además de los que ya han de tener-dijo Nagato

-Entiendo, entonces, hasta luego-dijo Naruto, sonriendo y dandole la mano

-Si-dijo Nagato, respondiendole el gesto.

_(Unos dias despues, en Konoha)_

-Entonces, Neji, nos cuentas lo que nos prometiste la otra vez-dijo Naruto

-Vamos Neji-niisan, por favor dinos-dijo Hinata

-Neji, dicelos de una vez-dijo Lee

-Neji, no te pongas nervioso y solo dicelos-dijo Tenten

-Bueno, la cosa es que...-Neji no encontraba las palabras para expresarse-Bueno, yo...Tenten...-seguia balbuceando hasta que Naruto le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Entiendo, no te sobreesfuerces y cuida de ella-dijo Naruto sonriendole.

-Gracias, Naruto-dijo Neji

_(En casa de Sakura)_

-Sasuke-kun, ya volví, ahora si vamos que tengo unas compras que hacer-dijo ella más nadie le respondió

Sakura extrañada entró en la habitación donde habia estado con Sasuke y vió una nota que decia:

"Sakura, me fui a entrenar, me temo que tendrás que ir sola"Sasuke Uchiha

_(Mientras tanto, con Sasuke, unas horas despues de la convesación con Neji)_

-Espero que se lo haya tragado, no quisiera repetir la experiencia del otro dia-dijo Sasuke

-¿Tan terrible fue?-dijo Naruto

-Terrible se queda pequeño-dijo Sasuke

-Naruto, ¿hoy no era el sellado de Hinata?-dijo Neji

-Bien dicho, era-dijo él

-¿Por qué?-dijo Sasuke

-Digamos que le debo un par de ayudas a Tsunade-obachan y a Hiashi-Sama.

-¿Que tipo de ayudas?-dijo Itachi

-Me dieron más tiempo, pero no mucho, tengo que pensar como solucionar esto, no quiero que sellen el Byakugan de Hinata-dijo Naruto

-Yo tampoco quisiera eso-dijo Neji

-Se que Hinata-chan está dispuesta, pero tanto Hiashi-sama como tu y yo no queremos eso-dijo Naruto

-¿Y que planeas?-dijo Sasuke

-Necesito la ayuda de Itachi y la tuya, Sasuke-dijo Naruto

-¿Para que?-dijo Sasuke

-Hay un Jutsu que nos permitiria librarnos de este problema en el que estamos metidos, estuve haciendo averiguaciones, entre los Hyuga corre el rumor de que si el cuerpo de un Hyuga rechaza el Sello del pájaro enjaulado, este debe de ser libre de las reglas del clan-dijo Naruto

-¿Y que con eso?, hasta donde yo se, ningún Hyuga es inmune a ese sello, menos Hinata-sama-dijo Neji

-El sello que le hice a Hinata y que la convierte en Jinchuuriki podria sernos de ayuda, nada más hace falta complementarlo-dijo Naruto

-Ya me hago una idea-dijo Itachi

-Necesito que alguno de ustedes consiga "atrapar" a Hinata en un genjutsu-dijo Naruto

-Será duro, el Byakugan puede ver a través de los genjutsus-dijo Itachi

-No si este es muy poderoso o el ninja muy débil-dijo Sasuke

-Solo no la lástimen-dijo Naruto

-Yo conseguiré el pergamino del Shodaime, lo he robado tantas veces que ya me conozco toda la torre Hokage-dijo Naruto

-¿Y yo?, ¿te ayudo en algo?-dijo Neji

-Neji, tu conoces el sello del pájaro enjaulado, te necesito para que me digas las debilidades del sello y para que me ayudes mientras complementamos el sello de Hinata-dijo Naruto

-Entiendo-dijo Neji

-En unos dias les diré cuando empezar, hasta entonces, sigamos como si nada-dijo Naruto

-Hai-dijeron los demás, cada uno llendose dejando solo a Naruto

-"Te estas volviendo un buen lider, mocoso"-dijo Kurama

-Solo no quiero que nada malo le pase-dijo Naruto

-"Entonces, ¿Admites que te gusta?"-dijo el zorro

-¿No te cansarás hasta que lo diga verdad?-dijo Naruto

-"No"-dijo Kurama

-Bueno, pues si, supongo que tienes razón, ella me gusta, y mucho-dijo Naruto

-"Ves, no era tan dificil-dijo Kurama-Además ya era de notarse, sinó ¿Por que le ponias tanta preocupación y énfasis en protejerla"-dijo Kurama

-Creo que tienes razón-dijo Naruto

-"Mocoso, yo siempre tengo razón"-dijo Kurama

-Ese si que es el Kurama que recuerdo, ya me estaba preocupando-dijo Naruto en medio de una carcajada

-"Hmpf, déjame tranquilo, muchacho"-dijo el zorro ya molesto

"Ten calma, Hinata-chan, yo te protejeré"pensó Naruto.

_(Unas semanas despues)_

En uno de los pasillos del Hospital reconstruido de Konoha, el más joven de los Uchiha, Sasuke, miraba el suelo con unos ojos vidriosos, en señal de angustia, pero tenia una sonrisa en su cara, en señal de esperanza. A su lado, Sakura Haruno, su compañera de equipo lo miraba, con una mirada de preocupación.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-dijo ella

Sasuke levantó la mirada y dijo:

-Lo que debemos hacer, lo correcto-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Sakura entendió que Sasuke no le iba a abandonar, y ella tambien sonrió.

-Despues de todo, era uno de mis sueños tambien-dijo Sasuke.

**Capitulo 9: **_(Unos meses despues)_

-Maldición, el tiempo se me acaba y en todo el pergamino no hay nada que me pueda ayudar-dijo Naruto

-¿Seguro que revisaste todo?-le dijo Neji

-Lo voy a revisar otra vez, debe de haberseme pasado algo-respondió Naruto

-Hinata-sama ya está inquieta, esto se está prolongando mucho-dijo Neji

-Lo sé-dijo Naruto

En eso apareció Ino.

-Naruto, ¿no sabrás de casualidad donde está Sakura?-

-No, la verdad, hace un tiempo que no la veo-dijo Naruto

-Hace como uno o dos meses que no viene al hospital, al menos no durante mi turno-dijo Ino

-Quizá el Teme sepa donde está-dijo Naruto

-Buena idea-dijo Ino

-Yo mejor ya me voy-dijo Neji-Nos vemos luego-

-Adiós Neji, cuidate-dijo Naruto

_(Mientras tanto, en casa de Sasuke e Itachi)_

-Hasta cuando le seguiras ocultando la verdad-dijo Itachi

-Hasta hoy, Naruto, el se merece que le diga la verdad-dijo Sasuke

-Bien, no te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ella-dijo Itachi

Entonces Sasuke salió a buscar a su mejor amigo, no tuvo que buscar mucho, ya que lo halló de camino a Ichiraku Ramen.

-Teme, te esuve buscando-dijo Naruto

-Igualmente, Dobe-dijo Sasuke

-Pasas a comer algo-dijo Naruto

-Solo si tu pagas-dijo Sasuke

-No, cada cual paga su tazón-dijo Naruto

-Que no pase lo de la otra vez-dijo Sasuke

-Descuida-dijo Naruto

Ambos entraron y comieron, charlaron de varias cosas hasta que:

-Sasuke, te queria preguntar algo-dijo Naruto

-Adelante-dijo el mientras tomaba algo de té

-¿Sabes algo de Sakura?-dijo Naruto

Sasuke casi se atraganta con el té y quedó tosiendo durante unos segundos

-¿Estas bien?-dijo Naruto

-Si, tranquilo, de hecho, era de eso que queria hablar-dijo Sasuke-Pero antes, Naruto, prometeme una cosa-

-¿Que cosa?-dijo Naruto

-Que esto quedará entre nosostros y no se hablará de esto con nadie, puedes decirselo a Hinata, no creo que ella hable, pero a nadie más-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa

-Lo prometo-dijo Naruto.

-Ven-dijo Sasuke y, despues de que ambos hubieron pagado su ramen, se dirigieron a la casa de Sasuke

-Sakura está aqui-dijo Sasuke

-¿En tu casa, por qué?-dijo Naruto

-Cuando la veas lo sabrás-dijo Sasuke

Naruto estaba intrigado, pero se contuvo para ver a Sakura.

-Sakura, Naruto está aui y quiere verte-dijo Sasuke

-¿Estás seguro?-dijo Sakura desde adentro de una habitación-Bueno, ya salgo-dijo ella y acto seguido abrió la puerta

-Naruto, hola-dijo ella

-Sa...Sakura...chan-dijo Naruto sorprendido

_(Flashback obligatorio xD)_

-Entonces, eso es lo que me sucede-dijo Sakura

-Si, esa es la razón de esos sintomas-dijo Tsunade con Shizune al lado

Sasuke estaba impactado:

-Voy a...Voy...a...-balbuceaba mientras trataba de asimilar la información.

Sasuke salió de la habitación corriendo, hasta que salió a un pasillo donde no habia nadie, Sakura lo siguió preocupada.

-Pobre Sakura, pobre Sasuke-dijo Shizune

-Es una reacción natural, solo espero que Sasuke reaccione correctamente.

-Sasuke-kun-decia Sakura impresionada por las palabras de Sasuke

-Además, no todo los dias te dan la noticia de que tu clan se va a ampliar gracias a ti-dijo Sasuke sonriendo, llorando y abrazando a Sakura quien le correspindió con lo propio.

_(Fin del Flashback)_

Naruto estaba anonadado, y no era para menos, pues frente a el habia una Sakura con un vientre que denotaba unos meses de embarazo.

-Sasuke, ¿es tuyo, verdad?-dijo Naruto bajando la mirada

-Si-dijo Sasuke

Pasaron unos incómodos minutos de silencio hasta que Naruto gritó:

-¡GEEEEEEEENIIIIIIIAAAAAAAL!-

-Baka, no seas tan ruidoso, algunos no tenemos el bien de dormir durante la noche-dijo Itachi desde otra habitación.

-Lo siento, mi hermano está trabajando en la policia, y entre eso y cuidar a Sakura mientras no estoy lo ha agotado mucho-dijo Sasuke

-Si, lo siento, pero, en verdad, que estoy feliz, ustedes van a ser padres-dijo Naruto

-Nosotros nos casamos hace unos meses en secreto, bueno, casi no, casi toda la aldea lo sabe, menos unas cuantas personas incluyendote a ti, Hinata e Ino-dijo Sakura

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿el lo sabe?-dijo Naruto

-Si, el lo sabe-dijo Sasuke

-Debiste haberlo visto, se puso tan feliz, incluso casi llora de la felicidad-dijo Sakura

-Naruto, hay otra cosa que quiero pedirte-dijo Sasuke

-Si, lo que me pidas-dijo Naruto

-Hooooolaaaaa, siguen haciendo mucho ruido-dijo Itachi

-Lo siento-dijeron Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura.

-Naruto, podrias ser el padrino de uno de mis hijos-dijo Sasuke

-Pero claro que si, y Hinata podria ser la madrina y...Espera, ¿Como que de uno de tus hijos?-Dijo Naruto

-El caso es que, vamos a tener tres-dijo Sakura

-Pues cuenten conmigo-dijo Naruto

-Naruto...Gracias...Por todo-dijo Sasuke, dandole la mano a Naruto

-De nada...Sasuke...Para eso estan los amigos-dijo Naruto

Sakura, viendo el rostro de Sasuke se dio cuenta de que se estaba esforzando para no soltar lágrimas.

-Por cierto, ¿Ya les tienen nombres?-dijo Naruto

-Tenemos un par pensados-dijo Sasuke

-Oyuki, Shiori y Yoshio, esos serán sus nombres-dijo Sakura

-Entonces a celebrar por los tres-dijo Naruto

-No lo voy a repetir, o hacen silencio, o verán lo que un Susano de verdad-dijo Itachi molesto-

-Lo sentimos-dijeron los miembros del equipo siete.

**Bueno, hasta aqui el capitulo doble de esta...¿edición?, ¿número?, bueno, lo que sea.**

**No tengo mucho que decir, más que, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo doble, y que no me maten por matar sus expectativas de una batalla épica de Dojutsus, lo siento ( Me arrodillo y pongo mi cabeza contra el suelo).**

**Bueno, gracias a Princezz Inuyoukai, HiNaThItHa.16241 y a Davarupor sus reviews, y de nuevo lo siento si mate sus expectativas (repito la disculpa antes hecha)**

**Bueno, Hasta cuando tenga el siguiente capitulo listo, Sayonara y cuidense mucho.**


	8. Chapter 10

**Naruto: Kimi to Boku (Tu y Yo)**

**Capitulo 10: Newsong, New Life/Akuma en persona, los celos de Karin/Naruto y Karin, el par de Uzumakis/El Dios que llora.**

La noticia de que Sakura y el más joven de los Uchiha iban a tener descendencia se regó como pólvora por todo el mundo Shinobi, a pesar de los esfuerzos de los 11 de Konoha por evitarlo.

Aunque de cierta manera les resultó bueno, Sasuke, y aún menos Sakura les resultó fácil acostumbrarse a la fama que empezaron a ganar, particularmente Sasuke se molestaba por esto, por otro lado, una vez asimilado, a Sakura no le resultaba tan molesto salvo ciertas situaciones.

Aunque no perdió completamente su carácter frío y orgulloso, el hecho de ser padre caló muy fuerte en Sasuke ya que generalmente se le veia preocupado por Sakura y trataba de que esta se esforzara lo menos posible mientras durará el embarazo de ella.

-¿Asi es todos los dias?-preguntó Naruto a Itachi

-Asi es, no deja esforzarse a Sakura más de lo que considera debido, el limpia la casa, lava la ropa, los platos, hace las compras y además me colabora con mi trabajo en la policia de Konoha-dijo Itachi

-¿En verdad el Teme hace todo eso?-dijo Naruto sorprendido

-Dicen que ser padre te cambia la vida, en el caso de Sasuke quizá acertaron demasiado bien-dijo Sakura, quien estaba sentada en la sala de la casa, su vientre era notoriamente grande, haciendo notar que esperaba traer nuevas esperanzas al mundo.

-Y a ti, Sakura-san, ¿como te ha cambiado la vida ser madre?-preguntó Hinata quien estaba al lado de ella.

-¿A mi?, bueno, supongo que ahora le tengo un poco más de paciencia a las cosas.

Naruto e Itachi intercabiaron miradas como diciendose que aquello no era posible.

-Estos dias si que han sido incréibles, aunque me gustaria poder ayudar a Sasuke, se lo toma todo muy en serio, y no me deja ayudarlo, me mantengo sentada casi todo el dia, si acaso voy a la cocina, pero con esos arrebatos de hambre creo que he subido algo de peso-dijo Sakura algo preocupada.

-¿Ehhhh?, ¿pero que dices Sakura-chan?, si eso es cierto pues no se nota o solo es tu imaginación-dijo Naruto-Y si resulta que es asi, puede que el Cejotas te ayude a volver a estar en forma despues de esto-

-Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a cumplir con mi deber-dijo Itachi-

-Hasta luego Itachi-san-dijo Hinata

-Nos vemos luego Dattebayo-dijo Naruto

-Que te vaya bien Itachi-kun-dijo Sakura

Itachi solo sonrió, se dirigió a la salida y entonces, apenas abrió la puerta casi es arrollado por su hermano menor y Suigetsu.

-¡Hey!, ¿Se puede saber a que viene eso?, casi me atropellas Sasuke-dijo Itachi molesto

-Bueno, la historia es larga-dijo Sasuke

_(Flashback de unos quince minutos antes)_

-Maldita tienda, ayer estaba abierta, llego hoy y me dicen que estan remodelando-dijo Sasuke tras lo cual suspiró y bufó como era su costumbre.

En ese momento, Sasuke se estrelló con alguien más, una persona con el cabello blanco, ligeramente azul en las puntas, con ojos morados, y dientes puntiagudos.

-¡Oye, ten más cuidado!-le gritó Sasuke

-¡El que debe tener cuidado eres tu!-le respondió el

-¿Sasuke?-dijo una segunda persona, un hombre alto, fornido, con una mirada seria y cabello naranja

-¿Juugo?-dijo Sasuke en cuanto lo vio-¿Suigetsu?-dijo cuando se percató de quien era la persona con la que se estrelló.

-¿Que hacen ustedes aqui?-dijo Sasuke

-Estamos consiguiendo viveres y decidimos pasar por Konoha si de casualidad nos encontrabamos contigo, ¿Es verdad que vas a tener familia?-dijo Juugo

-Por favor, di que no-dijo Suigetsu a modo de ruego

-¿Por que?, si es la verdad-dijo Sasuke

-Bueno en ese caso hay buenas y malas noticias-dijo Juugo

-La buena es que compramos diversas cosas para tu futura familia-dijo Juugo

-¿Y las malas cuales son?-dijo Sasuke imaginandose un montón de cosas

Entonces se escuchó un fuerte grito:

-¡SAAAAAAAAAAASUUUUUUUUUUUKEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!-

-¡La mala noticia es que Karin viene con nosotros y dijo que si eso era verdad nos cortaria el cuello a los dos!-dijo Suigetsu bastante alterado viendo como Karin se dirigia hacia ellos.

-¿Que dijiste?-dijo Sasuke tambien alterado

-!Que nos va a matar¡, ¡COOOOOORREEEEEEEEEEE!-Dijo Suigetsu arrancando a correr seguido por Sasuke

-Que conste que estoy corriendo no porque nos vaya a matar, sino porque ahora no quiero lidiar con alguien más repelente que mi esposa en su infancia-dijo Sasuke-Rápido, por aqui, mi casa esta cerca-dijo Sasuke doblando una esquina y guiando a Suigetsu.

-Habren la puerta, es nuestra oportunidad de librarnos de esa bruja-dijo Suigetsu

_(Fin del Flashback)_

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió-dijo Suigetsu

-"¿Alguien más repelente que Sakura en su infancia?, pensé que eso era imposible"-pensó Naruto

-Ohh, vaya, entonces si era cierto, felicidades Sasuke-dijo Suigetsu al notar el vientre de Sakura-Y felicidades a ti tambien-le dijo a Sakura

-Gracias-dijo ella

-Si me disculpan ahora si me voy-dijo Itachi, abriendo la puerta otra vez, y de nuevo casi fue arrollado, esta vez por Karin-"Ya nadie me tiene en consideración"-penso Itachi y antes de que algo más sucediera se fue corriendo.

Como un tornado Karin fue directo hacia Sasuke y lo abrazó del cuello:

-Sasuke-kun, ¿como pudiste hacerme eso?, ¿no sabes que la pase muy mal en esa cochina celda?-dijo ella-pero al menos volvemos a estar juntos.

-¿Se supone que debo estar feliz por eso?-dijo Sasuke

-¿Por que lo dices Sasuke-kun?-dijo Karin mirando a Sasuke-Y tu pelo de chicle, será mejor que no intentes quitarme a Sasuke-kun o...-decia Karin hasta que notó el vientre hinchado de Sakura-Hahahahahaha, ¿Que te sucedió, has comido montañas porque mi Sasuke-kun te rechazó?-dijo ella

-"Sasuke no mentia"-pensó Naruto con una gota de sudor cayendo de su cabeza.

-Karin, no se si no te diste cuenta, o donde estuviste que no estabas informada, pero acabas de insultar a la esposa de Sasuke-dijo Suigetsu, Naruto asintió corroborando lo dicho.

-...Eso no es posible, verdad Sasuke...¿kun?-dijo al mirar a Sasuke y notar que tenia su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno activado-

-Mira Karin, soporto que me molestes a mi o a Suigetsu, pero a mi esposa, ya te pasaste de la raya-dijo Sasuke atemorizando a Karin

-Sasuke-kun, lo siento, yo...-dijo ella pero fue interrumpida por Sasuke que dijo-Nada-acto seguido, Karin cayó al suelo

-¡¿Usaste el Tsukuyomi con ella?!-dijeron Naruto y Suigetsu al mismo tiemo

-No, solo la puse a dormir en un genjutsu regular-dijo Sasuke

-Bueno, igual esa bruja se lo merece-dijo Suigetsu

En eso llegó Juugo, observando la situación y diciendo:

-¿Me perdí de mucho?-

-Igual no te hubiera interesado-dijo Suigetsu

-Aqui estan las cosas que compramos-dijo Juugo e inmediatamente sonrió y dijo al ver a Sakura: y veo que no nos equivocamos.

_(Mientras tanto, en Amegakure)_

-Esta tierra, ha dejado de llorar-murmuró Nagato, tenia una túnica con capucha que no dejaba ver bien su rostro.

-Disculpe, señor-dijo Nagato llamando la atención de un señor-digame, ¿quien dirige la aldea?

-Las noticias no salen mucho de este lugar, ¿verdad muchacho?-dijo el hombre suspirando-no tenemos a nadie, pero se espera que Pain no Kami regrese, porque, su ángel se ha ido-dijo muy triste.

-¿Como que se fue?-dijo Nagato agitado

-Recuperamos su cuerpo, el maldito Madara Uchiha la asesinó, su cuerpo yace junto al de Yahiko, el antiguo líder de Akatsuki-dijo el hombre

-¿Donde están?-dijo Nagato

-Hacia allá, en el santuario que el ángel de Kami construyó-dijo el hombre

-Muchas gracias-dijo Nagato-"Konan, ¿que te sucedió?, Por Kami"-decia en su mente.

Nagato llegó al santuario, entró en el, pero no estaba preparado para lo que vió.

-Konan...-dijo en un murmullo, inmediatamente empezó a llorar, y no era para menos, pues ahí, junto al cuerpo de Yahiko, el antiguo Pain Tendo, yacia Konan, con una expresión serena y triste, muerta.

Nagato, en un arrebato de ira y tristeza golpeo la pared del santuario, haciendo un hoyo en ella.

-Que dolor tan grande sientes-dijo una voz proveniente de todos lados y a la vez de ninguno

-¿Quien eres?-dijo Nagato

-Eso no interesa, si te has dado cuenta, muchas personas están reviviendo, y el legado de Rikudo Sennin está siendo profanado por los descendientes de él-dijo la voz

-Tú, tu fuiste quien me revivió-dijo Nagato

-Aciertas, Joven Nagato-dijo la voz-He estado reviviendo a esas personas, porque pronto se luchará por la existencia del mundo, de nuevo, por la Raiz de aquel que profanó los ojos del Shinobi no Kami, unos ojos que tu tambien tienes y que se le otorgaron de mi parte-

-¿Puedes...podrias...por esta vez...?-dijo Nagato

-Observa, heredero de los caminos de Samsara, se que tomarás el camino correcto, gracias a tu pariente en sangre y Hermano en enseñanza-dijo la voz tornandose cada vez más lejana.

Entonces, unos nubarrones negros cubrieron el cielo de Amegakure, y unos poderosos rayos de luz azul descendieron de ellos sobre el santuario. Dentro del mismo Nagato observaba atónito el milagro que se daba, y vió como unas como esferas de energía descendian y entraban en sus amigos caídos.

Nagato cayó de rodillas y dijo: -Gracias, gracias, Kami-sama-dijo soltando lágrimas.

Entonces sintió unos pasos que se le acercaban y como una mano delicada de una mujer posaba su mano sobre su hombro.

-Nagato, ¿por que lloras?-dijo ella

-Nagato, te dije que no lloraras, eso es de débiles, debes mostrar más carácter-dijo un hombre al lado de la mujer.

-No deberias ser tan duro con él-dijo la mujer

-No, al contrario, tiene razón, como lider de Amegakure, y de Akatsuki, debo mostrar fortaleza-dijo Nagato levantandose

-Nagato-dijeron los dos

-Espera un momento, ¿como es eso que eres lider de Amegakure y de Akatsuki?, ¿y como es que estoy vivo?, si por culpa de Hanzo...-dijo el hombre, pero Nagato lo detuvo.

-Denles las gracias a Kami-sama, el fue, Yahiko, Konan-dijo Nagato-Quien nos revivió-

-Madara...-dijo Konan

-Está muerto, Naruto lo detuvo, pero su legado oscuro sigue amenazando este mundo-dijo Nagato-y nuestro deber es detenerlo-

-Parece que me perdí de mucho-dijo Yahiko

-Descuida, te lo contaremos todo despues-dijo Konan

Los tres huerfanos de la lluvia salieron del santuario, afuera, una multitud de gente se habia acercado para ver que sucedia, y cuando los vieron dijeron algunos:

-Ese muchacho, tiene los ojos del sabio, el es Pain, Kami ha vuelto-

-El ángel ha regresado-decian otros

Algunos se acercaban incluso a Nagato y Yahiko y se referian a ellos como Rikudo Pain.

-¿Rikudo Pain?, me da la impresión de que ha pasado más tiempo de lo que creia-dijo Yahiko.

_(De vuelta en Konoha)_

-¡POR FAVOR!, ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!-Gritaba Naruto quien era perseguido por una muy furiosa Karin, el genjutsu no funcionó por mucho tiempo, y debido a que Naruto dijo algo fuera de lugar, Karin volcó su ira sobre él.

-¡ITACHI, QUIEN SEA QUE ESTÉ AHÍ, AYUDENME!-Dijo al pasar por la Policia de Konoha

-¡TSUNADE-OBACHAN, QUIEN SEA, AYUDEME!-Gritó al pasar por el edificio del Hokage

Y asi estuvieron, todo el dia hasta que tanto Naruto como Karin se arrastraban, en un intento, el primero de huir y la segunda de atrapar al primero.

-¿Naruto-kun?-dijo Hinata al ver a Naruto en tan penosa situación

-"Maldición, justo con quien no queria encontrame, Hinata-chan, que vergüenza"-Pensó Naruto mientras se seguia arrastrando, dejando una muy confundida Hinata.

Despues de mucho tiempo, Naruto llegó a su casa, con Karin detrás, no tenia fuerza para cerrar la puerta, por lo que Karin finalmente lo atrapó, pero ella tambien estaba casi muerta del cansancio.

-Por fin...te tengo...Uzumaki...Naruto-dijo Karin

-Mira...Karin...ambos estamos...igual de...destrozados-dijo Naruto

-¿A donde...quieres...llegar?-dijo Karin

-¿Ahora?...al baño...a darme una ducha-dijo Naruto

Ambos, a rastras, llegaron a la habitación de Naruto, pero una nueva pelea se encendió, esta vez sobre quien usaria la ducha primero.

-Esta es mi casa, yo la debo usar primero-dijo Naruto

-Soy mujer, si eres un caballero me dejaras primero, ¿no has escuchado el dicho, primero las damas?-dijo Karin

-Si, pero no dijeron nada acerca de brujas-dijo Naruto sin poder evitar reirse de lo que dijo, a lo cuál Karin le estampó un golpe en la cabeza.

-Haber si eso no te enseña nada-dijo Karin

-Mira, mejor...Ya no peleamos más, ve tu primero si quieres-dijo Naruto molesto

Karin, con una expresión entre de victoria y enojo, se fue a tomar una ducha, dejando a Naruto en su habitación.

-Parece que el carácter de esa muchacha no es para nada llevable-dijo Naruto

-Sino fuera por sus lentes y el hecho de que es bastante más joven, yo diria que se parec un tanto a tu madre, Naruto-dijo Jiraiya

-Si yo tambien..., Espere, Ero-sennin, este no es un buen momento para aparecerse-dijo Naruto

-Tranquilo muchacho, tu amiga no me interesa, no me sirve para mi investigación-dijo Jiraiya-Yo vine fue para decirte algo de parte de Tsunade-

-¿Que cosa?-dijo Naruto

-Se te acaba el tiempo, si no es pronto, sellaran a Hinata, Tsunade y Hiashi ya no pueden darte más tiempo, el clan Hyuga está inquieto-dijo Jiraiya muy serio.

-Lo sé, se que si no hacemos algo, todo lo demás será inútil, pero no encuentro nada que me ayude, ni siquiera se como fue que le pude aplicar ese sello a Hinata, quizá solo fue casualidad, o un error, o tal vez tuve suerte-dijo Naruto-Pero ahora, todo es diferente y no me siento con la fuerza para hacerlo-

-Naruto,¿recuerdas esa vez que te dije que te encargaba encontrar el modo de que hubiera paz en este mundo?-dijo Jiraiya

-Si-dijo Naruto

-Me dijeron que hallaste la manera, que salvaste a Nagato...y tambien al mundo, incluyendo a Sasuke, en ese aspecto creo que me superaste por mucho, sin contar el modo sabio y la perfección del Rasengan-dijo Jiraiya

-¿A que quiere llegar?, Ero-sennin-dijo Naruto

-Que si tu, que pudiste cargar con el odio tanto de Sasuke como con el de Madara y el del mundo, con el dolor de Nagato y cumplir la voluntad de tu padre y tu madre, no veo la razón de que no te creas capaz de ayudar a tu amiga-dijo Jiraiya-Esa chica pelirroja es de seguro una Uzumaki, ella quizá sepa la manera de ayudarte-

-Karin...-dijo Naruto-¿Está usted seguro?-pero cuando Naruto volteó a ver a su pervertido maestro este ya no estaba.

Más tarde, despues de que tanto Karin como Naruto se hubieran duchado...

-Haber, repiteme bien, que creo que no te entendí-dijo Naruto

-No tengo en donde quedarme y no creo que Sasuke-kun me reciba, asi que, ¿me recibirias en tu casa?-dijo Karin

-mmmmmm, deacuerdo-dijo Naruto

-¿Enserio?-dijo Karin sorprendida

-Claro, eres una Uzumaki, ¿no?, pero además, eres otra persona que necesita ayuda, por mi, encantado-dijo Naruto sonriendole

-Gracias, Naruto-dijo Karin bajando la mirada.

_(Más tarde, esa misma noche)_

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres-dijo Karin

-No importa, tu eres la invitada-dijo Naruto

-Pero es tu cama-dijo Karin

-Cierto, pero si te la quiero prestar, supongo que puedo, ¿no?-dijo Naruto

-Si, supongo que tienes razón-dijo Karin sonriendo levemente, entonces recordó algo-Oye, Naruto, te noto algo preocupado, ¿sucede algo?-dijo ella.

-La verdad es que si-dijo Naruto, acto seguido, Naruto le contó a Karin su situación actual.

-Espero que entiendas-dijo Naruto

-Si, lo entiendo, lo que hiciste, lo hiciste por amor, ja, tipico, el amor te hace hacer idioteces-dijo ella

-¿Por que te enamoraste de Sasuke?-dijo Naruto

-Eso es cosa mia-dijo ella-pero sabes, en todo ese tiempo, solo yo lo quise a él, y el a mi no, en el momento traté de hacerle ver lo que era pero el estaba tan ciego en la oscuridad que no pude hacer que me quisiera, y ahora que salió de ella...está...con...-Karin no pudo seguir y empezó a lagrimear y a llorar.

-La vida nos juega siempre malas pasada-dijo Naruto-pero ten por seguro que algún dia la cosa cambiará, hasta entonces no te rindas, quizá con Sasuke ya no haya esperanza pues está casado y con una familia que cuidar, pero estoy seguro de que hay alguien para ti Karin, asi que por eso no llores, que no me gusta ver a una mujer llorar-dijo Naruto.

Karin estaba anonadada, en su vida alguien la habia tratado tan cariñosa y comprensivamente como ese muchacho rubio, Naruto, sintió como un flechazo y un punzazo en el corazón, de todos modos, el tampoco seria para ella, pues el ya tenia a alguien a quien amaba, pero si podria ayudarle en su situación.

-Naruto, creo que se como ayudarte con Hinata, hay un Jutsu en el clan Uzumaki que podria ayudarnos, pero requiere mucho chakra y la ayuda de dos o tres ninjas con dojutsus, sin embargo, es la mejor salida que tenemos-dijo Karin

-Karin, tu...¿me quieres ayudar?-dijo Naruto, Karin solo asintió.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Naruto y sin pensarlo le dió un cariñoso abrazo a Karin.

Ella no sabia como reaccionar, entonces escucho que Naruto le dijo algo al oido:

-Gracias, gracias, Karin-chan-

-No Naruto, gracias a ti-dijo Karin, correspondiendole el abrazo a Naruto.

-Naruto, tu nunca cambias-dijo Jiraiya, en el techo de la casa, habia visto lo que sucedió.

-Supongo que es mejor asi, Naruto, le trae la luz a quien está en las sombras, su carácter hace que tarde o temprano las personas con las que comparte se vuelvan sus amigos-dijo Itachi.

-Tendrás mucho trabajo por delante, Itachi-dijo Jiraiya

-No, mi trabajo hace mucho que terminó, el que si tiene mucho por delante es Naruto-dijo Itachi mientras veia a Naruto hablar con Karin y comentandole como iba a ser lo que harian, lo que ya se habia planeado y ella escuchaba y tambien comentaba que era ese Jutsu que necesitaban hacer.

-Entonces, ¿mañana a primera hora?-dijo Karin

-Si, a primera hora Dattebayo-dijo Naruto

-Ya se hace tarde-dijo Karin-que descanses, Naruto-niisan-

-Que descanses, Karin-neesan-

**Y hasta aqui este capitulo, muchas gracias por seguir y apoyarme con este fic al que trato de meterle de todo, acción, comedia y tambien algo de sentimentalismo, como en este capitulo.**

**Muchas gracias Davaru, Princezz Inuyoukai y HiNaThItHa.16241 por sus reviews, y gracias por perdonar el hecho de que la pelea prometida fuera tan corta.**

**Bueno, si les gustó este capitulo solo dejenme reviews, si desean, no es que yo viva de ellos (¿O si? xD), pero es que me agrada leer lo que me escriben.**

**Sayonara y espero que les vaya bien y que se cuiden mucho. **


	9. Chapter 11

**Naruto: Kimi to Boku (Tu y Yo)**

**Capitulo 11: El sellado de Hinata/El nacimiento**

En una sala oscura, Hinata Hyuga yacia recostada, plácidamente dormida debido al efecto de un poderoso Genjutsu.

Alrededor de ella, Naruto, Karin, Neji, Itachi y Sasuke se preparaban para, lo que fuera el proceso de sellado más largo y duro de su vida.

_(Ese mismo dia por la mañana)_

-¿Entonces, eso es lo que haremos?-dijo Sasuke

-Si-dijo Naruto

-Bien, a esta hora, Hinata está prácticando en la mansión Hyuga-dijo Naruto-Itachi, ¿sabes lo que debes hacer?-

-Por supuesto-dijo Itachi

-Neji, ¿tienes el lugar?-dijo Naruto

-Detrás de la cabeza del Shodaime Hokage hay un lugar que podriamos usar-dijo este

-Karin, ¿tienes todo listo?-preguntó Naruto a lo que ella asintió

-Sasuke, ¿Tienes el pergamino?-dijo Naruto

-Lo tengo, y lo cuidaré con mi alma, Naruto-dijo Sasuke

-Bien, pues entonces vamos ya-dijo Naruto e inmediatamente todos fueron hacia el lugar indicado menos Itachi, quien se dirigió a la mansión Hyuga.

Mientras tanto, y totalmente ajena a lo que planeaba Naruto, Hinata estaba saliendo de la mansión, tenia la intención de visitar a Naruto, cuando sintió la presencia de Itachi a sus espaldas, sabia que el no venia para hablar, aunque desconocía su verdadera razón para estar ahí.

-Itachi-san, ¿que quieres?-dijo Hinata

-Parece que era cierto, tienes amplias capacidades de rastreo-dijo Itachi, mostrandose ante Hinata

-Te hice una pregunta-dijo Hinata alertada

-Disculpame por lo que voy a hacer-dijo Itachi, enseguida su Sharingan empezó a girar y tomó la forma de un Shuriken de tres aspas-Pero es necesario que se asi-dijo el

-Mangekyo Sharingan, Itachi-san, ¿que es lo que piensas hacer?-dijo Hinata asustada por la intensidad de la mirada del hermano mayor de Sasuke y ex-miembro de Akatsuki.

-Tsukuyomi-dijo Itachi

Hinata recibió el golpe del genjutsu, pero luego se despertó en su habitación, ¿habria sido un sueño?, no le dio importancia y decidió salir para la casa de Naruto.

Sin embargo, la realidad era otra, Itachi habia logrado usar el Tsukuyomi para confundir la mente de Hinata, para ella seria un dia cualquiera, mientras tanto, ellos terminarian el Jutsu de sellado iniciado por Naruto y por el cual tanto ella como el compartian el vinculo de ser Jinchuurikis de Kurama.

Mientras tanto, detrás de la cabeza del primer Hokage en la montaña, Naruto, Karin, Neji y Sasuke realizaban los preparativos del sellado.

-Ninja āto: Inpei shōheki (Arte ninja: barrera de ocultamiento)-dijo Naruto

-Himitsu āto: Kenmei no me de mite fīrudo no shīringu (Arte secreta: Campo de sellado vigilado por los ojos del sabio)-dijo Sasuke, en el suelo, un dibujo espectral del Sharingan apareció por breves momentos.

-Fūji gijutsu: Denryoku uzu no sōzokujin no inkan (Técnica de sellado: Sello de los herederos del poder del remolino)-dijo Karin, acto seguido, en el centro aparecio el sitio donde iria la persona sobre la que se aplicaria el sello.

En eso llegó Itachi con Hinata a cuestas.

-Espero no llegar tarde-dijo Itachi.

-Para nada-dijo Naruto-coloca a Hinata ahí-dijo Naruto señalando al sitio indicado.

Itachi colocó suavemente a Hinata en un altar de piedra que si no fuera porque sabian para que era, cualquiera diria que era para un sacrificio.

-Mangekyo Sharingan-dijo Itachi activando su poder.

-¿Estamos todos listos?-dijo Naruto

Todos asintieron y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-Hokage sutairu: Shīringu kaihō aiganchō wa tōku ni aru (Estilo Hokage: Sellado liberador del pájaro enjaulado que está en la lejania)-

_(Fin del flashback)_

El sello en si necesitaba mucho chakra, y casi inmediatamente, los diseños de Shurikens en el Mangekyo Sharingan de Itachi y Sasuke empezarón a girar cada vez más rápido, haciendo honor al nombre del Sharingan (Pupila giratoria).

El sellado se prolongó por casi todo el dia.

-Ya casi está-dijo Naruto

Los sharingans de Itachi y Sasuke giraban muy rapido, casi no se notaba el diseño de ambos, entonces tanto Sasuke como Itachi empezaron a sangrar por los ojos, el esfuerzo estaba pasandoles factura.

-No te preocupes dobe, aún podemos seguir

-Cierto, no te preocupes-dijo Itachi

Naruto se calmó durante un momento, pero al observar a Neji, lo notó muy cansado, su Byakugan estaba marcando cada vez más las venas de su rostro.

-Neji...-dijo Naruto

-Naruto, no te...preocupes-dijo Neji, pero casi inmediatamente cayó arrodillado, tanto Naruto como Karin se dieron cuenta de que tenia sus reservas de chakra muy bajas.

-Neji, no te sobreesfuerces, nosotros podemos-dijo Naruto

-Mi...Sha...ringan...duele...mucho-dijo Sasuke, inmediatamente, ambos ojos le sangraron y su mangekyo sharingan eterno se deshizo y solo quedó su sharingan que rapidamente dejó de girar y se desactivó, Sasuke cayó al suelo desmayado

-¡Sasuke!-dijo Naruto

-Naruto, Sasuke estará bien-dijo Itachi

-Itachi, tu Sharingan, se está desactivando-dijo Naruto, Itachi tambien cayó al suelo.

-Maldición, el jutsu es demasiado poderoso, no podremos completarlo-dijo Karin

-Maldición, otra vez esto-dijo Naruto

-Naruto, no te preocupes, aqui estoy-dijo una voz

-Nagato-dijo Naruto

-Ese cabello, eres, un...Uzumaki-dijo Karin-y además...El...Rinnegan-

-Naruto, terminemos este sellado-dijo Nagato

-Si, Nagato-dijo Naruto

_(Unas horas despues)_

En medio de la noche, un muy cansado Sasuke se despierta, está en el hospital de Konoha, al lado de él está su hermano, aún dormido.

-¿Que sucedió?-se preguntó Sasuke-El sellado ¿se completó?-

Entonces, el Uchiha escuchó una conversación al otro lado de la puerta.

-Esto es el colmo Naruto-dijo Tsunade molesta

-Ella tiene razón-dijo una molesta Sakura-¿te pusiste a pensar en Sasuke o en Itachi, o en Karin o Neji?-dijo ella

-No-dijo Naruto

-Típico de ti-dijo muy molesta Sakura

Sasuke no podia seguir escuchando a Sakura regañar a Naruto, y haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande, logró levantarse y caminar hasta la puerta y abrirla, para la sorpresa de los allí presentes

-Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura

-Teme, estas muy débil, no te sobreesfuerces-dijo Naruto

-No podia, quedarme escuchando eso-dijo Sasuke-Sakura, si yo seguí con el plan de Naruto, es porque confié en el, el es mi amigo-dijo Sasuke-No lo juzgues, no más asi, el dobe, hubiera detenido todo si hubiera sabido que era posible nuestra muerte-dijo Sasuke antes de desmayarse

-Está muy débil-dijo Tsunade.

-Teme-dijo Naruto

_(Al dia siguiente)_

-¿como te encuentras Neji?-dijo Naruto

-Muy bien-dijo Él, de todos, fue el menos afectado sin contar a Nagato o a Karin-Y, ¿Hinata-sama?-

-Ella está bien, pero...-dijo Naruto bajando su rostro

-¿Pero...?-dijo Neji

-No debí ponerlos en este peligro-dijo Naruto

-Era por Hinata-sama, no tienes de que disculparte-dijo Neji

-Pero, casi te privo de tu familia, según escuche, tuvieron, Tenten y tu, un saludable hijo-dijo Naruto

Neji no respondio.

-Lo siento-dijo Naruto

-No, no importa-dijo Neji

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de la Hokage.

-Nagato, ese es mi nombre-decia él

-Eres de amegakure, ex-lider de Akatsuki y tambien eras Pain-dijo Tsunade

-Pain era el nombre de los cuerpos de los seis caminos-dijo Nagato

-Aún asi, tu destruiste Konoha-dijo Tsunade

-Si, pero, ahora me arrepiento-dijo el shinobi con los ojos del sabio

-Bueno, Naruto me ha dicho que de verdad cambiaste, no te preocupes, no tomaré en contra tuya ninguna acción-dijo Tsunade

-Gracias, Hokage-sama-dijo Nagato

-Nagato, ¿como están tus dos amigos?-dijo Tsunade sin mirarlo

-Estan bien-dijo Nagato

-Nagato, que alegria verte otra vez-dijo Jiraiya entrando

-Ji...Jiraiya-sensei-dijo Nagato

-Veo que lo que decian de Naruto era cierto-dijo el Sannin

-Si, el es el chico de la profecia-dijo Nagato

En otro lado, afuera, en casa de Sasuke y Sakura...

-Nueve meses-dijo Ino

-Si-dijo Sakura

-Podrian Nacer en cualquier momento-dijo Ino

Entonces la expresión de Sakura Cambió y dijo:

-Pues parece que ya quieren salir-dijo haciendo notorio que le dolia mucho.

-¡Oh, por Kami!, ¡debemos ir al hospital!-dijo Ino llevandose a su amiga

En ese momento, en el hospital...

-Ya gané esta partida-dijo Sasuke

-Ehhh, mejor dejo de jugar, o me quedaré sin nada-dijo Naruto

-Vamos, yo sigo-dijo Itachi, tanto él como Sasuke ya estaban más o menos recuperados-Por cierto, hay mucho ajetreo, ¿que será que sucede?-

-Dejáme ver-dijo Naruto, quien salió de la habitación y se encontró con Nagato, Ino y Hinata quienes venian hacia la habitación-¿Que sucede?-dijo Naruto

-A eso veniamos-dijo Ino-Naruto, Sasuke, es Sakura-dijo Hinata-Ya va a dar a luz-dijo Nagato

Ni bien el hubo dicho cuando tanto Sasuke como Naruto salen disparados a buscar a Sakura

-Por Kami, cuanta emoción-dijo Nagato

-Sakura-dijeron los dos en medio de un grito

-Por ahí-les dijo una enfermera

-Sakura-dijo Sasuke irrumpiendo en la Sala

-Sasuke, no...no puedes estar aqui-le dijo Shizune

-Es mi esposa-dijo el azabache

-Lo se, pero tendrás que esperar a que...-pero no pudo continuar porque oyó los gemidos de dolor de Sakura

-Ya nacen-dijeron los demás

Sasuke observaba sorprendido como Nacian sus hijos, Naruto por su parte, se desmayó de la emoción de ver nacer.

-Vamos, Vamos Sakura, tu puedes-le alentaba Sasuke

-Ya Salió, es una niña-dijo Shizune, inmediatamente acomodandola en un sitio seco y seguro

-Ya viene el siguiente-dijo uno de los ninja médicos.

El proceso se repitió con los dos últimos hijos, al segundo, Sasuke ayudó a tener a su hijo y al tercero, Un ya recuperado Naruto tambien colaboró.

Despues de eso, le pasaron a Sakura sus hijos, los hijos de ella y de Sasuke.

-Miralos, que hermosos-decia ella muy cansada

-Si...-decia Sasuke, con lágrimas

La primera hija, tenia, como rasgo primordial su cabello, era completamente blanco, rasgo poco común en los Uchiha por no decir único, sus ojos eran negros, iguales a los de su padre.

El segundo hijo, era varón, con el cabello y ojos negros, casi era la viva imagen de su padre.

Su tercera hija, era la viva imagen de Sakura, solo que su cabello era de un rosa un tanto más oscuro que el de su madre.

-Mi hija primera, Oyuki (Literalmente, Reina de las nieves), Mi segundo y único hijo varón, Yoshio (Coraje individual), mi tercera hija, Shiori (Guia)-dijo Sasuke, dandole nombres a sus hijos.

-Sakura necesita descansar, llevemos a los bebés para que los cuiden-dijo Shizune, asi, cada uno hizo lo propio con cada uno de ellos, Sasuke llevaba a Oyuki, Naruto a Yoshio y Shizune a Shiori.

Sasuke pensaba que las cosas no podian ir mejor, pero, no podia dejar de pensar que se acercaba la tormenta que sigue a la calma, y no podia tener más razón

_(En algún lugar, en el país de fuego)_

-Hermano, al fin te podré vengar-dijo Izuna, abriendo sus ojos, y observando a la Gedo Mazou.

**Y bueno, hasta aqui este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus reviews, como siempre, dejen si les ha gustado el capitulo y si quieren hacerlo.**

**Lo siguiente les prometo, una verdadera batalla y luego, un pequeño salto temporal.**

**Hasta luego y cuidense mucho.**


	10. Chapter 12

**Naruto: Kimi to Boku (Tu y Yo)**

**Capitulo 11: La promesa de Kurama y la llegada sombría.**

_(Algún tiempo indeterminado despues)_

El gran día habia llegado, el sellado Maldito del clan Hyuga, todos esperaban que Hinata tuviera el sello, al menos los ancianos del clan, pero ellos no sabian que cierto joven de pelo amarillo e hiperactivo cabeza hueca habia intervenido en la situación sin que la propia Hinata se diera cuenta, aunque ella intuia que la aparición de Itachi tenia que ver con su sellado, no lograba encajar ninguna de las dos cosas correctamente, aunque suponia que Naruto tenia algo que ver.

-Todos los presentes, sabemos porque estamos aqui, asi como conocen las reglas a las que el clan Hyuga se atañe desde que fue fundado hace mucho tiempo-dijo Hiashi

-Hai-respondieron todos los presentes

"Naruto, ojalá que este descabellado plan funcione" Pensó Hiashi

Los miembros del clan se llevaron a Hinata a una sala secreta, el sellado tomaria su tiempo, pero Naruto tenia plena confianza en lo que el y sus amigos habian hecho hacia ya un tiempo.

-Mocoso, ¿estas nervioso?, ya calmate-dijo Kurama en el interior de Naruto

-Promesa es promesa-dijo Naruto

-Y yo la cumpliré, recuerda, las promesas no se rompen, es lo que me enseñaste, Naruto-dijo Kurama

Aunque Naruto confiaba en el Kyubi, Hiashi, por si acaso, habia hecho que Itachi, Sasuke y Jiraiya estuvieran por la zona.

Naruto salió de la casa de los Hyuga, era el momento de completar su parte, y esperaba que Kurama no se pasara o que Hinata le ocurriera algo.

-Empiecen el sellado-dijo un Hyuga anciano

-Señor, aqui hay algo que no debiera estar-dijo otro Hyuga

-¿Que cosa?-dijo el otro algo contrariado

-Un sello-dijo el Hyuga

-Ya me suponia que el Jinchuuriki intentaria algo asi-dijo el Hyuga viejo

El Hyuga puso su mano en el vientre de Hinata y entonces, cuando tocó el sello, un potente chakra rojo aparecio en su mente sorprendiendolo

-¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó un Hyuga

-Si-respondió el viejo.

-Destruyan ese sello-dijo el viejo

Entonces todos tocaron el sello, craso error.

Pasaron horas y horas, no se escuchaba nada del otro lado, finalmente, Hiashi empezó a perder la paciencia, Hanabi a preocuparse, y Neji a alterarse.

Las horas pasaban y finalmente Neji tocó fondo y se levantó

-Neji, ¿que piensas hacer?-dijo Naruto

-Voy a ver a Hinata-sama-dijo el

-Aún no, aún no-dijo Naruto

-¿Entonces cuando?, ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia-dijo Hiashi

En eso Hanabi dijo:

-Neji-san, Naruto-san, Padre, miren la habitación-

Cuando los tres hubieron visto, se dieron cuenta de que un chakra empezaba a sentirse a simple tacto.

-Ya era hora-dijo Neji más relajado-Naruto, ahora todo depende de tu plan-

-Espero que toda esta locura funcione-dijo Hiashi bastante serio

Hanabi miraba de un lado a otro, entre Neji, su padre y Naruto y luego dijo:

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?, ¿Me perdí de algo?-

-Tranquila, Hanabi, Naruto ideó un plan para ayudar a tu Hinata-dijo Hiashi

-Ahora, un último Sello-dijo Naruto, haciendo un extraño sello de manos

Mientras tanto en la habitación...

-Este chakra está interfiriendo con el sellado-dijo Un Hyuga

-Ese mocoso, ha de haber colocado un sello protector, destruyanlo-dijo el Hyuga anciano

-Arte ninja: Sellado muerto-dijo un Hyuga

El chakra se detuvo.

-Bien, ahora...-dijo el Hyuga viejo, pero entonces sintieron una escalofriante presencia en la habitación

-¿Que demonios es esto?-dijo el Hyuga

Entonces, hubo una explosión de chakra y de repente todos se hallaban en una sala llena de agua con unos portales Tori dispersos por varios lados, de la nada aparecio Naruto.

-Mocoso, Quiero una explicación y más te vale darmela-Exigió el Hyuga viejo

-Sabia que me pedirian algo asi-dijo Naruto

-Naruto-san, ¿Donde está Hinata-sama?-dijo otro Hyuga

-Ella esta bien, pero su conciencia está dormida-dijo Naruto

-Muchacho, sabes que amañar y tratar de usar las leyes de nuestro clan en nuestra contra es trampa-dijo el Hyuga viejo

-Si-dijo Naruto

-Que descaro-dijo el Hyuga viejo-Te pondré en tu lugar

-Yo si fuera tu me lo pensaria, humano-dijo una siniestra voz

De las sombras se vieron dos enormes ojos rojos, su pupila era vertical

-Es...Es...-dijo el Hyuga que preguntó por Hinata

-Tu no mereces lo que va a ocurrir aqui-dijo Naruto, sacando inmediatamente al Hyuga de su subconsciente

-El Kyubi, sabia que pedirias ayuda a tu Bijuu, que truco más sucio, Jinchuuriki-dijo el Hyuga más viejo

Naruto bajó la mirada y dijo:

-En primera, el se llama Kurama, en segunda, el es mi amigo, en tercera yo tengo un nombre, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, Hijo del Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze y de la Kunoichi Kushina Uzumaki-dijo Naruto levantando su vista.

-Ya puedo hacerlo, Naruto-dijo Kurama

-¿Hacernos que?-dijo el Hyuga más viejo

-Claro, solo procura no destrozarlos mucho, solo lo adecuado, ahhh, y no los mates-dijo Naruto

-Me limitas demasiado, pero vale-dijo Kurama-lo voy a disfrutar todo lo que dure-dirigió su mirada a los que estaban allí

_(Un tiempo despues)_

En la realidad, Naruto despertaba.

-¿Como fue todo?-dijo Hiashi

-Está hecho, que alguien entre por ellos, no creo que vuelvan a hacer algo más que comer o mirar el horizonte en mucho tiempo-dijo Naruto

-¿Y Ko?-dijo Hanabi

-El esta bien-dijo Naruto-Lo saqué antes de todo-

Neji y Hiashi entraron a la habitación, todos los Hyugas, menos Hinata y Ko tenian la mirada perdida.

_(Más tarde)_

-Bueno, lo bueno es que Hinata no recibio el sello maldito-dijo Naruto

-Lo malo es que casi todo el consejo además de otros Hyugas quedaron con la mente destrozada-dijo Neji

-Esto quizá pueda ser bueno-dijo Hanabi

-Puede que Hanabi tenga razón-dijo Hiashi-pero por ahora, muchas gracias Naruto

-No me de las gracias solo a mi, sino tambien a Neji, además de Sasuke-teme, a Itachi, Nagato y a Karin-neesan-dijo Naruto rascandose la nuca

-Bueno, diles que desde el fondo de mi alma se han ganado mi agradecimiento, Neji, ya que tu estás aqui, gracias-dijo Hiashi-si no hay nada más que decir, haré lo necesario, solo te pido que cuides de mi hija Naruto

-No se preocupe, Kurama y yo se lo prometemos, y usted sabe como soy yo con mis promesas-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Naruto se despidió de Hiashi, Neji y Hanabi, pero echo de menos no poder ver aún a Hinata, para su sorpresa, en la salida estaba Sasuke esperandolo.

-Ehh dobe, como fue todo, nos hicieron alarmarnos por nada-dijo Sasuke

-Fue bastante bien, aunque creo que Kurama se excedio un poco, pero bueno, como están todos teme-dijo Naruto

-Itachi, ocupado sin duda, iba de camino a casa, Sakura ya debe de haber hecho la cena-dijo Sasuke

-¿como estan tus hijos?-dijo Naruto

-Bastante bien, pero no me hago a la idea de ser padre, nunca tuve realmente la idea de serlo, al menos no tan pronto-dijo Sasuke algo preocupado

-Teme, ten calma, seguro que podras hacerlo bien-dijo Naruto-no desperdicies esta oportunidad que se te presenta-

-Lo tendré en cuenta, hasta luego dobe-se despidió Sasuke

-Me saludas a Sakura, hasta luego, teme-dijo Naruto

-Dobe-murmuro Sasuke

-Teme-murmuro Naruto

_(Un tiempo despues, Naruto ya en su casa)_

-Creo que te sobrepasaste con ellos-dijo Naruto

-¿En verdad crees eso?, vamos, que ellos se lo merecian-dijo Kurama

-Pero quien sabe cuanto duren asi-dijo Naruto

-Mientras eso, quizá se dé un cambio positivo en el clan Hyuga-dijo Kurama

-Quizá-dijo Naruto

-Bueno, ya es tarde, asi qu duerme y dejame dormir-dijo Kurama

-Claro-dijo Naruto y no se dijo más.

_(En casa de Sasuke y Sakura)_

-¿Como estan?-dijo Sasuke, aunque calmado en apariencia, algo preocupado, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Sakura

-Sasuke-kun, calmate, ellos estan bien-dijo amablemente Sakura

-Tienes razón-dijo el-es solo que no puedo evitralo, no hace sinó unos años era un shinobi infame, y ahora, parece que toda la aldea me ha perdonado, pero por sobre todo, tengo una familia, sin mencionar que mi hermano ha vuelto-dijo Sasuke soltandolo todo de repente

-Bueno, si lo pones asi, entiendo porque estas nervioso, pero, de todos modos, no te preocupes Sasuke, estoy segura de que podremos con esto-dijo Sakura

Sasuke sonrió, pero luego su semblante se ensombreció y dijo:

-¿Y que sucede si no me quieren?-dijo Sasuke

-Eso dependerá de ti, pero no creo que te odien, eres mejor persona de lo que creias que eras, de lo que yo llegué a creer-dijo Sakura

-Bueno, si, pero, de nuevo me acosa mi pasado, ¿Y si por eso alguno de ellos...?-Sasuke no terminó de decir, las palabras murieron en su boca

-Sasuke-kun, no pienses en eso, seguro que ellos lo entenderán-dijo Sakura

-Son demasiadas cuestiones en mi mente-dijo Sasuke

-Tranquilo-dijo Sakura quien abrazó cariñosamente a Sasuke

-Tienes razón, no debo de preocuparme tanto, si se da el caso, estas tu, mi hermano y tambien el dobe-dijo Sasuke algo más animado.

-Eso es-dijo Sakura sonriendole-bueno, ya es tarde, ven-

-Si-dijo Sasuke

_(Mientras en la oficina de Itachi)_

-Vaya montaña de papel, hermano, como te envidio-pensó Itachi al observar una montaña de papel acumulado que tenia que revisar y luego enviar al jefe de la policia.

_(A la mañana siguiente)_

Itachi, apenas habia acabado de hacer todo ese aburrido papeleo a vista de el, inservible cuando sintió una extraña sensación y decidió salir

Era muy temprano, el sol apenas habia salido hace unas horas. Itachi se dirigió al centro de la reconstruida aldea, ahí se encontró con Nagato

-Itachi-dijo Nagato

-Nagato-dijo Itachi-¿Que haces aqui?-

-Lo mismo que tu, supongo, tambies lo sientes, ¿verdad?-dijo Nagato

-Si se refieren a una sensación escalofriante que te recorre toda la espina, entonces estamos igual-dijo Jiraiya

-Lo mismo puedo decir-dijo Kakashi

-¿Que es toda esta sensación?-dijo Jiraiya

-Presiento que algo malo va a suceder-dijo Itachi

-Yo tambien lo siento-dijo Nagato

-Ehhh, oigan, ¿que hacen todos despiertos tan temprano?-dijo Sasuke

-Tambien lo sientes-dijo Itachi

-Sentí algo raro, como si algo fuera a ir mal-dijo Sasuke

-¿Tu tambien teme?-dijo Naruto

-¿Dobe?, vaya que milagro que te despiertes temprano-dijo Sasuke

-Ha ha ha, muy gracioso Teme-dijo Naruto

-Mangekyo Sharingan-dijo Itachi-ya esta aqui

En eso ocurrió un fuerte terremoto.

-¿Pero que demonios?-dijo Naruto

-En el cielo-dijo Kakashi

Y era que en el cielo un enorme portal se abria, el cielo se rasgaba cual vórtice de Kamui y de el emergia Izuna Uchiha y detrás de el, la Gedo Mazou

-Esto no se ve bien para la aldea-dijo Itachi

-Los aldeanos, la gente-dijo Naruto

-Sakura-dijo Sasuke

-Tranquilos, eso ya está cubierto, alguien me advirtió de antemano-dijo Kakashi sorprendiendo a los demás-

-¿Quien?-dijeron Sasuke y Naruto juntos

-Yo-se oyó una voz de la nada y se abrió otro vórtice dimensional

-Tu...-dijo Itachi

-No puede ser que...-dijo Nagato

-¿De verdad?, ¿en serio es quien estoy viendo?-dijo Sasuke

-Teme-dijo Naruto molesto-

Y no era para menos pues frente a ellos estaba un Shinobi con ropa negra y una máscara naranja en patrón espiral que solo mostraba sus ojos, es decir, era Tobi

-Calmense, Obito me dijo lo que sucedia, hace tiempo he estado hablando con el, y con Rin-dijo Kakashi

-Supongo que los revivieron tambien-dijo Nagato

-Obito me dijo que no recordaba lo que sucedió, lo último que recuerda es haberme dado su Sharingan, nada más-dijo Kakashi

-Es cierto-dijo el shinobi quitandose la máscara, para la sorpresa de todos, su rostro estaba intacto, como antes de haber sido aplastado y posteriormente curado por Madara-Kakashi me contó lo que sucedio, a mi y a Rin-dijo el

-Aún asi, eso no compensa todo lo que hiciste-dijo Jiraiya

-Lo hice por Rin, y lo se me equivoque, pero ahora quiero enmendar ese error y hacer bien las cosas-dijo Obito

-Pareces estar arrepentido, está bien-dijo Sasuke

-¿Teme?-dijo Naruto

-Si esta arrepentido de verdad, entonces merece una oportunidad de demostrarlo y de corregir sus errores, ¿o no, Dobe?-dijo Sasuke

-Si, tienes razón-dijo Naruto

-Lo que vayamos a hacer, necesitaremos un plan-dijo Itachi

Mientras tanto, en el monte Hokage, Minato observaba la situación.

-Me parece un Deja vu, solo espero no tener que usar el sello de la parca otra vez-dijo Minato-Naruto, protege esta parte de la aldea, hay algo que debo hacer, te lo encargo-dijo en su mente

-Pues entonces vamos-dijo Naruto-Ha echar a Izuna de la aldea, a defender por lo que hemos luchado-

Asi los shinobis presentes se pusieron en marcha.

-Todas las piezas andan a su muerte, Naruto, el Yondaime, esos Uchiha y el chico con el Rinnegan, una vez que los haya aplastado, mi camino estará libre y te podre vengar hermano, el Uchiha y Shinobi más poderoso del mundo-dijo Izuna mientras los mencionados se preparaban para la batalla

**Y bueno, hasta aqui este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, me alegraron mucho los reviews que me dejaron y tomaré en cuenta las sugerencias que me dajaron.**

**Bueno, ahora si, una batalla que será épica si, luego, pienso dejar pasar un tiempo antes de continuar, necesito fijarme en otra cosa, y en otro fic, pero les digo que la historia continuará, por eso esta batalla no será la última.**

**Bueno, si de algo tengo que disculparme es por el hecho que este fic ha tenido de todo menos Naruhina de seguido, es un vicio que tengo, pero les digo que trataré de corregir esto, porque yo tambien quiero que Hinata y Naruto se hagan pareja, pero lo haré a su debido momento. ¿Y por que digo esto?, porque le he puesto más énfasis a Sasuke y Sakura que a Naruto y a Hinata y siento que estoy relegando demasiado a las sombras a Hinata, y eso no esta bien, al menos no como yo lo pensé inicialmente.**

**Por demás, gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	11. Chapter 13

**Naruto: Kimi to Boku (Tu y yo)**

**Capitulo 12: Venganza, Caída y Augurio**

La enorme estatua-criatura estaba en una posición que ponía vulnerable a Konoha, los Shinobis que estaban entonces empezaron a actuar, pero ataque tras ataque, la Gedo Mazou ni se inmutaba mientras, encima de ella, Izuna se burlaba de esos fútiles intentos de parte de los ninjas de Konoha.

-¡Jajajajajajajaja!-se reia Izuna-Idiotas, Esos intentos tan inútiles no serviran conmigo, solo conseguiran la destrucción de su querida aldea, les tengo otra salida, entreguénme a todos los descendientes del clan Senju y del clan Uzumaki que haya en la aldea, los mataré y despues perdonare vuestra condenada aldea cuyas árboles y hojas no supieron proteger-

-Maldito seas Izuna, nadie te va a obedecer, los miembros del clan Senju y Naruto son miembros de esta aldea, y la vamos a proteger con nuestra vida-dijo Tsunade

-Bueno, lo intenté, aunque sabia que ustedes no me obedecerian, debia intentarlo-dijo Izuna-Como sea, Gedo Mazou, destruye todo en esta aldea-dijo Izuna alzando la guadaña legendaria

-Esa es...-dijo Tsunade

-Hokage-sama-dijo Minato-esa es la guadaña de la leyenda, con ella ha de controlar esa monstruosidad-

-Si, tambien lo supuse-dijo Tsunade

-Si pudiera...-murmuró Minato

-¿Que dices?-dijo Tsunade

-No, nada-dijo Minato

Mientras, con Izuna...

-Parece que ya es hora-dijo Izuna y empezó a hacer unos sellos manuales y luego dijo:

-Jutsu secreto del Sabio: Tropas de Naraka-dijo Izuna

Inmeditamente, el señor del inframundo, que el Rinnegan tambien podia convocar, emergió del suelo y empezaron a salir espectros como esqueletos con armaduras negras.

-Esto complica nuestro acercamiento-dijo Naruto

-Debemos cruzar inmediatamente y arrebatarle los tesoros a Izuna-dijo Nagato

-Pues vamos-dijo Naruto

-Primero, nos libraremos de ellos, Shinra Tensei-dijo Nagato echando por los aires a innumerables esqueletos

-Amaterasu-dijeron Itachi y Sasuke, las llamas negras empezaron a consumir a varios de esos soldados oscuros, sin embargo, tan pronto uno moria, otros dos surgian.

-Maldición-dijo Naruto

-Na...Naruto, ¿ese de ahí no es tu padre?-dijo Sasuke asombrado

-P...¿Papá?, ¡Papá!-dijo Naruto mientras veía como Minato encaraba la Gedo Mazou

-Eh, tu, si tu, Uchiha Izuna-dijo Minato encarando la abominación esa.

-Namikaze Minato, ¿acaso el gran Yondaime Hokage me pide audiencia?-dijo despectivamente Izuna

-No, te equivocas, no te pido audiencia, te desafio-dijo el padre de Naruto

-Interesante, pero no soy idiota-dijo Izuna-yo no tengo nada que hacer contra tuyo-

-Qué lástima-dijo Minato, llamando la atención de Izuna-y pensar que el hermano del poderoso Uchiha Madara, Izuna, no sea más que un cobarde sin sentido del honor de un Uchiha-

-Insolente, tu nunca sabrias lo que es el honor de los Uchiha, te voy a hacer pedazos-dijo Izuna bajando de la estatua-Disfrutaré destruyendo tu patética existencia, y la de tu aldea-dijo sacando la guadaña legendaria.

-"Justo lo que queria"-pensó Minato, sacando un Kunai

-Un Kunai no te servirá-dijo Izuna mandando el primer golpe, que fue repelido por Minato dando asi inicio a una batalla entre los dos.

-Naruto, debemos encontrar el pergamino, si lo hacemos, quizá podamos desterrar a la estatua fuera de esta existencia-dijo Nagato

-Cierto-dijo Naruto

Pero entonces, con Izuna y Minato...

-Peleas bien-dijo Izuna

-Gracias, tu tampoco eres tan mal luchador-dijo Minato

-Bueno, pero esto se acaba aqui-dijo Izuna

-Técnica del Sabio: Lluvia de oscuridad del recolector de almas-dijo Izuna, alzando la guadaña.

Inmediatamente, la estatua abrió su boca y liberó un humo que se elevó al cielo al punto de oscurecerlo con nubarrones negros, y empezaron a caer inmensos rayos cuya apariencia recordaban lejanamente a la guadaña de Hidan.

-Con esto no solo me libraré de la aldea, sinó de su esperanza, para completar asi el plan de mi hermano-dijo Izuna

-Estás demente, además, para hacerlo, un Mangekyo Sharingan solo no serviria-dijo Minato

-Pero, para eso esta tu hijo, o en su defecto la joven Hyuga, a traves de cualquiera de ellos puedo extraer el Kyubi, en cuanto al Hachibi, ya se me ocurrira algo-dijo Sonriendo maliciosamente

-En verdad, que esos ojos conducen al odio y la maldad, pero, tambien pueden llevar a la bondad-pensó el padre de Naruto pensando tanto en Izuna como en Sasuke.

Mientras tanto...

Los temibles rayos destrozaban muchos lados de la aldea, pero, hasta ahora, el clan Hyuga habia logrado proteger el resto de la aldea y a sus ciudadanos cuando...

-Neji-niisan, ¿Están todos?-dijo Hinata

-Casi, aún faltan algunos-dijo Neji con una expresión muy seria

Entonces, un enorme rayo cayó muy cerca de ahí, de la nada, Sasuke y su Susanoo junto con Sakura y sus hijos aparecieron de la nada, el poder del Susanoo los protegia a todos.

-Sakura, corre, ve a donde estan los demás, yo detendré los relámpagos-dijo Sasuke

-Pero Sasuke-kun...-dijo ella, pero Sasuke dijo:-No podré detenerlos todo el dia, asi que mueveté o te moveré yo-dijo Sasuke

-Si-dijo ella

Inmediatamente, Sakura, cargando apenas a sus tres hijos salió corriendo hacia donde estaba todo el clan Huyga protegiendo a los ciudadanos cuando Hinata se pone a su lado y dice:

-Sakura-san, yo te ayudo-a lo que Sakura dijo:-ten, cuida de Yoshio-

Hinata agarró al bebé Yoshio en sus brazos mientras corria lo más que le daban sus pies mientras Neji les hacia señas como diciendo que se dieran prisa.

Entonces un rayo se descargó y estuvo a punto de acabar con Hinata cuando un espectral ente de color rojo le salvó la vida a la joven pelinegra azulado.

-¡Itachi-san!-dijo Hinata

-Corre, no hay tiempo-Urgío el Uchiha

Hinata siguió corriendo y entró en la zona protegida, e hizo señas para llamar a Sakura quien se hallaba dentro del Susanoo de Itachi.

Sakura empezó a correr, e inmediatamente terribles relámpagos intentaron quitarle la vida, pero la ágil Kunoichi esquivaba los rayos.

-Ya casi llego-dijo quedandole nada más que unos metros cuando...

Los siguientes segundos hubo un enorme estruendo, seguido de un seco silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por el desgarrador grito del que fuera el último de los Uchiha...

-¡SAKURAAAAAAAAA!-Y era que la Haruno habia sido atravesada por el relámpago.

Luego, un milagro..., Un poderoso Chakra se sintió por todo el lugar, y los ojos de la joven Shiori se abrieron casi completamente y un color rojo cubrió el iris de ambos ojos, la imagen de Sakura siendo atravesada por el rayo fue desvaneciendose y fue cambiada por una Sakura que sin saber lo que habia ocurrido llegaba a la zona protegida con sus dos hijas.

-I...imposible, el único...jutsu que puede...Izanagi, pero...¿Quién?-se preguntaba Itachi

-Incréible-murmuró Sasuke, quien al parecer ya suponia lo que sucedió.

-Sakura-san-dijo Hinata ayudando a una Sakura al borde de un desmayo debido a los nervios-¿Que sucedió?-

-Hinata, mira, los ojos de Shiori...-dijo Sakura, Hinata miró y ella tambien quedó impactada.

Y era que la joven Shiori tenia sus ojos con el Sharingan activado, era un Sharingan normal de un aspa en ambos ojos, pero ninguno estaba sellado o cerrado.

-No lo entiendo, el único Jutsu que cambia la realidad posible para un Uchiha es, Izanagi, pero es un Kinjutsu, cuesta el ojo de quien lo utiliza-dijo Sakura

-Pero, si fue Shiori-chan, ¿Como?, y además, ¿por qué sus ojos no estan sellados?-dijo Hinata

-Hinata-sama, Sakura-san, ahora no es el momento de eso, ahora lo mejor es que vayan al centro y se calmen-dijo Neji

-Si, tienes razón Neji-niisan, Vamos, Sakura-san-dijo Hinata llevandose a una aún impactada Sakura

Mientras tanto...

-Entonces, el pergamino debe de estar en alguna parte de la estatua-dijo Naruto

-Exacto, cuando pasemos por encima, salta y busca el pergamino, siento una fuerte conexión entre la espalda de la Gedo Mazou y la guadaña, ahí debe de estar el pergamino-dijo Nagato

-Bien, solo guia este pajarraco sobre la estatua y yo haré el resto Dattebayo-dijo Naruto

La enorme ave sobrevoló la estatua, justo cuando estaban sobre ella, Nagato dijo:-¡Ahora Naruto!

Naruto se lanzó y pudo sentir como la energía fluía de una zona de la espalda de la monstruosidad, Naruto logró un buen aterrizaje y se lanzó a la zona marcada creando un clon de sombras y usandolo para crear un Rasengan impactandolo en la zona indicada

-Ya es hora, sin esto, tu tiempo aqui se ve acabado-dijo Naruto mientras la estatua se desachia en un montón de pedazos de maderas diversas, con Naruto sobre ellas.

-Vaya, pero que descuidado he sido-dijo Izuna

-Eh, ¿Acaso quieres devuelta esto?-dijo Minato, quien aprovechando la distracción de Izuna le habia quitado su guadaña y se habia colocado al lado de su hijo quien tenia el pergamino.

-Malditos, los dos, los voy a destruir-dijo Izuna activando su Mangekyo Sharingan.

-Yo no lo creo, dijo Naruto activando y lanzandole el pergamino, mientras su padre, repitiendo el acto de su hijo le lanzó la guadaña la cual atravesó tanto al pergamino como a Izuna.

Entonces ambos objetos empezaron a brillar y emitir una enorme cantidad de chakra, Izuna dijo:

-No, se vuelven inestables, a este paso, todo el espacio-tiempo se desgarrará-

-No lo permitiré-dijo Naruto quien habia activado su modo Biju y estaba realizando un Rasen Shuriken-¡Toma esto!-dijo Arrojandoselo, sorprendiendo a su padre por la rápidez de su hijo.

-Juró que este no será el fin, Uzumaki Naruto, yo me Vengaré-dijo Izuna mientras era atrapado por el poder del Rasen Shuriken, antes que este pudiera rematarlo, los instrumentos legendarios explotaron en el interior del area del ataque de Naruto provocando un intenso brillo, cuando este hubo pasado, No quedaba nada de Izuna, ni un misero pelo.

De pronto, se oyó la voz:-¡VICTORIA!-de todo el pueblo de Konoha, afortundamente, nadie habia muerto.

Naruto, Nagato, Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi y Minato se reunieron, una duda que cruzó por la mente de Naruto fue el que habia hecho este durante todo eso, cosa a la que el respondió diciendo que estuvo ocupado protegiendo a los aldeanos de Konoha.

La paz se habia alcanzado, pero, habia mucho trabajo por delante, mucho que reparar...

-Se siente bien-dijo Minato-¿Que cosa?-dijo Naruto

-El que todos esten bien gracias a tu hijo-dijo Minato, Naruto solo le sonrió.

**Y hasta aqui este capitulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, por haber leido hasta ahora esta historia.**

**Al siguiente capitulo, NaruHina, Por fin , y despues de eso, una breve pausa antes de seguir escribiendo.**

**Final Épico prometido, al menos, de esta primera mitad.**

**Hasta luego y cuidense.**


	12. Chapter 14

**Naruto: Kimi to Boku (Tu y Yo)**

**Capitulo 13: Preludio del amor y la intervención de Kurama/Reencuentro/Tres como los Tomoe del Sharingan.**

**Nota:** Tomoe=Aspas

-Se siente bien-dijo Minato a Naruto

-¿Que cosa?-preguntó este

-El que que todos esten bien gracias a tu hijo-dijo Minato sonriendole, Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa

-Tu tampoco estuviste mal-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Si, pero tu lo detuviste y acabaste con Izuna-dijo Minato

-Ahhhh, no es para tanto-dijo Naruto mientras sonreia y se rascaba el cuello

-No, en serio, eres un gran hijo, y un buen héroe-dijo Minato-de seguro que tu madre estaria orgullosa, al menos, yo lo estoy-

-¡Naruto-kun!-dijo Hinata llegando donde se hallaba Naruto y su padre

-Hinata-chan-le respondió Naruto

-¡Que alegría!, estas bien-dijo ella abrazando a Naruto con fuerza-Tenia miedo de que pudieras morir-dijo ella poniendo su cara en el pecho de Naruto

-Ehhh, si no me morí contra Gaara, no morí contra ninguno de los Akatsukis, si no morí incluso contra el más poderoso de los Uchiha, no podria morir contra el menor de sus hermanos-dijo Naruto correspondiendole el abrazo, tambien con fuerza y poniendo su rostro al lado del de ella, al punto que las mejillas de ambos quedaban tocandose.

-Aún asi estaba preocupada por ti-dijo ella, aún absorta en la situación

-Si te digo la verdad, yo tambien estaba preocupado por ti-dijo Naruto, tomando con más fuerza a Hinata.

Estuvieron asi unos minutos más hasta que:

-Ejem...-se oyó una voz, Naruto y Hinata tomaron consciencia de en donde estaban y que estaban haciendo y se separaron nerviosamente-

Cuando miraron hacia adelante se encontraron con Kakashi, con su mirada relajada, un sonriente Minato, un serio y frió Sasuke, un Obito riendose, una levemente sonriente Sakura, un alegre y, con una mirada tranquila, calmado Itachi y un sonriente Nagato.

El silencio reinó un breve momento mientras Hinata se sonrojaba cada vez más y Naruto se esforzaba por no reirse nerviosamente mientras pensaba como salir de esta situación cuando...

-Parece ser que alguien ya reclamó tu corazón Naruto-dijo una voz detrás de el sobresaltandolo a el y a Hinata.

-Ero-sennin, No haga eso, ME PUDO HABER DADO UN ATAQUE-dijo Naruto

-Pero es la verdad-dijo Jiraiya sonriendo

-Un abrazo de esos no se lo das a cualquiera-dijo Sakura

-Es cierto-dijo Sasuke aún serio

-Has escogido una mujer muy hermosa hijo-dijo Minato haciendo que Naruto y Hinata se sonrojaran más si acaso se podia en el caso de ella.

-A estos dos, les deseó un buen futuro-dijo tranquilamente Itachi, esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la resistencia de Hinata, extremadamente nerviosa y sonrojada se desmayó.

-Hinata-chan-dijo Naruto alargando la mano para atraparla, desgraciadamente, no se fijó en un pedazo de madera que habia en el suelo, lo que hizo que se tropezara y cayera irremediablemente sobre la inconsciente Hyuga provocando la risa de todos los presentes.

-No se rian de mí, más bien ayudenme a levantarla-dijo Naruto medio levantandose, de pronto, todos se quedaron callados y muy serios, menos Sakura, la cuál puso cara de demonio lo cual extraño a Naruto

-¿Pero por que se ponen asi?-dijo Naruto

-Porque estas tocando algo que no se debe-dijo tranquilamente Sasuke

En ese momento Naruto se fijó bien en que se estaba apoyando, uno de los senos de Hinata, aún inconsciente

-MOCOSO, ERES UN MALDITO OPORTUNISTA-le gritó Jiraiya-APROVECHARTE DE ELLA EN ESE ESTADO-Por su voz se hacia dificil decir si estaba enojado o contento.

-Par de pervertidos-dijo Sakura con aura maligna que le dio miedo hasta a Sasuke

-No, espera Sakura, puedo...explicarlo-

-NO TIENES QUE EXPLICAR NADA, PERVERTIDO-Dijo ella dandole un puñetazo que dejó a Naruto K.O

_(Algunos meses despues)_

En los meses subsiguientes al ataque de Izuna, toda la aldea puso su mayor esfuerzo en reconstruir, por tercera vez, la misma.

El esfuerzo valió la pena, y para el tiempo de unos cuantos meses, casi toda la aldea estaba reparada.

-He ganado otra vez-dijo sin emoción Sasuke.

-Eres bueno jugando esto-dijo Itachi

-¿Bueno?, bueno mi banda ninja, estás haciendo trampa-dijo Naruto Irritado

-Vamos, solo es una partida de naipes-dijo Neji

-Si, la tercera que nos gana de seguida, me voy a quedar sin nada para comprar Ramen-dijo Naruto

-Es tu culpa por jugar sabiendo lo tonto que eres-le dijo Sasuke

-Teme-dijo Naruto

-Dobe-le respondio este

-Aqui vamos con lo mismo otra vez-pensó Itachi, y acto seguido los golpeo a ambos

-¿POR QUÉ?-dijeron ambos

-Ya dejen de pelear, es un simple juego, nada más-dijo Itachi

-Se está haciendo tarde-dijo Neji

-Casi es la hora de irme-dijo Itachi

-Yo tambien ya me voy-dijo Neji

-Adiós dobe-dijo Sasuke

-Está bien, hasta luego-dijo un poco triste Naruto

Naruto fue hasta Ichiraku cuando:

-Hey, hijo, ¿por que esa cara tan larga?-dijo Minato

-Papá-dijo Naruto

-Oye, Naruto, porque nunca nos dijiste que tu padre era el Yondaime Hokage-dijo Ayame

-Es, es que no lo supe hasta el ataque de Pain-dijo Naruto

-Ahora no es momento de recordar eso-dijo el viejo Teuchi-Toma, la casa invita-dijo dandole un plato de ramen

-Gracias-dijo Naruto

Cuando hubieron acabado Naruto les dio las gracias y cuando ya se iba, Minato lo llamó:

-Hijo, ven, tengo algo para ti-

-¿Que cosa?-dijo Naruto

-Una sorpresa-dijo tomandolo y haciendo unos sellos, teletransportandolo a el y a Naruto.

-Esto...-dijo Naruto ya en el lugar

-Esta es mi casa, desde que la otra fue destruida-dijo Minato-oí que vivias en un apartamento, ven, porque no te pasas, podriamos vivir los dos juntos-dijo Minato

-Claro que si-dijo Naruto

-Entonces ve por tus cosas, yo te espero-dijo Minato sonriendole a Naruto, este último fue y trajo todo lo que tenia en su apartamento.

_(Esa misma noche, más tarde)_

Naruto se hallaba relajado, en su nueva habitación en la casa de su padre, pensando en lo bien que se sentia, al fin, despues de todo, compartia con su padre y sentia el calor del amor de la familia.

Pensando en esto, inevitablemente, Naruto se acordó de Hinata.

-¿Que estaras haciendo?-dijo Naruto en voz baja-Hinata-chan.

Mientras tanto, Hinata se hallaba en una situación similar en su casa, hasta que no se casara, no estaria completamente libre de las leyes de su clan.

-Naruto-kun-murmuraba sin poder dormirse, luego murmuraba ya dormida

-Hinata-chan-murmuraba igualmente sin dormir nuestro Uzumaki favorito

Mientras tanto, en el interior de Naruto, Kurama pensaba seriamente.

-Este par, solos no se juntaran nunca-Decia pensando-Pero, yo solo no les puedo ayudar, si alguien se decide a hacerlo...-entonces una maquiavelica idea hizo que Kurama sonriera macabramente-Se me acaba de ocurrir una grandiosa idea-Inmediatamente, el enorme zorro se metió en la mente de la primera hija de Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata, alterandola de cierta manera.

-Muchacha, ¿que tanto es que piensas en ese mocoso?-le dijo Kurama

-K...Kurama-san, de...¿de que esta hablando?-dijo timidamente Hinata

-Mira, tu sabes a que me refiero, sobre todo porque por culpa de Minato, de tu querido Naruto y tu, puedo escuchar lo que piensan y dicen-dijo Kurama-Pero bueno, ese no es el caso, lo que pasa es que si tu no te ganas a Naruto rápido, el se irá-dijo el zorro

-¿Como...comó asi de irse?-pregunto algo inquieta Hinata

-No niego que el muchacho te tenga mucho aprecio, el me lo dijo, pero si tu no haces nada, el terminará enamorandose de otra-dijo Kurama

-No, no es posible, Naruto-kun...-dijo Hinata pero Kurama la interrumpió diciendo:

-Eres demasiado inocente, el mocoso no estará esperando mucho tiempo, como sabes, algún dia decidirá con quien quedarse, y si tu no ocupas un buen lugar en su corazón, no creo que se quede contigo-dijo Kurama muy serio.

-Entonces...Etto...¿Que debo hacer?, Kurama-san, ayudame-dijo algo angustiada Hinata

-"ya la tengo"- Pensó Kurama-Pues tienes que hacer que se enamore de ti, mucho más de lo que has logrado hasta ahora-dijo Kurama

-¿Como lo puedo hacer?-dijo Hinata

-Necesitaras mi ayuda, lo que te falta es seguridad, y algo de...no se...eso que tiene esa chica amiga tuya de cabello amarillo-

-Ino-san, pero, yo no soy como ella, y si lo intentara, no podría, me daría mucha pena-dijo Hinata, sonrojandose.

-Eso dejamelo a mi, solo busca mañana a Naruto y pidele una cita-dijo Kurama-Estaré ahí y te daré apoyo, no te preocupes-

-Kurama-san, ¿puedo preguntarle algo más?-dijo ella

-Hazlo rápido que tengo sueño-dijo Kurama

-¿Por qué me estas ayudando?-dijo Hinata

-Porque ustedes dos de sacan de quicio, son tan diferentes y a la vez tan parecidos que simplemente no salen de mi mente-dijo Kurama

-¿Que quieres decir?-dijo Hinata

-Que me caes bien y quiero ayudarte, ¿algún problema?-dijo Kurama ya molesto.

-No, ninguno, gracias-dijo Hinata, terminando su conversación y quedandose dormida.

Al dia siguiente, Naruto, quien no pudo quedarse dormido, y, por cosa rara, no tenia ni una pizca de sueño, se levantó, se bañó y decidió salir de la casa de su padre, no sin antes dejar una nota, salió y se dirigió a Ichiraku.

-Buenos días Naruto-saludó el viejo Teuchi

-Buenos dias-dijo Naruto

-¿Te sucede algo?-dijo Ayame quien tambien estaba allí

-Es solo que no pude dormir, pero no tengo nada de sueño-dijo Naruto

-Eso es algo muy poco común, Naruto, ¿estabas pensando en alguien?-dijo Teuchi con seriedad

-No, bueno si, pero...-dijo Naruto

-¿En quien pensabas?-le respondió el

Naruto soltó un suspiro y dijo:-Bueno igual, ya no importa, estaba pensando en Hinata-dijo Naruto

-Asi que en la joven Hyuga-dijo Teuchi

-Naruto, a poco te gusta Hinata-dijo Ayame haciendo sobresaltar a Naruto

-Bueno, yo...-dijo Naruto sin hallar palabras para expresarse-no lo se-solo atinó a decir

-Eso no es una respuesta-dijo Ayame-di concretamente sí si o sí no-

Naruto cerró los ojos, tras unos minutos dijo:-Si-

-Ya ves, no es tan duro-dijo Ayame

-Pero...-dijo Naruto

-Pero...¿Qué?-dijo Teuchi

-No se...no se como...-dijo Naruto

-Como decirselo, ¿cierto?-dijo Teuchi

-Bueno, técnicamente, se lo dije, pero de una manera que sonó más a que la apreciaba como amiga-dijo Naruto

-Tranquilo, seguro que podrás con esto, no recuerdo una sola vez en que te rindieras ante algo-dijo Teuchi

-Es cierto, ánimo, seguro que podrás-dijo Ayame

-Pero...-pero Naruto no pudo continuar

-Sin peros-dijo Ayame-Ten-dijo pasandole un plato con Ramen

Despues de comer, y más motivado, Naruto se decidió por fin a buscar a Hinata y decirle de una vez por todas y completamente lo que sentia. Naruto no se percató de que Karin e Ino estuvieron escuchando lo que el habia dicho y su conversación con Teuchi y Ayame.

-¿Escuchaste todo?-dijo Ino

-Si-dijo Karin

-Con lo atolondrado que es Naruto seguro que lo echa todo a perder-dijo Ino

-¿Entonces, deberiamos hacer algo?-dijo Karin

-Claro que si, esos dos solos no se pueden juntar, hagas lo que hagas, un idiota y una mujer tan timida, sin ayuda no se juntan-dijo Ino

-Deberiamos ayudarlos, le debo a Naruto varias cosas-dijo Karin

-Ya somos dos, además, ambos son mis amigos-dijo Ino y ambas partieron a ayudar a Naruto.

_(Mientras tanto, en casa de Sasuke, Itachi y Sakura)_

-No cabe duda, eso era el Izanagi-dijo Itachi

-Pero, el Izanagi es un Kinjutsu, uno que requiere tiempo y entrenamiento para realizarse, ningún niño podria ser capaz de usarlo-dijo Obito

-Además, el Izanagi es un Kinjutsu porque pierdes un ojo al usarlo-dijo Kakashi

-Dadas las cosas que sucedieron, lo más obvio seria decir que fue el Izanagi, pero, ni mi hija tiene ni el entrenamiento o la edad para usarlo ni tampoco tiene los ojos sellados-dijo Sasuke

-No fue un Kinjutsu, pero pudo alterar la realidad-dijo Itachi

-Banbutsu Sōzō (Creación de todas las cosas), lo más seguro, es que haya sido un derivado de este-dijo Obito

-Asi como el Izanagi-dijo Itachi

-Sasuke, me da la impresión de que Shiori no es la única con una capacidad excesiva, es posible que todos tus hijos tengan una afinidad especifica con el Sharingan-dijo Kakashi

-¿Que deberiamos hacer?-preguntó Sakura

-Hay un modo de averiguar eso, pero requerirá mucho esfuerzo, aún asi, solo requiere el uso de dos Sharingan, por lo tanto, Obito, Sasuke o yo lo podemos usar-dijo Itachi

-"Cada vez, se vuelve todo más extraño, ¿por que hemos revivido tantos? y ¿Por que nacen los hijos de mi hermano con poderes que más bien valdria sellar para que no destruyan el mundo con ellos?"-se preguntaba Itachi

-Itachi, hazlo tu, tu tienes más conocimiento de esto-dijo Sasuke

-Bien, uno por uno, empecemos con tu hija mayor-dijo Itachi

Mientras tanto, con Hinata...

-¿Qué?-decia ella sobresaltada

-Así es, Uzumaki Naruto ya no vive aquí-dijo una señora

-Entonces, ¿Donde está?-decia Hinata

-Linda, lo que te diga es mentira, no lo sé, solo sé que salió el día de ayer, muy contento-dijo la señora

-Mu...muchas gracias-dijo Hinata algo triste

-Está bien, espero que lo encuentres-le dijo ella despidiendose

-Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata murmurando y, mirando el suelo, empezó a soltar unas lágrimas.

-Ehh, ¿Por qué una muchacha tan linda como tu esta llorando?-dijo una voz

-No estoy llorando-dijo ella-solo...-pero la interrumpieron

-Si, se lo del mugre en el ojo, no voy a picar-le dijo-Ahora si, podrias hacer el favor de levantar tu rostro, no me siento bien hablando con alguien que tiene el rostro caído-dijo la voz

Hinata, limpiandose la cara, la fue levantando y vió a su desconocido interlocutor.

-Dime tu nombre, si no es mucha molestia-dijo aquella persona

-Yo...me llamo...Hyuga Hinata-dijo Hinata sorprendida

-Mucho gusto Hyuga Hinata, mi nombre es...

_(Mientras tanto, con Naruto) (Modo malvado activado xD)_

-¿Eso es todo?-dijo Karin

-Bueno, resumido si-dijo Naruto

-Bueno, no se si funcionará-dijo Karin algo seria.

-Pues yo si que se-dijo Ino-Y yo digo que si te vamos a ayudar con tu plan-

-¿Enserio?-dijeron ambos-Pero si es demasiado simple-dijo Karin

-Bueno, si, de eso nos encargamos nosotras-dijo Ino

-Siiiiiiiiiiiii, Hahahahahahaha, gracias-gritó Naruto

-Bueno pero no seas tan escandaloso-dijo Karin

-Lo primero, casi son las diez, hay que buscar a Hinata, no aprecerá de repente-dijo Ino

-Tal vez si se aparezca de repente-dijo Naruto al ver a la peliazul oscuro acercarse nerviosamente, Naruto tragó saliva y se preparó mentalmente.

-Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata sin mirarlo de frente

-Hinata-chan-dijo Naruto, nervioso.

-Yo...-dijeron-Queria saber si querias venir a una cita conmigo-soltaron rápidamente para luego quedarse callados asimilando lo que habian dicho cada uno, mirandose como diciendo ¿qué?.

-Entonces, ¿aceptas?-dijo Naruto

-Si-dijo timidamente ella-Pero...-dijo mirando el suelo

-¿Pero...?-dijo Naruto preocupado

-Que sea mañana, ahora, tienes algo más importante-dijo ella

-¿Que podria ser más importante que estar contigo?-dijo Naruto

-Sigueme-dijo ella

Aún confundido con el modo de proceder de Hinata, Naruto la siguió hasta un campo donde habia un árbol, un cerezo, solitario en medio del mismo.

-Hinata-chan, ¿Por que me trajiste aqui?-dijo Naruto

-Porque-decia ella nerviosa-aqui alguien quiere verte

Entonces, de detrás del árbol, salió una mujer, con un hermoso cabello, Naruto la reconoció rápidamente.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veiamos, Naruto-dijo ella

Los ojos de Naruto empezaron a lagrimear, ahora entendia las razones de Hinata, una vez más, la chica habia actuado con una enorme bondad, anteponiendo la felicidad de él antes que la de ella, como novedad, Naruto se percató de esto y dijo:-Hinata-chan, Gracias-y habiendo dicho esto corrío hacia esta persona.

-Te extrañe mucho-dijo ella

-Yo tambien, Mamá-dijo Naruto

-Kushina-se oyó una voz detrás

-Me preguntaba cuando saldrias de tu escondite, Minato-dijo Kushina sin mirarlo.

-Kushina, en verdad, ¿en verdad eres tu?-

-Claro que soy yo, acaso no me ves, sigues siendo igual-dijo ella

Minato se fue acercando y finalmente, abrazó a su esposa, junto a Naruto.

Mientras tanto, Hinata, mirando al suelo, entre la felicidad de ver a Naruto con su familia y la amargura de tener que separarse de él, sonrió y soltó una lágrima dispuesta a irse cuando:-Ehh, Hinata-chan, ¿a donde vas?-dijo Naruto sonriendole

-Naruto-kun-dijo asombrada, luego dijo-No...no quiero interrumpir su reunión, se lo feliz que debes de estar, por tu madre...yo...-pero Naruto tomó su mano y, cogiendola entre las suyas le dijo:-Hinata-chan, querias pasar...un dia y noche en casa de mis padres, conmigo, con ellos, antes de nuestra...cita-dijo mirandola a los ojos

-N...Naruto...-murmuraba-Yo...-dijo para luego no decir nada por un momento y luego decir-Si, si quiero-

-Estás progresando, al menos captaste esa, Naruto-pensó Kurama.

Hinata siguió a Naruto y su recién reunida familia a la casa de ellos, el dia prometia ser bastante animado...

_(En casa de Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi)_

Un cansado Itachi yacia recostado contra la pared en el suelo, hiperventilado y sudando, con un genuino miedo en sus ojos.

-Hermano, ¿Qué sucedió?-dijo Sasuke algo preocupado por Itachi

-Sentí, Sentí como si mi alma se partiera-dijo Itachi-Que sensación tan siniestra-dijo Itachi

-¿En cuál de ellos?-dijo Sakura

-No lo sé, como no pudimos uno por uno, al hacerlo los tres a la vez, no pude identificar cuál, pero si pude sentir su afinidad-dijo Itachi-Sasuke, Sakura, Oyuki, tiene un chakra muy fuerte, blanco, sentí la fuerza del Raiton en su interior, Yoshio, siento que tiene una afinidad extraña, negro, pero no maligno, su Katon es poderoso y Shiori, sentí un chakra amable pero fuerte, azul, su elemento es el Fuuton, pero, en los tres sentí chakra Yin, Yang y Yin-Yang dijo Itachi-Sasuke, presiento que estos tres muchachos tienen un potencial inmenso, no les quiten los ojos de encima, crialos bien, y...sean felices, porque son niños sanos y fuertes-dijo Itachi con una sonrisa

-Pero, ¿que fue eso que sentiste?-dijo Sasuke

-Lo más probable es que, al sentir el poder de los tres juntos, su poder abrumó el mio, de todos modos no estaba usando mucho chakra, esto tambien pasa a veces con las bestias con cola y sus Jinchuuriki-dijo Itachi

-Bueno, lo que importa es que estan bien, Sakura está viva y tu estas tambien bien-dijo Sasuke.

El día pasaba, mientras tanto, Naruto, su padre, su madre y Hinata compartian un dia los cuatro.

Ya bastante tarde, Naruto y su familia junto con la compañia de Hinata (quien le habia enviado una carta a Neji diciendole donde estaba y que hacia y pidiendole que le explicara a su padre eso), compartian una cena en donde tuvieron una amena conversación, uno que otro comentario no indicado de parte de Naruto o Minato y el respectivo golpe o ira de parte de Kushina.

-Ya es tarde, deberias ir a dormir hijo-dijo Kushina

-Ehhh, pero yo no tengo sueño-dijo Naruto

-Naruto, duerme o sino mañana no tendrás fuerza-dijo ella

-Pero si de verdad no tengo sueño Dattebayo-dijo Naruto

-Naruto-kun, deberias hacerle caso-dijo Hinata

-Hinata-san tiene razón hijo, además, no creo que quieras ver a tu madre enojada-dijo Minato

-Etto...-dijo Naruto

-Naruto, ¿todavia sigues ahí?, te dije que te fueras a dormir ya-dijo Kushina

-Ya...ya voy Dattebayo-dijo no queriendo ver enojada a su madre

-Na...Naruto-kun, esperame-dijo Hinata siguiendo a Naruto

-Ay, dattebane, vaya muchacho-suspiró Kushina

-Bueno, al menos sabe no ponerse en riesgos no necesarios-dijo Minato

-¿Perdón?, ¿dijiste algo Minato?-dijo Kushina

-No nada-dijo el

Mientras tanto, con Naruto.

-Esta, va a ser nuestra habitación, por esta noche-dijo Naruto

-¿N...Nuestra?-dijo Hinata sin creerselo

-Si, solo hay dos habitaciones, esta y la de mis padres-dijo Naruto

-Y...¿Donde...dormiremos?-dijo cada vez más cohibida

-Aquí-dijo señalando una cama sencilla con no mucho espacio-

-N...Naruto-dijo ella

-Espera, no me dejaste terminar, quise decir que aqui dormiras tu-dijo Naruto entre risas

-¿Y donde dormiras tu?-dijo Intrigada

-Yo dormire en el suelo-dijo Naruto

-Pero...Naruto-kun, no puedes hacerlo-dijo preocupada

-De nuevo no me dejas terminar, dormiré en el suelo, pero en este futon-dijo señalandolo.

-Pero...aún asi, ha de ser...incomódo para ti-dijo Hinata

-Naaa, ya lo he hecho antes-dijo sonriente él

-Pero...-intentó replicar, pero se detuvo y notó que estaba sudando.

-Hinata-chan, ¿estas bien?, estás toda roja, ¿dije algo malo o que te incomodara?-dijo Naruto haciendose al lado de ella quien estaba en la cama.

-A decir verdad, tengo algo de calor-dijo ella

-Bueno, hay algunas mudas de ropa en el armario, ¿por que no te pones algo más fresco?, te aseguro que no miraré-dijo Naruto

-Ehhh...Etto...esta...bien-dijo entrecortadamente mientras se dirigia al armario y tomaba algunas ropas que pertenecian a su amado Uzumaki quien se puso de espaldas para no verla.

Pasaron unos minutos y luego Hinata dijo:-Ya está-notandose algo de nerviosismo en su voz

-Deacuerdo-dijo Naruto dandose vuelta y mirandola.

Hinata se habia colocado una de las camisas negras que Naruto usualmente usaba bajo su chamarra naranja y además un pantalón naranja que le quedaba holgado, la camisa le remarcaba un poco sus atributos y Naruto pasó un tiempo admirandola.

-Te ves...linda-soltó casi sin querer Naruto

-En...¿Es en serio?-dijo Hinata cohibida

-Si-dijo cada vez más atolondrado si era posible el Uzumaki

-Naruto-kun, ¿Estas bien?-dijo algo preocupada al ver que Naruto no dejaba de "analizarla" con la mirada

-Ehhh, ah, ¡ah si, si!-dijo Naruto volviendo a la realidad.

-Aún...aún sigo pensando que...no está bien que duermas en el suelo-dijo Hinata mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-En esa cama solo cabe uno-dijo Naruto

-Entonces duerme tu en ella-dijo Hinata

-¿Y dejarte a ti en el suelo?, ni loco-dijo Naruto

-Bueno...-dijo mirando hacia arriba y luego colocandose a su lado-por mi...no hay ningún problema-dijo ella

-Hinata-chan-dijo Naruto

-Naruto-kun-dijo ella

Mientras tanto, en el interior del sello, Kurama estaba quedandose sin paciencia mientras los dos se miraban perdiendose en la vista del otro.

-Que dolor de cabeza-dijo el zorro-creo que es hora de que intervenga-e inmediatamente de haber dicho esto, Kurama sonrió maquiávelicamente y dijo:-un empujoncito no mata a nadie, claro si no lo empujas al vacio-

Usando su chakra, Kurama hizo que el cuerpo de Hinata se moviera haciendo que la pobre Hyuga embistiera sin querer a un tomado por sorpresa Naruto.

-N...Naruto-kun, lo siento-se dsculpó ella

-Hi...Hinata...chan-dijo Naruto-abre...los...ojos-dijo entrecortada y nerviosamente.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, se vió a si misma sobre Naruto, cosa que era bastante malinterpretable.

Hinata estaba tan nerviosa y asustada que estaba más roja que un tomate, solo esperaba a su habitual desmayo, cosa que no ocurrió, para su desgracia, o tal vez no...

-Bien, ahora, es tu turno mocoso-dijo Kurama

De la misma manera en que habia obligado a Hinata a moverse, Kurama movió el cuerpo de Naruto provocando que los brazos de este agarraran a Hinata por la espalda, atrapadola y haciendo que ellos quedaran cara a cara, pecho a...pechos, en fin, en frente uno del otro.

-"Que demonios significa esto, no puedo controlarme, ¿acaso morí sin darme cuenta y me revivieron mediante el Edo Tensei?"-pensaba Naruto mientras intentaba inútilmente separar sus brazos de Hinata.

Por su parte, la mente de Hinata era un completo caos y no dejaba de ocurrirsele incoherencias desde lo más común hasta lo más variopinto pasando por lo extraño, tétrico, siniestro, tierno y bizarro.

-Ah si, creo que se me pasaba esto por alto-dijo Kurama haciendo que Hinata s volteara, quedando boca arriba con Naruto sujetandole fuertemente del vientre-

-Y ahora, el gran final-dijo Kurama

Entonces, uno de los brazos de Naruto se movió y empezó a dirigirse a una zona que Naruto rápidamente adivinó, asustandose y llenandose de nervios y de vergüenza. En su mente decia:-Este es mi fin, en la aldea todos me odiaran, si esto sigue mi reputación estará acabada, tanto que me costó, para que un maldito me la arrebate así-

Entonces, el brazo tomó a Hinata del hombro y la volvió a colocar de la forma que estaba en un principio, encima de él.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, en sus mentes, ambos, Hinata y Naruto dijeron:-¿Me habré vuelto pervertido/a?

Entonces, una vez más, se miraron, y un fuerte deseo les invadió, aunque, siendo sinceros, ellos lo tenian desde hace tiempo, solo que muy escondido en su ser.

Hinata, sin pensarlo, se fue acercando al rostro del Uzumaki, mientras este le colaboraba usando sus manos para acercar el rostro de Hinata al suyo.

En un breve segundo, ambos rostros se juntaron durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

-Esta vez te salvaste muchacho, solo porque me caes bien, tu y ella-dijo Kurama mientras observaba como ambos se daban un beso más o menos apasionado.

Sin embargo, dicho beso no duró mucho, el chakra del Kyubi habia dejado muy agotada a Hinata, apenas acabó dicho beso, la pobre solo murmuró:-Naruto...kun...yo...-y se desmayó.

Mientras la joven Hyuga yacia sobre el hijo de Minato y Kushina, Naruto estaba que no podia creerselo, no solo perdió durante un tiempo el control de su cuerpo, sinó que le habia dado un beso, un beso a la mujer que el queria, su primer beso por amor, era una pena que su primer beso real se lo hubiera llevado un cierto Uchiha.

Ya un poco más consciente, Naruto dejó a Hinata en la cama y el se recostó en el futon, pero, una sensación extraña de soledad y desamparo le hizo hacer algo que hasta el dia de hoy nunca habia considerado.

A la mañana siguiente, Minato se despertó temprano, le entró curiosidad por saber como habian dormido su hijo y la joven Hinata, cuando habrió la puerta, la sorpresa inicial se convirtió en una sonrisa.

En el futon, Hinata, con una expresión cálida y tierna mientras dormia, yacía frente a Naruto, quien la tenia abrazada tiernamente mientras su rostro expresaba felicidad.

**Y bueno, hasta aqui este capitulo, que me ha costado un montón de escribirlo.**

**Primero que nada, disculpen por la demora, me ha costado hacer el capitulo, eso sin decir que este tiempo he tenido otras cosas más que hacer y a ratos no queria o no podia escribir po motivo.**

**Pero en fin, la gracia es que terminé de escribir este capitulo.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, netokastillo, Princezz Inuyoukai y Davaru.**

**Bueno, supongo que hasta el proximo capitulo.**

**PD: Esto aún no se acaba, pero ya esta cerca el final, de esta primera mitad claro.**


End file.
